What Doesn't Kill You
by FindGallifrey
Summary: Caroline Forbes has been kidnapped by a psychotic hybrid, Klaus.  And is being held captive until he gets the coffins of his family members back and revenge on Stefan.  Yet Caroline begins to feel sympathy towards the lonely hybrid.  Beginning with  hate.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline Forbes was the 'lackey' in the group, as Damon Salvatore enjoyed calling her. Seeing as she couldn't do much except offer support whenever Elena needed it, everything seemed to be floating around Elena. But then again, being the doppelganger can have that effect.

So when Bonnie called upon Caroline to help her with a tracking spell, Caroline gladly accepted. Ever since her and Tyler broke up, she had become ridiculously bored.

"So why are we using this tracking spell again?" Caroline asked, for most likely, the 3rd time since they began their walk.

Bonnie let out a exasperated sigh, "Remember? We're trying to find Stefan, have you been listening at all Caroline?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Well I'm so _sorry_ Bonnie, but I just have a lot going on right now. My crazy ex Hybrid boyfriend just helped Klaus compel Jeremy into jumping in front of a car."

Bonnie looked down at the spell book in her hands, "Then they sent him away." She said, very quietly.

"It was for the best, Klaus could have used Jeremy and put him in more danger." Caroline had almost let the fact that Bonnie and Jeremy had dated bypass her completely, she realized how frazzled Bonnie was. The constant twitches that Caroline had thought were from the cold, her usual kept hair flying all over - in different sections.

Bonnie stopped suddenly in the middle of the forest, "Here." She said, setting the spell book on the ground and opening it to a page.

Caroline quickly took a few steps away from the Witch, she wasn't a big fan of her witch 'mojo'. Even though it became especially helpful at times.

Well, Bonnie didn't favor Caroline being a vampire, so you could say they were even.

Bonnie's words formed words so quick that Caroline couldn't even catch. The wind began to tickle the trees, as the leaves flowed off of them into the wind. Caroline's blonde hair was flowing all around here as a dark cloud seemed to appear across the two.

"Bonnie." Caroline said her name through dry lips, suddenly nervous, "Bonnie?"

Bonnie suddenly fell onto the ground, her eyes closing immediately, seeing a scene unfold that Caroline couldn't reach.

Caroline ran over to the distressed Witch, carefully placing her head in her lap, "Bonnie? Are you okay? Come on.. wake up!" Caroline tapped the side of Bonnie's face.

"I'm fine." Bonnie moaned and opened her eyes, a delightful smile crossed her face, "I know where he is."

Caroline squealed in glee and hugged Bonnie, "That's great! Then we'll finally have Klaus off our backs.. at least.. somewhat."

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Caroline arrived at Elena's house, not sure if they should even tell Elena where Stefan is. But Damon had texted, telling the two girls to meet at Elena's house.<p>

Caroline, despite Bonnie's protests, entered the house without a care in the world, Bonnie falling into her steps.

"Find him!" Caroline heard a furious creature growl. She was certain that growl hadn't been human.

"Caroline.." Elena's voice said, trailing off as she met her eyes.

"What's going on here?" Caroline asked, immediately stepping between Klaus and Elena.

Elena quickly murmured, "It's fine, we were just talking.." Elena held her throat protectively, trying to shield the dark red marks that layered her neck.

Caroline turned to Klaus, suddenly furious, "Talking? Does talking include choking? Do you want us to find Stefan for you or not! Because you obviously can't do it your-"

Suddenly Caroline was being hoisted up against the wall, a hand clenched tightly against her throat.

"Listen here." Klaus growled, "You're just a baby vampire, if you don't think I won't snap your pretty neck into shreds, you're wrong. It'd also be best to stay on my good side."

Caroline was tempted to choke out: We know where Stefan is. Yet she kept her lips clamped shut as she struggled to un-clench his fingers from her throat.

He finally released her and she crumpled to the ground, feeling weaker with his predatory eyes roaming to meet hers.

He chuckled and turned back to Elena, "It'd be in your best interest to remember our deal."

Then, as quickly as he came, he disappeared.

"What the hell was that about?" Caroline asked, standing up from the floor and running her fingers across her throat.

"I made a deal with him." Elena said through tight lips.

"And that was?" Bonnie prompted.

"That when we found out where Stefan was, we'd tell him." Elena nodded, running a hand down her arm.

Bonnie glanced down at the floor, running a shaking hand through her hair, "Well, we already know where he is."

Elena beamed, "Well that's good then isn't it?"

The Witch just shook her head, "No."

"No?" Elena and Caroline questioned.

"You two don't get it do you? We finally have something that Klaus _wants!_ Why can't we use this to our advantage?" Bonnie asked.

Elena swallowed hard, "He almost killed Jeremy, Bonnie. I doubt he's going to be done messing with us until he gets those coffins back!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Looks like you forgot that you got your _boyfriend_ to compel Jeremy to leave town, Elena."

Caroline stepped between the two girls, "Hey! Both of you, stop it! What's happening to us? We need to pull our act together or else we'll be the next targets for Klaus."

Bonnie and Elena shared a icy glare.

"I mean it! I agree with Bonnie though, Elena. You're perfectly fine, you're Klaus's blood donor - if you die - no more hybrids. So you have nothing to worry about, it's _us_ that needs to worry." Caroline said, "Do you really think Klaus is going to be done with us when he gets his family back? When he does get his family back, you'll still be the doppelganger and Stefan will still be the Ripper."

Elena shivered at the mention of Stefan, paired along with his new nickname he had picked up.

"But.." Elena staggered to find something to strike back with, yet she fell short.

"So that's it then. We aren't telling Klaus where Stefan is, I'll go and talk to Stefan." Bonnie said.

"Do you want me to come?" Caroline asked her.

"It'd be best if I went alone." Bonnie said.

Caroline couldn't help but breathe a mental sigh of relief, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to look at Stefan as the Ripper.

* * *

><p>Caroline sat at the Salvatores impatient as Damon discussed on the phone with Elena.. well.. arguing was more like it.<p>

"Elena! Stop! We finally have Klaus right where we want him-" Damon angrily said.

Caroline could hear Elena's bickering.

"But Stefan - what if he gets hurt?" Elena asked, a slight plea in her voice.

Even after all this time, she still cared for him. Caroline could see the pain that Damon tried to hide on his face when she said this.

"Stefan can take care of himself." Damon muttered through tight lips.

Elena got frustrated and hung up the phone on Damon, distinctly saying, "Do you even care for Stefan anymore?"

Damon let out a shout of frustration before hanging up the phone.

"That was harsh." Caroline said, looking up from her shoes.

"She's just so..." Damon scrambled for a word.

"Human?" Caroline supplied for him.

"_Exactly_. It's becoming increasingly annoying." Damon groaned to himself, dropping into a chair across from Caroline.

"We were all human once too." Caroline said.

"Salvatore." A deep voice said.

Caroline turned around and nearly fell off her chair. Who else would it be except for Klaus?

She had half a nerve to actually attack him, but she knew she'd wind up on the floor with a stake through her heart or her head chopped off.

Damon grinned, pouring himself a glass of whiskey, "Klaus. Did you come for a drink?"

Klaus chuckled to himself, "Actually, I came for the location of your brother."

Damon grimaced, "Well then, you better brace yourself for disappointment." Damon raised his eyebrows, taking a drink of his whiskey.

Klaus however, didn't seem amused by this at all, "How could you not know where your own brother is? Your flesh and blood? I'm somewhat disappointed that you have failed to locate him. I have a temptation into taking the Doppelganger and just getting out of town to see Stefan chase after me."

"Stefan isn't that stupid." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Love makes many men stupid." Klaus walked over to Damon, grabbing a glass and pouring himself some whiskey, "We all know that he cares deeply for the girl, whether his humanity is there or not."

Damon grimaced, as if accepting this fact himself was painful, "Exactly why I don't bother for love."

Klaus chuckled, "I'm certain that everyone except Elena knows that you care for her."

Damon shot a worried glance towards Caroline, as if she was going to go prancing down the sidewalk to Elena's and spill the beans.

"How disastrous, in love with your brother's girl." Klaus nodded to himself, then turned to Caroline, "You, no the better. Have one of my hybrids in love with you. Even though you two are, what do you call it now-a-days... 'broken up'?"

Caroline tried to keep the surprise out of her eyes that he knew about this, _well of course he would know._

"It happens." Caroline grinned to him, as if she wasn't grinning at a absolute psychopath.

"But you do know, a hybrid bite can kill a Vampire. Just a fair warning, so I'd stray from the love bites." Klaus teased her.

A light flush spread across her cheeks.

"Leave her out of this Klaus, this is between you and me." Damon raised his glass.

Klaus turned away from Caroline, "Are you sure about that? Perhaps she does play into this somehow." Klaus walked towards Caroline and she got out of her chair, ready to shoot for the door.

Damon looked at Caroline, "Exactly how? I guarantee if you killed her that Stefan wouldn't even blink."

"I'm not going to kill her." Klaus said.

Caroline breathed a mental sigh of relief.

"But I know that Elena cares deeply for her friends. So if Elena was distressed, I'm sure that Stefan would come to the rescue.. even if it wasn't her in danger." Klaus eyed Caroline, his eyes roaming over her body.

Caroline felt herself growing uncomfortable and exposed.

"What are you getting at, Klaus?" Damon asked, setting his whiskey glass down (the first time Caroline had seen him do so), and taking steps after Klaus.

Caroline took a few steps backwards as he advanced on her.

"Caroline, how would you feel about.. a adventure?" Klaus asked her.

"Klaus!" Damon shouted as Klaus suddenly grabbed Caroline.

"Let me go!" Caroline shouted, clawing at him.

Then the world went black for Caroline Forbes.


	2. Chapter 2: Damn Witches

Caroline Forbes woke up with a pounding headache, which just seemed to keep piling as she assessed her surroundings. So far, nothing around her even held the slightest bit of memory as to where she was.

She could feel herself flooding into panic mood, as she raised quickly out of the sheets and ran for the door, as the sun light was streaming through. Suddenly, she was being burned. She screamed and fell onto the ground, as far from the door as possible as blisters showed across her skin.

"Nice try." Klaus said, coming out of a dark room and clapping, "Valiant effort, yet wasted."

Caroline pulled herself off the ground as her blisters began to heal, "Where am I? Take me back! You can't do this - I knew you were psycho but this is a whole new _level_ of psycho!-"

"Take you back? And what gives you even the _slightest_ idea that I'd take you back?" Klaus asked, "And as for where you are, that question will remain unanswered for some time."

Caroline was breathing hard, trying to inch herself as far away as she could from him, "Are you going to kill me?" She asked in a small voice.

"No." Klaus paused and considered this for a moment, "Not yet anyways."

She felt her undead heart give a painful lurch when he said 'not yet'.

"Please take me back." Caroline asked quietly, "This isn't the way to get Stefan."

"But he cares for you? Am I correct?" Klaus asked.

"No! He doesn't! In case it bypassed you, he's the Ripper now - he has no traces of humanity left in him. Because of you! You can't even handle the monster you created." Caroline dug her nails into the wall behind her.

"You've got quite the attitude for a young avid vampire." Klaus held her glance with his, "Probably best if you drop that, if you want to live beyond a day."

Caroline swallowed the fear blossoming in her veins, "Kill me now then!" Caroline squeezed her eyes shut, "Come on now! I don't want to sit around in anticipation waiting for you to snap my neck, just do it now." Her eyes were still clenched shut.

_What on earth are you thinking? _Caroline wildly thought to herself.

She could hear his footsteps coming towards her, she struggled to keep her composure.

His hand lightly grazed her neck, removing a piece of blonde hair that covered her pale neck. Caroline took in a intake of breath, possibly her last.

Suddenly his lips were by her ear, gently moving against it as he whispered, "The torture would be, to keep you alive, little vampire." He whispered, his lips gently grazing her ear every now and then. Sending unwanted shivers down her body.

She snapped her eyes open and pressed herself against the wall.

Klaus smirked, "Quite the jumpy one, aren't you?"

"I was just kidnapped by a psychotic vampire trying to kill all of my friends! Oh, did I forget to mention you turned Tyler into your _bitch_?" Caroline spat out the last word like poison. She only swore when she was really pissed or really distressed, and right now - she was a little bit of both.

"As for the door, I had one of my Witch friends come along and enchant that, specifically for you." Klaus played with a piece of her hair that was framing her face. Curling it around his finger.

"Take. Me. Back." She said through clenched teeth.

"How many times are you going to say that before you understand?" Klaus just shook his head, "You aren't going back Caroline. Not until I get what I want."

Caroline's eyes widened until they were as big as saucers, she shoved him back, "I fucking hate you!" She shouted, anger coursing through her veins.

"The feeling is mutual." Klaus said sourly.

"Let me out of here you psychotic bastard!" Caroline shouted, suddenly she was being held up against the wall.

His body pinning her's there, "Let's remember, that I'm the Original, you're just a baby vampire. I could kill you so fast that you wouldn't have time to blink or even to form a thought. I could also kill everyone you love, including that little hybrid of yours and that witch."

"Don't you dare touch Bonnie." Caroline pursed her lips, "As for Tyler, you wouldn't kill him. He's one of your hybrids."

"I can always make more. Tyler seems promising, but not promising enough." Klaus warned her, "If you want to keep them safe - then you better keep yourself in check, Miss. Forbes, it'd be in your best interest."

* * *

><p>Klaus had gone out for a bite to eat, which in Caroline's eyes meant, murdering someone and then arriving back wherever the two currently were. When he left, she took this as a chance to scope the house they were in, hoping to find a phone - a window, anything.<p>

Yet when she tried to climb out a window, the moon burned her. Which was quite strange.

_If I find that fucking witch, I'm going to kill her_. Caroline stubbornly thought.

She entered a room with pink paint on the walls and a wardrobe full of clothes.. that looked oddly familiar, she was struck with a sudden realization they were _her_ clothes. She went through drawers and found her make up bag, her curler, straightner, shampoo and conditioner. He'd planned everything out.

Caroline quickly walked out of the room, suddenly feeling dizzy. She stumbled upon a dark room tucked away, realizing that it was Klaus's room. How she knew it was his, she didn't know. Maybe because the room reeked of his spicy cologne he seemed to wear at all times.

She spotted a phone on the beside table, and she thought she could hear angels singing. She darted across the room and dialed so fast her fingers turned into a blur.

"Hello?" A grudgingly vampire asked from the other side.

"Damon! Help! It's me, Caroline!" Caroline quickly said into the phone, "I don't have much time, he'll be coming back at any minute."

"Caroline? Where are you!" Damon said, his voice alert.

"I don't know Damon, but I'm really scared. I don't know what to do." Caroline felt tears threatening to boil over, "I tried to go through the door, but it burned me. Then I tried to go through the window when the sun was down - and the moon burned me! He had some witch use some seriously strong magic. I can't leave."

"We'll need Bonnie." Damon noted to himself, "Look out the window, what do you see?"

Caroline ran over to the window, "The entrance to a forest.. um, a lawn chair.. the house is a light blue or a white from what I can tell.. oh Damon, I'm so scared." Caroline put her face in her hands, "Why me?"

"Caroline, you need to calm down. We're going to get you out of there as soon as we can." Damon sounded concerned, which seemed to calm Caroline down.

"He's going to kill me soon, Damon. I can feel it coming, I don't know what's worse, the waiting or actually _living_ with him, he already has my clothes and stuff! He's been planning this." Caroline ran a hand through her curly blonde hair.

"Or he compelled your Mom to let him into the house and took your clothes and convinced her you were off for a trip of some sorts." Damon punched something.

She sighed into the phone, "This is so horrible.. why me? How many times do I need to say 'why me' until it makes sense?"

Damon ran a hand through his dark hair, "I don't know why you either. Apparently he's delusional into thinking Stefan has a thing for you."

Caroline heard a door open, "I have to go - he's here." She whispered, hanging up the phone and putting it back on it's place on the bedside table and racing to her room and slamming the door.

* * *

><p>She laid in her bed that night, trying to keep tears from leaking down her face as she stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling. She had changed into a pink tank top and boxed shorts and put her hair up. Yet she couldn't sleep.<p>

_We're going to get you out of there as soon as we can._

__That time couldn't come fast enough for her.


	3. Chapter 3: Close

Caroline sat on the unfamiliar bed, with the pink and white fabric layering it. Obviously Klaus had convinced himself that pink was Caroline's color.

Her gums hurt like hell. She hadn't had a blood bag in days, and she knew she was eventually going to go off edge. She grinded her teeth constantly, as if it would numb the pain in her gums.

Caroline's hands were layered with blisters that seemed to be healing very slowly, probably because she kept sticking her hand out the window to see if anything had changed.

A knock was heard at her door, and she quickly barricaded it. Just because she was kidnapped by some lunatic did _not_ mean she had to talk to him.

"Do you really assume that a dresser will keep me out, Caroline?" Klaus's amused voice rang through the door, "And no, your tiny body won't keep me out either."

Caroline flushed, her back against the door as she stood on top of a dresser, "Go away!" She moaned through the pain in her gums.

"I know that tone. Is someone hungering some blood? Don't be ashamed Caroline, it's in our nature to kill." Klaus smirked.

"Go away." Caroline moaned once more.

"So you don't want this blood bag then? O negative, just like you like it.." She could hear Klaus waving the blood bag around, and her instincts wanted to jump through the door and rip it out of his hand.

But that would involve _looking_ at him, and she wasn't sure if she could stomach that.

She hastily pushed the dresser out of the way and opened the door, to see Klaus leaning across the wall from her door.

"Enjoying your stay?" He asked, tossing the blood bag to her.

"Bye." Caroline said, shutting the door - _almost_, but his foot got stuck in the way.

"Nice try, love." Klaus shoved the door open and she was forced to take a few steps back, "Why don't we talk? We are going to be living with each other for quite a while."

Caroline sat on her bed, opening the bag of blood, "Then go ahead and talk. You must love hearing yourself talk."

"I've heard myself talk for years without Rebekah. Why don't you talk instead?" Klaus asked.

"Because, I don't feel the need to delve into my life story with a psychotic kidnapper." Caroline began to drink some of the blood, and the pain in her gums seemed to disappear immediately.

Klaus walked into the room, seating himself on the edge of the bed, and Caroline moved to the other side of the bed, as far from him as possible.

"There's that attitude again." Klaus looked at her questionly, "Tell me about you and Tyler."

"No." Caroline looked away from him.

"That wasn't a question, Caroline." Klaus glared at her.

"We broke up a weeks after he was sired to you." Caroline glared at him through a curtain of her hair, "Anymore stupid questions I need to be worried about?"

Suddenly Caroline was being held against her bed frame, Klaus's hands on her shoulders.

"_What did I say about that attitude_?" Klaus growled, his face suddenly close to hers.

If her heart was beating, it would have fell out of her chest.

"Do you know how easy it would be to rip your heart out right now?" Klaus snarled, their noses almost touching, his cold blank eyes searching hers. They almost seemed.. _hungry_.

He smelled like expensive cologne and the forest, and Caroline couldn't help but let a shiver run through her body at their sudden closeness.

Caroline opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off.

"Too easy." Klaus answered his question, "I'd recommend that you be a bit more discreet also."

"What are you talking about?" Caroline squeaked, trying to keep herself from moving forward.

"Calling Damon on my phone wasn't the best idea, love." Klaus raised a eyebrow at her, as if to say: _checkmate._

Caroline suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable under his hungry eyes, so a wild idea crossed her mind. It was so wild, she didn't have time to even consider it, because her body had already decided on the decision before she could blink.

She lunged forward, knocking him off of her and onto the floor, yet he pulled her down with him. Suddenly, Caroline was in a, curious, position.

Klaus was on top of her, restraining her hands above her head.

"Very gutsy for a baby vampire." Klaus commented, "But you dare take on a Original, dear, if I didn't have any patience, you would be dead right now."

"Get off of me!" She said through clenched teeth, "And while you're at it, how about you give me a map on how to get the hell out of here?"

"With time you'll be out of here, dead or alive, and I'll have my revenge on Stefan. Just patience, love." Klaus pulled himself off of Caroline and she quickly stood up.

"I can't stand this arrangement, I mean it. I can't see anyone but you and it's driving me absolutely insane." Caroline ran a hand through her blonde hair, pacing.

Klaus seemed amused by her honesty, "That won't get you anywhere, love. Do you really think I care for your _human_ needs?"

Caroline let out a angry growl, "Do you really think I care if you find Stefan or not? I hope that he keeps your family members _forever_. Then you'll finally understand how it feels to be alone." She shouted.

"I know the feeling of loneliness all too well already, Caroline." Klaus took steps across the room towards her, "After you broke up with my hybrid, everyone seemed to focused on Elena to care about you. Perhaps you're not accepting the idea of loneliness."

"You don't know anything." Caroline stubbornly said, "I don't care if you're a billion years old, don't act like you know me."

"You really need to readjust your perception of time, Caroline." Klaus said, "In the contrary, I believe I know you to well, me and you, were alike."

Caroline raised a eyebrow at him, "I'm not a psycho that goes around and kills people! I'm not some power hungry beast. We are _nothing_ alike."

Klaus was suddenly standing right in front of her, "Caroline." He said her name quietly.

She looked up at him, "What?"

Then, he was gone, like a whisper of air that made her feel breathless. The door was even shut.

* * *

><p>Caroline took a quick shower after that and retreated to bed, dreading waking up in the morning.<p>

"Caroline." She heard someone whisper, she cracked open her eyes to see Elena Gilbert standing in the doorway.

Caroline rubbed her eyes to ensure this wasn't another one of her dreams, "Elena?" She rasped.

Elena's eyes seemed to fall out of her head with how wide they became, "Sorry for waking you up. But it is morning.." Elena walked over to Caroline's bed.

"Where am I?" Caroline stood up in her bed quickly, but she was still in the unfamiliar pink room, "I'm not home." She whispered to herself.

"No." Elena gave her a sad smile and put her hand over Caroline's, "Klaus let me come see you. He won't let Damon or Bonnie see you though, because.."

"They could get me out." Caroline said, her voice dry.

Elena nodded, "Times like these, I'm happy to be human. Anyways, how are you holding up?"

"I'm not holding up, Elena. I'm falling apart at the seams, ripping my hair out. It's dreadful here, paired with death threats every time I turn or speak." Caroline swallowed hard, "I've been trying to get out so much, that sometimes blisters won't even go away for at least a hour or two."

"Klaus left to ensure that Bonnie and Damon weren't in a miles radius of this place." Elena dragged her eyes around the room.

A smile crossed Caroline's face, "So Klaus isn't here?"

"Nope." Elena nodded.

"Time to look for a escape route then." Caroline grinned and hopped off her bed with Elena on her heels.

* * *

><p>Caroline was digging through the kitchen while Elena looked in other parts of the house for anything, Elena could get through the door easily, yet Caroline had troubles. They even tried wrapping a black cloak around her, to no avail.<p>

"We're never going to find anything!" Caroline shouted, kicking the staircase.

Then, in the staircase, revealed a door, clearly hidden away as Caroline had to pick at the paint and jar the door open.

"Jackpot." Elena sang under her breath, opening the door and stepping in.

"It's a tunnel." Caroline observed.

"We don't know where it ends though. I would text Damon right now, but he's with Klaus, and we can't risk letting Klaus know that we know about this." Elena nodded towards the tunnel.

"Lets try it." Caroline eagerly said, "If this is my way out, we have to try it."

Elena nodded, "Okay, Damon probably would freak if he knew we were trying this..."

Caroline rolled her eyes and quickly went to the kitchen to retrieve a flash light she found in one of the cabinets, pairing it with a extra set of batteries, "Let's go."

Elena quietly shut the door behind them and they were advancing down the tunnel.

The walls were dirt as Caroline ran her hand along them, they almost looked as if they were about to collapse on her and Elena.

"You know, if you do get out, Klaus is going to hunt you down." Elena grimaced as a branch hanging out of the wall hit her.

"I know. I'll probably just go to Bonnie's in that case, I don't see the problem with living with a badass witch." Caroline grinned to herself, seeing the possibilities unraveling before her.

Elena waved the flashlight around the tunnel, "Well, whenever you step out of the house you risk having your heart ripped out. That's a problem."

Caroline just hushed Elena, "And I'll deal with it when that problem comes along."

Elena's phone suddenly dinged, "Shit. It's Damon, Klaus is coming back now, we have to go back."

"Go back?" Caroline nearly fainted in fear, "Go back? Elena, we came so far-"

"We don't know how much of this tunnel is left Caroline, we need to go back." Elena started running to the beginning of the tunnel, with a reluctant Caroline on her heels.

_So close._


	4. Chapter 4: Vacation

Caroline Forbes had grown tired of waiting, she was tired of pacing her room as she heard Klaus rummage around and order his Hybrids around, quiet enough that she couldn't catch a word. She was tired of feeling so alone and waking up to another boring day. She missed her old life. She missed being able to roam Mystic Falls and hang out with Tyler, (or make out). She really missed her Mom and Bonnie. Elena hadn't visited in quite some time, and Caroline could feel her impatience growing.

The last thing Caroline Forbes was, was patient. She felt as if she was going to rip her hair out if she didn't find out where that tunnel led to.

"Darling?" Klaus poked his head into Caroline's room, apparently having picked up a new pet name for her.

"Do not call me that." Caroline growled at him, she had also became somewhat feisty during their time together. Go down fighting or go down silent, she liked the first option better.

"I need you downstairs." Klaus growled right back at her, obviously not wanting to argue with her or her attitude at the moment.

"Why do you need me downstairs? I was so used to these dreadful pink walls already." Caroline crossed her arms, "Give me one good reason why I should come down stairs with you."

"Listen here sweetheart, I don't need a reason. You're my _hostage_, not my guest. Do you not understand that I will kill you, if I don't get what I want?" Klaus threatened her, a dark look coming over his eyes as he stared at her.

Caroline swallowed hard and followed him downstairs, shooting pointed glares at him every few seconds. _You may have won this time, but the next round is mine._

She thought quietly to herself.

* * *

><p>When Caroline went downstairs, she found the room to be full of Hybrids, she made a move to run back upstairs but found a Hybrid already standing in her way. She bared her fangs and let out a loud hiss at him, he didn't even flinch.<p>

"Now now, Caroline. That's no way to treat one of my Hybrids." Klaus said, in what he probably thought to be a threatening tone.

She turned to glare at him, but she kept her mouth clamped shut.

"There, now we're getting somewhere." Klaus grinned to himself, most likely believing this to be a accomplishment in the act of taming Caroline Forbes. Yet he had so much he needed to do, as Caroline was resisting to punch one of the Hybrids in the face and use another as a Hybrid shield.

"Listen up, Hybrids. This is Caroline Forbes, you may have heard of her - you probably have - because she hangs out with the Doppelganger, Salvatores, and the Witch." Klaus put his hands on Caroline's shoulders and she shrank away from him, "We are to make sure she doesn't leave this house."

"Dead or alive, sir?" One of the Hybrids chirped.

_You'll be the first one I kill._ Caroline growled in her mind.

"Either is fine with me." Klaus said, "But as for the moment, she must be alive unless the Doppelganger takes action in which she needs to die in order for me to get what I want."

Caroline swallowed hard, suddenly feeling smaller and much more defenseless in the room of Hybrids.

"I can see it, you know." One of the Hybrids shouted to Caroline, "That defiance in your eyes - can see it a mile away."

"Shut the fuck up, will you?" Caroline shouted at the Hybrid, her fangs popping out siding with a low hiss.

The Hybrid pushed his way through the crowd, he appeared to have tousled golden hair and dark piercing eyes, "Want to say that again blondie? I'm a Hybrid, I will _rip you apart_."

"I get constant death threats everyday, perhaps you should pick something more original." Caroline growled back.

Suddenly a hand was clamped around her neck, except the hand wasn't as tight as Klaus's had been, almost a little loose.

The Hybrid was hissing in her face, her blonde hair falling to frame her face. She quickly removed his hand and tossed him across the room, a furious growl arising out of her.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a fighter, boys." Klaus called to the Hybrids.

The Hybrid picked himself off of the floor, retreating to the crowd with the cackle and laughter of his peers.

"A baby vampire? You've ought to be kiddin' me!" She heard him mumble under his breath.

Klaus looked Caroline up and down, his eyes lingering a bit too long, and with a satisfied smile, he winked at her.

* * *

><p>Caroline went back upstairs, yet she didn't go to her room. She shot a glance downstairs to hear the steady rhythm of Klaus's voice and his Hybrids responding, so she tip-toed her way to Klaus's bedroom. The room was in disarray, clothes scattered across the floor and a hole in the wall. As if he had been in a furious rampage. From the last time she's been in here, things had drastically changed.<p>

The phone with the cord was ripped out of the wall and thrown against the opposing wall, ripping to pieces.

She picked up the phone regardless and heard nothing, with a frustrated growl, she set the phone back down and sat on his bed.

The bed was surprisingly comfortable and somewhat springy.

_Where the fuck is the phone_? Caroline cursed to herself, looking under the covers, the mattress, the bed itself.. she came short. She found absolutely nothing, even less than nothing. She went through his drawers, quickly slamming the dresser shut when she came across his boxers.

She noticed something wedged in the back of his dresser and quickly grabbed it. Only to find a photo album filled with pictures of him at moments in history, like the Civil War, the Great Depression, in that picture he was with Rebekah, covered in dirt and holding up a dollar bill.

He seemed so happy, he almost looked human, except for the tiny bit of a fang popping out in every picture.

_He's a damn original, what would you expect_?

"Having fun?" Klaus asked from the doorway, a amused glint in his eyes.

Caroline quickly snapped the book shut and rose up off of his bed, "Sorry. I was a bit bored."

"You were looking for this?" Klaus held up his cellphone between two fingers, "Love, you're rather predictable."

She bit her lip, looking away for him, "Who cares anymore anyways? Are you happy? You won."

"I won? I wasn't aware we were playing a game Caroline." Klaus arched a eyebrow at her.

Caroline threw her hands up in frustration, "This is so annoying. I hate this, just go get your stupid coffins - and when you do, I don't want you _anywhere_ near me. You got that? If I ever see you after this, I'm going to kill you."

"Didn't your last chance of killing me already pass you by?" Klaus suddenly took steps towards her, "You must know, that I won't hesitate to kill you either, young vampire, so I recommend that you get on my good side rather quickly."

Caroline pushed past him, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him, pressing her against the wall with his body.

"Don't _ever_ come in here again. Don't attack my Hybrids anymore, that was rather impressive what you did today, but don't even think about trying it again." Klaus hissed in her ear, causing goosebumps to layer her skin in crowds, her breathing now becoming labored.

"Let me go." She whispered back, clamping her eyes shut.

They both knew what she meant, she didn't just mean the position she had on the wall, but staying _here_. Living with Klaus was making her life miserable, and she was cracking under the pressure, she even managed to stumble out a broken plea.

Suddenly, he leaned forward, and Caroline had the wild thought that he was going to kiss her, but his lips just brushed against her cheek.

"Soon." His lips murmured against her cheek, then he was gone.

Really, the disappearing thing again? Caroline thought to herself, holding her burning red cheek.

* * *

><p>She was taking a shower when she heard the door to her room open, in lightning speed, she had a robe wrapped around her and she was standing in her bedroom to see Klaus.<p>

"Is there a reason you're interrupting my shower?" Caroline asked impatiently.

"You have a visitor, he demanded that he see you right this minute though, love." Klaus gestured blankly towards the door.

Caroline dragged her eyes over towards the door, to see Stefan Salvatore in the doorway.

Her mouth fell open, "Stefan?" She squeaked out.

"Hey Caroline." Stefan had a loose grin on his face.

Klaus glared between the two, "We made our deal Stefan, she can go back to Mystic Falls for the weekend but she _comes back_. Or I snap your brother's neck, understand? I know you will not disappoint me twice."

"I get to leave?" The words flopped out of Caroline's mouth before she could stop them.

Klaus was suddenly in front of her so quick that her hair waved in the rush he had made, "Listen here, baby vampire. Don't think for a damn _minute_ that you're free. You only get the weekend, and I come and bring you back here, dead or alive."

Caroline kept her eyes locked with his, even though she could feel goosebumps rising on her skin.

"You're still mine." He growled against her ear, his arm suddenly tight around her waist, pressing her to him.

She let out a soft yelp of surprise, and she was being clenched tighter.

"You will come back to me." He hissed into her ear.

Her breathing was quick and shallow then, feeling a bit light headed, she was fairly certain Klaus's iron grip was the only thing keeping her upright.

If this was some creepy form of compulsion, Caroline didn't like it, not one bit.

Okay, maybe a tad bit.


	5. Chapter 5: The Secret of Being a Vampire

Caroline enjoyed calling her first weekend out 'the vacation from hell', so when she woke up Saturday morning, she was more than happy to leave and pack her things. Today, her hair was curly for reasons she had yet to understand, her hair had a habit of making itself what it wanted to be. No matter how hard she straightened it, her hair remained curly.

So she just gave up on the hair. She zipped her suitcase shut with a few of her belongings and bounded downstairs to see Klaus and Stefan standing by the door.

Caroline shrank away from the sunlight streaming from the door, Stefan gave her a quizzical look.

"Come on, Caroline." Stefan shrugged it off and walked through the doorway.

Klaus had a pleased look on his face when Caroline passed him, when she reached the sunlight, she didn't burn and begin to scream. She felt normal, as normal as she had been in the house at least. Caroline breathed in the fresh scent of pine and a tad bit of mint in the air also. She beamed to herself.

"Been a while since you've seen the sun, huh?" Stefan called from the car, the drivers door already opened as he stood behind it.

"Been forever actually." Caroline met her eyes with the blinding sun for a few moments before looking at her surroundings, it seemed as if they were in the middle of no where, "Where are we?"

Stefan shrugged, "I don't know. Klaus was the one who brought me here, he'll be picking you up on Monday morning."

Caroline frowned to herself, "I feel like I'm in Prison and everyone's just tossing me around to see where I land." Caroline walked over to the passenger side of the car.

"We'll get you out of this soon, Caroline." Stefan told her, a promise in his eyes.

"For someone that lost their humanity, you don't seem that bad." Caroline teased him, climbing into the car.

Stefan just put on his sunglasses, "For a blonde girl, you aren't that stupid."

* * *

><p>Stefan drove right over to Caroline's house, and when Caroline entered her home, she heard a chorus of cheers.<p>

Damon, Bonnie, Elena, her Mother, Tyler, and Matt were all standing in her living room, a banner hanging above them.

_Welcome back!_

The banner read. But she felt as if the message was lost on them, maybe they didn't get the memo she wasn't _really_ back, more like visiting.

"Caroline!" Bonnie pushed past the crowd and hooked her small arms around Caroline and hugged her.

Caroline eagerly wrapped her arms around Bonnie's small figure, "Bonnie!" She squealed, hugging her close.

"Thank goodness you're back. Damon's been driving me up a wall since he lost someone to annoy." Bonnie smiled, pulling away from Caroline.

"Is that so?" Caroline asked, eyeing Damon.

Damon shrugged, "What can I say, blondie?"

Caroline noticed that Elena was giving Stefan the death glare and Stefan was just staring back at her with blank, humanless eyes.

"Hey! Would you two knock it off? I really don't want any of your drama to bash my homecoming." Caroline snapped at the two.

"I'm sorry, it's just.. weird." Elena broke off, looking away from Stefan to Caroline.

"Well, get over the weirdness, for me?" Caroline asked her.

Elena smiled, "Of course."

"Well anyways, I thought we were having a party!" Matt said over all of the awkward that seemed to have spread across the room.

Tyler grinned and held up a bottle of wine, "Couldn't find anything else, so this will have to do." Tyler shot a twisted smile over to Caroline.

She felt her dead heart leap a beat or two.

* * *

><p>After everyone had left, the party now ended with a few drunk vampires and hybrids and witches, adding a few humans into the mix. Everyone was well on their way home, and thank goodness for that, Caroline barely had time to thrive in the fact that she was <em>home<em> again.

Yet her Mom couldn't be found anywhere.

"Mom?" Caroline called through the house, "Mom?" She asked once more, walking into the kitchen to see a man's back in the fridge.

The man turned around and revealed himself to be the annoying Hybrid that she had thrown against the wall.

"Hey blondie. Mom's out for the weekend." He shot her a pointed grin, "We never really got to meet, I'm Daniel."

Caroline ran a hand through her hair, "Of course, I shouldn't have been so stupid to think Klaus would let me off on my own. So you're my babysitter huh?"

"We could say that, if you'd like." Daniel pawed through all of the human fridge in the food, "No blood?"

"I usually just get it from Stefan and Damon." Caroline shrugged and sat down at the counter, "Can't you just leave and tell Klaus that you watched over me like a good hybrid?"

Daniel grinned and turned away from the fridge, resting his arms on the counter in front of her, "You see, that would be against my orders."

Caroline met his eyes, "You mean against your compulsion?"

Daniel smirked to himself, "Same thing isn't it?"

"You're being controlled, you don't even have your own free will anymore. It'll never be the same thing." Caroline told him, yearning for him to understand what was happening - not just to him, but to her also. She thought if she sympathized with this Hybrid, she might be able to get out of this whole 'deal' a lot quicker.

Daniel just shook his head, "He told me you'd do this. Klaus told me you'd try to put ideas in my head, ideas of rebellion. Listen here, kiddo, Klaus knows you better than you know yourself, so don't even try that with me." He brushed a hand across her cheek.

She resisted jerking away from his sudden touch, "Oh does he? He probably told you that I'd beat the shit out of you and get Damon to kill you too, didn't he?"

Daniel just grinned.

Caroline jerked away from his touch then and leaped against the counter, attacking him. She was punching him everywhere, whatever she could touch - she was punching, she fumbled for a clear view of his heart but he wouldn't stop moving wildly under her. Suddenly she was flipped and he was on top, his fangs bared and a low hiss coming through his lips.

She jerked her knee up and he fell off of her, she fumbled and found a kitchen knife, stabbing him with it in the chest. Caroline stumbled to get off Daniel then, obviously he hadn't lasted long.

Daniel then reached up and grabbed the knife out of his chest, "He told me you'd do that too." Daniel grimaced when the knife came out with a sickeningly sound.

"Come on! Can I not catch a break?" Caroline growled, standing up off the ground and marching upstairs to her room.

"Not with that kind of attitude, sweetheart!" Daniel called after her.

She slammed the door shut, rattling the hinges.

Caroline absolutely refused to be a prisoner in her own bedroom, she slid open her window and climbed out and her feet met the ground. She ran to Elena's house.

She knocked quickly.

"Caroline?" Elena asked, sleep obviously still in her eyes, "Oh, come in." Elena stepped aside to let a frazzled Caroline Forbes into her home.

"Sorry, it's just, Klaus sent one of his stupid Hybrids to babysit me. So do you mind if I crash here tonight? I'm not entirely comfortable with that psycho downstairs crashing on my couch." Caroline quipped.

"Sure you can sleep here. I'll sleep on the couch - you can sleep in my room if you want." Elena just shrugged.

Caroline bit her lip, "Yeah, sure, that sounds fine. I hope Jeremy won't be too freaked that I'm here though."

Elena just smiled, "Don't worry about it."

* * *

><p>Caroline couldn't sleep on Elena's bed, not at all, she heard a knocking on Elena's window and expected it to either be Stefan or Damon. She was leaning more towards the 2nd option, Caroline had made up some fantasy that Damon came to Elena's in the middle of the night to make out with her and then compel her to forget.<p>

But when she crossed the room to the window, she shrank into the shadows.

Klaus.

"Caroline, I can still see you, nice try though, love. Would you like to tell me why you aren't at home?" Klaus asked, "While you're at it, why not open his window, love? Don't make me open it myself."

Caroline came out of the shadows and quickly opened the window, and he hopped in.

"I'll scream." Caroline warned him.

"What exactly would that do? The Doppelganger can't harm me, and I highly doubt her little brother would offer much help." Klaus cocked his head to the side, a smile on his senile lips.

"Why'd you send me a _babysitter_?" Caroline asked him, "I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

Klaus just smirked, "Caroline, honestly, I'm fairly certain that you would have stayed locked up in the Witch's house to hide from me."

Caroline licked her suddenly dry lips, "Not hiding. Just avoiding, in case the fact bypassed you, you're kind of insane."

Klaus grinned, "Insane? Very.. selective choice of words, Caroline. You should know that you cannot get away from me."

Caroline locked her eyes with his, "I will soon."

"When that day comes, everyone you love in Mystic Falls dies, beginning with Tyler." Klaus warned her, his eyes promising death.

"But he's your hybrid." Caroline quickly sputtered out.

"Loads more where he came from." Klaus nodded towards the door, "I'll just take blood from my Doppelganger."

Caroline made a run for the door then, wanting to scream for Elena to run and get out, to hide Tyler and to hide everyone, to disappear altogether. It was a fit of hysteria.

Klaus caught her around the waist before she could even take two steps, he held onto her hips, tossing her onto Elena's bed, the springs groaning in protest as the two got tangled up in each other.

He finally got the upper hand, straddling her and holding by the shoulders.

They were both panting hard.

"Valiant effort, yet wasted." Klaus grinned to himself, "When are you going to understand that you _cannot win_."

Caroline was breathing harder then he was, "When I die." She said.

Klaus looked deep into her eyes, as if he was searching for something, "You're very brave, Caroline."

_Was he actually complimenting her?_

"Very defiant, you may be one of my biggest challenges yet, Caroline Forbes. I should have settled with kidnapping Jeremy, he's much more breakable then you." Klaus said, "But you know the saying, 'if you dig the hole, lie in it until you can get back up and dig yourself out'."

Caroline wasn't familiar with this quote.

"You're trying to break me?" Caroline asked in a small voice.

Klaus leaned down, so that their lips were barely touching, "Exactly, love. I'm trying to show you the true vampire nature."

"So kidnapping is the true vampire nature?" Caroline asked with a raspy voice.

"No, love. Temptation is." Klaus whispered, his lips gently brushing hers for only a moment. The moment so quick, it felt almost accidental. He must have been too close and his words too strung out, he wouldn't have actually _kissed her_.

Caroline's undead heart did a few excited leaps.

"Am I tempting you, Caroline Forbes?" He kept using that raspy whisper, his hand now trailing up her side, "You know what is the most, strangest thing about being a vampire?"

Caroline locked eyes with him, suddenly interested with what he might have to say.

"You're absolutely horny, _all the time_." Klaus said, "It's outrageous, and considering our position. It must be quite the hassle for you, since you're a young vampire."

Elena then threw open the door, "Wha!-" She began her shriek but then, Klaus was gone just as he had arrived.

Caroline quickly sat up, suddenly feeling exposed, almost naked.

"What was that?" Elena asked, running over to Caroline, "Are you okay?"

Caroline was still breathing hard, "I.. I don't know." She said, looking at the window as the air blew into the room.


	6. Chapter 6: I Just Want to Run

After Caroline's very _heated_ encounter with the psychotic Hybrid, also known as Klaus, Caroline was on her toes all the time. Jumping at her shadow, even. She had become so paranoid and felt a little sick to her stomach to think that tomorrow morning she would be returning to Klaus's home.

Things between Elena and Caroline had become quite strained since Elena witnessed their encounter. Elena had begun to worry about Caroline more and kept talking about perhaps giving Stefan back to Klaus so Caroline could return to Mystic Falls.

"Morning Caroline." Elena shot Caroline a very wired smile, as she began to pour a bowl of cereal for herself, "Are you okay?"

Caroline just sighed, between tight lips, she managed to mutter, "I'm getting through it. Absolutely dreading going back tomorrow."

"I figured you would be. Bonnie's still trying to figure out what spell is on that damn house." Elena's hands were now shaking now, "I hate it, I hate that you have to go through this."

Caroline just looked down at her feet, "It's for the best, right?"

Elena suddenly looked up at Caroline, "What I'm trying to understand, is why on earth does Klaus want _you_? If he wanted to get to Stefan, he should have grabbed me."

"Because, we both know that Klaus would never kill you, but he will kill me if Stefan doesn't hand back those coffins." Caroline closed her eyes for a few moments.

At times, Caroline would become increasingly bored and wonder why all of the drama was centering around her love life and not just typical vampire-werewolf-hybrid drama, but now that she was in the drama triangle, she desperately wanted to get out. Caroline Forbes wanted to be worrying about what she was wearing to Homecoming, not whether she was going to live through tomorrow.

The doorbell rang, Elena hurried to get it, well as fast as a human could go.

Damon Salvatore walked into the room, leather jacket in tow, smirk set between his gentle lips.

"Sup blondie? So, Elena here, texted me about your little.. conversation with Mr. Hybrid Master." Damon took off his leather jacket, setting it on a chair and planting himself in it.

Caroline flashed a bright red, her face heating up immediately, "I should have stayed with Bonnie. He can't get in there.."

Damon looked at Caroline, "You don't say? Elena's house wasn't a good call, you know. I had to do some clean up duty when I found a dead Hybrid in your house yesterday."

Caroline nearly choked on air, "What? Daniel's dead? That's not possible! I didn't kill him-" Caroline began.

"I'm guessing our favorite Ripper found out about your situation." Damon grimaced, Elena flinched at the mention of Stefan's new nickname he had picked up.

Caroline licked her lips, "Stefan is being so reckless, what's gotten into him?"

Damon just raised his eyebrows at her, "In case you forgot, we're dealing with a blood addict vampire that's gone off the deep end - humanity switch equals off. So, I guess being stuck with Klaus drove him off the cliff, the deep end, whatever." Damon just shrugged.

Elena swallowed hard, a lump forming in her throat.

Caroline ran a hand through her hair, feeling frustrated and confused at the same time.

* * *

><p>She went through town, picking out a few new dresses that were on sale. One of them being a gold strapless dress she just absolutely <em>adored<em>. Finding a few new shirts she got for a bargain - all while glancing over her shoulder.

"Hey Caroline!" Tyler shouted, running over to her.

So, as if this weekend couldn't get any weirder.

"Hey Tyler." Caroline pasted a smile on her face to her ex boyfriend, turning to face him and pausing.

"Doing a little shopping?" Tyler gestured to her bags.

"Yep. Being kidnapped by your psychotic master has put a stop to my obsessive clinical shopping. Now I need to shop until I drop so I can get through another week.." Caroline stated.

Tyler shook his head, "Don't worry, you'll be out when he gets his coffins back."

Caroline just rolled her eyes, "We both know he's going to kill me. I don't see the point in trying to deny it anymore."

Tyler kept shaking his head, "No, you know Klaus, he sticks to his deals."

"It'll be hard to do that if I keep pissing him off." Caroline flipped her hair.

"Caroline. I know you, you're way too stubborn for your own good, but can't you just.. smile through this?" Tyler's voice almost came out as a whine.

Caroline felt anger sweep through her, "Smile through this? You've got to be kidding me, everyday I wake up in that dreadfully pink room, I wonder how I'm going to die that day. I hate going downstairs and seeing that Hybrid looking relatively normal, I hate everything right now."

Tyler looked down at his feet, squirming uncomfortably, "Caroline, you need to stop thinking so negative."

"You need to get into reality Tyler! Join the rest of the world." Caroline then stomped off, tired of hearing his whole 'oh yeah, I'm Klaus's bitch dog, how about you be a little nicer to him, make it easier for him to keep you hostage?'

Well. Not in those exact words, but that was what Caroline was hearing.

* * *

><p>Caroline spent the night at her own home that night, tears collapsing down her face as she yearned for her Mother. Out on business, that's what everyone had told her, but she missed her Mom so much...<p>

Being alone in this big empty house didn't help Caroline at all.

Then having to leave in the morning to return to hell just made everything about, 10 times worse.

Caroline eventually fell asleep in the middle of her frantic crying, but she just landed in a nightmare.

Tyler was being chained to a wall, the chains turned into glass and he broke through them, then he lunged at her. Tearing away at her skin - she cried frantically for help, certain that he was going to eat her - swallow her whole. She could feel the glass in her back - her life fading away from her - the tunnel of light coming to retrieve her, pick up her demon soul and fling it to the underworld. Leave her to die and wither away once more.

"Morning, love." She heard a voice say, her eyes flying open, interrupting the nightmare.

Her hand flew to her chest, trying to grope for a beating heart that was no longer there. She sat up in her sweat-stained sheets.

Klaus stood on the other side of her bed, a suitcase held gingerly between two fingers.

"How long have you been standing there?" Caroline demanded, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Long enough to understand you were having a nightmare about my Hybrid." Klaus said to her.

Caroline bit her lip, looking away from him, "What was that at Elena's house the other night? What brought that on?"

Klaus smirked, "Temptation."

Caroline turned a bright red, "What? Were you drunk or something - are you still drunk - I swear I could smell scotch on you.." She quickly babbled.

"Just merely curious, must you question everything I do?" Klaus asked, setting the suitcase on her bed, opening it to reveal that it was empty.

A wild rebellious thought spread through Caroline's mind, if she could outrace Klaus - she could get to Bonnie's house and Klaus wouldn't be able to get in..

She sprang out of her bed, running to the door and flinging it open, she was running so fast that her feet were a blur, she was racing across her lawn when she felt him attack her.

They were rolling on the bright green grass, undoubtedly getting a few leaves in her hair.

The neighbors looked at the two quizzically, but after being shot a death glare from Klaus, they retreated inside.

"Get off of me!" Caroline protested, trying to shove him off of her.

"Why must we always play this game? I offer you a peace offering such as allowing you to pack your own things so I don't need to grow through your delicates-" There was a slight smirk when he said this, "Why must you always run from me?"

Caroline still tried to shove him off, "Because in case it bypassed your notice! You're a monster!"

Klaus chuckled to himself, "Dear, we're in the same boat. We're both monsters."

Caroline bared her fangs, finally being able to shove him off and being able to make it a few yards down until he grabbed her by the waist. Hoisting her over his shoulder.

"You know, I could play this game all day. But I must warn you, you'll tire yourself out eventually." Klaus had his arm tight around her waist, and Caroline beat her fists against his back.

"Don't make me scream." Caroline warned him.

Klaus finally set her down, his hands still on her hips, his eyes glowing with compulsion, "You will be quiet."

"Your stupid compulsion doesn't work on me." Caroline said with a grin, "You know, vervain is quite the trick isn't it?"

A growl formed through Klaus's lips, and suddenly his fangs were at her neck, "If you aren't quiet, I will rip your throat out - then take your precious witch as a hostage instead of you."

Caroline froze in place, and Klaus knew he had her.

Sometimes he wonders why she even tries to escape from him.

He'll run after her for miles on end.

She'll never escape him.

Caroline, the stubborn girl, folded her arms across her chest, "I suppose you'll have to carry me then. Because there is no way I'm going any where with you."

Klaus grimaced, "Go back to your home."

Caroline quirked a eyebrow at him, but she didn't need to be told twice. She raced to her house, making a point to lock every single entry point, grab her phone, and dial Bonnie.

But Klaus was behind her already, grabbing the phone out of her hands and smashing it against the wall.

"Pack your things. I didn't say you would be _staying_." Klaus's eyes were a fiery red, full of anger and a burning desire.

_Desire_?

"What part of 'I'm not going anywhere with you' don't you understand?" Caroline snapped at the Hybrid, which was probably not a good choice for her.

Klaus was a threat when he was mad.

Klaus marched over to her dresser, opening the top drawer and flinging clothes at her. Caroline took notice immediately that he was sorting through her panties and bras.

She quickly ran over to him, shoving him out of the way and slamming the dresser shut.

"What was that about?" Caroline snapped at him.

"The pink ones would suit you the best." Klaus nodded towards the suitcase, where the undergarments had landed.

She flashed a bright red, "How would you feel if I went through _your_ underwear drawer?"

"I wouldn't be as sensitive as you are about it." Klaus simply stated.

"You're such a pervert!" Caroline yanked some more clothes out of drawers, shoving them in her suitcase, her new gold dress going in with the lot.

Klaus was shoving her against the wall then, "You have company."

Caroline struggled underneath his weight, but he just put a hand over her mouth.

"Caroline?" Caroline's Mother shouted up the stairs, "Are you home?"

Caroline struggled under Klaus's grip, trying to scream for her mother, but his hand was so tightly gripped around her mouth..

She could hear her Mother audibly sigh then leave the house, disappointed that her disappeared daughter hadn't returned.

"I thought I compelled her." Klaus growled under his breath.

"She drinks vervain too." Caroline proudly stated, happy that she had encouraged her Mother to take up this habit as of late, by putting vervain into her huge coffee supply.

Klaus pressed against her harder, coaxing a soft yelp out of her, "You make everything so _damn_ difficult!" He snapped, fury seeping through his voice.

"What are you going to do about it?" Caroline snapped back, despite her shaking frame giving her away to showing how scared she really was.

Klaus then pressed his lips hungrily against hers, his tongue forcing entry into her mouth when she opened her mouth to protest - regretting it as he quickly slid it in. He was now holding her face, his body restraining hers against the wall, she was invulnerable to his touch.

Caroline felt lights dancing behind her eye lids, her whole body suddenly overcome with a fire that Klaus had awakened. His fingers stroked her face, his fangs lightly nipping the bottom of her lip, Caroline was about to let out a cry of pain - but his lips were covering hers again. She could taste her metallic blood mixing with his tongue, she could feel his desire racing through her body.

Caroline harshly kissed him back, pressing him against the wall instead, flipping them over instead. Prepared for a plan of evacuation, to get out of the sticky situation she had become involved in.

Klaus had a arm hooked around her waist then, pressing her to him.

Caroline then bit on his bottom lip - _hard_.

He jerked away from her, and she quickly was on the other side of the room, her breathing hard and labored.

"_That_ is what I'm going to do about it." Klaus said, assessing the frazzled Caroline.

Caroline's lips were red from his hungry kisses, looking lively and inviting.

She was breathing hard and her eyes were wide with shock.

"About time to get packing then, love?" Klaus grinned, walking past her, "I'll be waiting downstairs."


	7. Chapter 7: Kisses & Threats

After that sexually heated encounter, Caroline was mortified to look at herself in the mirror. Settling for pacing her room, biting her nails as she heard Klaus fussing around downstairs. She put a hand through her hair, her lips still burning from his hungry kisses. Caroline had half a sense to go down there and demand some answers, but she settled for quickly changing out of her pajamas. With a glance down at her new attire, which consisted of faded blue jeans and a leather jacket, she just paired them with a pair of heels.

Her thoughts were racing so fast, she had to close her eyes because the room had begun to spin. _Why on earth had he kissed her_? So, a crazy psychotic Hybrid kidnaps her - then decides to kiss her on her supposed to be 'vacation'. To add onto that, Elena was already suspecting something.

Well, this got pretty messy very fast. The last thing Caroline wanted to do was go downstairs and face Klaus, her skin just rippled with goosebumps when she could swear she could feel his hands on her hips again. She quickly shook her head out of the daze, making sure to rub her arms. Grabbing the suitcase, she began to roll them down the stairs.

Klaus was leaning against the door frame, the sunlight framing his face in the most handsome way - Caroline felt temptation race through her. But she quickly banished the thoughts from her mind as his eyes connected with hers.

"Well about time, thought you'd never actually make it down the stairs. Then I'd have to go up and lift you out of here - compelling the neighbors first of course." Klaus made sure to let his eyes skim over Caroline's body, as if he was undressing her with his eyes.

Caroline shifted uncomfortably under his eyes, tightening her grip on the handle of her suitcase, "Don't touch me." She quickly bit her lip to prevent any curses and insults from invading her speech.

A slow grin spread over Klaus's face, undoubtedly about to mention their encounter before.

"You didn't seem to mind it upstairs at all, love." Klaus shot a pointed smirk at her, ruffling his hair.

She flashed a bright red, "You caught me off guard." She simply says, turning away from him.

"I think we were both caught off guard about that, love." Klaus licks his lips, he pushes her front door open, "Ladies first."

Caroline brushes past him, hearing a small outtake of breath from him as she passes him. Almost a lovesick sigh, she feels her stomach do a painful leap in her stomach at this.

Then she blacked out.

* * *

><p>She awoke with a pounding headache, groaning as she shifted her position on the springy bed. Her eyes snapped open immediately then, bolting upright in her bed.<p>

Those pink walls seemed to mock her, _welcome back Caroline._

That was what those walls seemed to be chanting at her, _welcome back, you may never leave, bring us what we need, give us the Coffins_.

She bit her lip to keep out a frustrated growl as she pulled herself out of bed, she went downstairs to see that dozens of Hybrids were lounging about in the living room, some of them accompanied by a female human companion. Klaus being one of them, the girl Klaus was holding had several bite marks in her, a dazed almost blind look over her eyes - and blood was trickling down her neck.

Klaus grinned when he saw Caroline looking, "Care for a bite, love?"

Caroline could feel her gums beginning to numb as she smelled the sickly sweet smell of blood in the air, "I'll stick to my blood bags." Caroline defiantly said.

"But aren't humans just the same thing? But this is much more.. funner. Feeling their life fade away in your fangs.. you can't replace the feeling." A dazed look, almost dreamy, crossed Klaus's features, his eyes full of bliss and nothing else.

"Murder is quite the most beautiful thing, isn't it?" Caroline cocked her head to the side, half amused half freaked out by the Hybrid.

Klaus grinned at her, "Careful love, take one step at a time." He was giving her a _warning_, usually he would have pressed her against the wall and threatened to rip her throat out by now, "I forgot to ask where Daniel was, but I suppose that my Ripper has something to do with it, yes?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Of course you wouldn't. Poor, innocent Caroline. Well, you know what they say, ignorance is bliss." Klaus was obviously implying that the group never told her anything, enjoying keeping the baby vampire in the dark. Klaus could see his words seeping through her skin.

Caroline licked her lips, "I don't care what you have to say Klaus. At least I didn't stake the members of my family."

"All in good reason." Klaus quickly jumped to his own defense, letting the human girl drop to the ground, her skin now turning pale.

Caroline felt sick.

Klaus noticed her eyes quickly averting from the lifeless body, he jerked the lifeless body back up.

"You don't like this, do you?" Klaus asked, playing with the girl's hair as if she was a barbie.

Caroline felt the urge to throw up, her head began to hurt.

"Catch." A evil smile crossed Klaus's face as he tossed the Dead girl in Caroline's direction, Caroline caught the dead girl by the hip, dropping to her knees as she did so.

Caroline was heaving, she looked down at the girl with terrified eyes, shocked at how much the girl looked so much like Caroline. This could have been her, it probably would have been her if she hadn't been turned into a vampire. The girl's lifeless eyes seemed to roll into the back of her head, near death but not quite there yet. Doomed to stare at Caroline, the girl that could have saved her if she had come down the stairs sooner.

You never forget the face of the girl that could have saved you.

The blonde grasped for words that weren't there, her fingers uselessly reaching for objects that weren't there, determined to fight off Klaus once more.

She had been a fighter. The fight was still in her eyes, shining through, despite the pain and daze she was laying in.

Caroline bit her lip to keep from crying out as she let the near-dead girl slide from her arms and laid her gently on the floor. Her arms were stained with blood that had flowed from her neck carelessly. The near-death girl moved her lips, trying to speak once more, as if Caroline couldn't hear what the girl was trying to say. Super vampire hearing does give you a unfair, almost cruel advantage over the world.

_"Help me_." The girl had whispered through motionless lips, but nothing could save her now, she was good as dead. Her eyes then saw no more, the fight had left her, a almost happy look crossing her face.

"Well, that was quite the lovely one wasn't she boys?" Klaus called to the Hybrids, who all stood around watching Caroline with much interest.

Caroline turned to Klaus, her eyes set ablaze by anger, "How could you do this? You're a monster!" Caroline shouted, veins undoubtedly popping out around her eyes, flashing a bright red.

Klaus calmly poured himself a glass of scotch, rising to his feet, he lifted the glass to her, "Has it really been this long for you to realize this, love?" He just cocked his head to the side, lifting the glass to his lips and drinking greedily.

She stood up, getting off of her knees and brushing past the Hybrid, knocking his shoulder as she passed him, "You're a maniac, that's what you are. You wouldn't know how to love someone if it saved your damn life." She snapped coldly at him as she passed him.

Klaus paused to consider this, setting his scotch down and turning to the Hybrids, "Well, what are you lot staring at? Go back to your humans, I'll deal with the melodramatic baby vampire." He waved his hand carelessly in the air. The Hybrids gave him a curious look, but they did as they were told, biting into the necks of their human companions and sucking the life slowly out of them.

* * *

><p>Caroline slammed her door shut, immediately crawling into her bed, not even bothering to take off her shoes. She realized with disgust that this room had become her temporary home, she was here more than her actual home. She brought her knees up to her chest, the blanket hugged tightly around them. She was shaking so hard, she was afraid she would start sobbing.<p>

There was a knock at her door.

She just couldn't escape him.

Caroline leaped off her bed, making sure to press her body against the door to prevent him from coming in.

"Caroline, move. Open the door." She heard Klaus's frustrated growl by her ear, and she knew he wasn't even trying to open the door at this point. He would have tossed her aside like a stuffed animal by now if he had been trying to open the door.

"Give me one good reason why I should open this door." Caroline called, making sure to press her weight harder against the door.

"Because, we need to talk." Klaus growled, his frustration beginning to wear him down, "You can't simply say things like that then storm out of the room, Caroline, that is not how things work around here."

"How about you just write down a nice list and then slide it under the door so I can make your life _so_ much more easier, all mighty Hybrid Klaus!" Caroline snapped through the door, aware she was dancing on the edge of her own demise.

Klaus slammed his fist on the door, Caroline jumped suddenly at this.

"Damn it Caroline! You're in my home, I have given you blood in your precious blood bags as asked, and I've made adjustments to ensure that your stay was somewhat bearable, and this is what I get?"

Caroline bit her lip, "In case you forgot, _you kidnapped me_! This stupid living arrangement has been unbearable from the start, if you call this bearable, I'm scared to hear what you call unbearable!"

He was licking his lips quite furiously now, his words coming out more sharp and crisp, "I did kidnap you, and I still haven't gotten my Coffins back, what do I need to do? Tell them that I'm holding a stake to your heart at the moment? Perhaps this would be much more bearable if I just staked you and kept you in a coffin!" He shouted.

Her eyes widened in fear, her undead heart doing somersaults and her legs began to feel like jelly as she slid to the floor.

"Or perhaps even better, perhaps a Hybrid bite would do you some good. Dying nice and slow would be just the most delightful thing for your little group." She could almost feel Klaus grinning like a mad man behind the door.

He knew he had her.

"I'm sure Tyler would do it." Klaus threatened.

Caroline was shaking now, she brought her knees up to her chest, placing her face into her hands, shaking so hard she thought there was a earthquake.

"Don't underestimate me sweetheart, you're playing quite a dangerous game." She could hear Klaus's footsteps retreating, and she allowed herself to begin crying.

She didn't know why she was crying, she just knew she needed to cry.


	8. Chapter 8: Close Enough

Caroline woke up, she always did, despite her constant attempts to stay asleep for the rest of her kidnapping. Yet time never seemed to fly fast enough, the seconds would tick by one second too slow. She was beginning to grow frustrated by the whole ordeal, after she heard Klaus leave last night, she quickly locked her door and climbed into her bed. Crying herself to sleep until the tears would no longer come, her eyes feeling tired, telling her that she had gone through enough sorrow for one day, that it was now time to rest.

She was afraid to leave her room, because of two things. Obviously, the first thing being Klaus, the second thing, she was afraid of going downstairs and seeing the dead girl still on the floor where she left her. In some sick joke that Klaus had administered just for Caroline. He knew he had control over her now, but that didn't stop her from snapping at him and contradicting him.

He believed he had broken her.

Caroline, after awhile, began to believe that he had broken her also. But the fight was still in her, laying deep down in her heart.

She heard a tentative knock at the door, she leaped off her bed to open the door, she came face to face with a female girl that was unfamiliar to her.

"Caroline. Hi, Klaus wanted me to take you out shopping for new clothes and stuff." The girl was a cheeky red head, she was fidgeting majorly, but her whole body was showing off the aroma of Hybrid, her eyes were dedicated to Klaus.

"Tell him that I don't care and that I'll live with what I have." Caroline was determined to shut her door in the girl's face, but the girl quickly put her foot in the path of the door.

"Funny, you don't really have a choice in that matter, Caroline. He told me that I'm taking you out shopping, and that is exactly what I intend to do. You do like to shop don't you?" The redhead inquired, looking at her through low eyelashes.

Caroline swallowed hard, "I don't even have a damn choice?" Caroline reluctantly stepped out of her room, "Well, lets go then."

* * *

><p>On the car ride to the Mall, she learned that the redhead's name was Penny, she was a werewolf turned Hybrid (obviously) and she pretty much believed that Klaus was her savior. Caroline continually rolled her eyes as Penny went through her story of anger, and then triumph when Klaus came along and offered her vampirism. Penny described how she was opposed to the idea at first, but then she came around to it when she learned about the werewolf end of the bargain.<p>

So, Penny seemed like a female version of Tyler.

Truly believing herself to have some kind of free will that didn't exist.

When they stopped and entered the mall, Penny had a tight grip around Caroline's wrist.

"Just so you know, we have Hybrids all over this place, inside and out. So escape is just stupid on your part." Penny chirped into Caroline's ear.

Caroline gritted her teeth at this fact, "He just has this all planned, doesn't he?"

Penny just nodded along, "He even gave me specific shops to take you to." Penny then reached into her pants pocket to reveal a Platinum credit card, "Unlimited spending, so go nuts."

"I'm already going nuts living with Klaus." Caroline muttered under her breath, and she noticed that Penny took measures to ensure that she didn't hear what Caroline was saying.

Penny then stopped in front of Victoria's Secret, "Our first stop on his long list." Penny nodded and Caroline let out a groan of frustration.

"You have to be kidding me. Is he some kind of closet pervert I don't know about? Why on earth would he think I need more panties and bras?" Caroline hissed under her breath, adding a few curses every now and then.

Penny pulled a piece of paper outside of her pocket and squinted at the cursive handwriting, "He said he preferably wants black."

"What?" Caroline turned a bright red, snapping her head to look at Penny with shocked eyes.

Penny just shrugged, "It's instructions, miss."

Klaus really did have his Hybrids wrapped around his fingers, all of them carefully wrapped, abiding to their needs to make sure they stayed loyal. Penny even went through bras and such herself, picking out things she exclaimed that Klaus would like.

"Why does it even matter what he likes?" Caroline asked, after Penny's third chorus of 'he'll like this!' rang through Caroline's ears.

Penny turned to look at Caroline, a light blush spreading across her features, "All of the Hybrids were under the impression that you were sleeping with Klaus.."

Caroline suddenly felt a surge of unease flash through her body, "Oh my god, is that what he told you?"

"Well.. yes. That's why he keeps you around."

"No, we are not sleeping together, feel free to spread that around your stupid Hybrid buddies. He kidnapped me to get his stupid coffins back." Caroline snapped.

Penny turned a even brighter red than her hair.

"There is nothing between us. In fact, I bet that in time, one of us will be dead."

* * *

><p>Caroline was pissed when Penny followed her upstairs silently to her bedroom to drop off her clothes and then quickly vanish. Caroline glared at the Victoria's Secret bag, determined to run across the room and fling it out the window, but she knew the sun would hurt her, and odds were, some stupid Hybrid would pick everything up, put it back in the bag, and it'd be nice and tidy at her doorstep.<p>

She heard a knock at her door and Caroline quickly put away all of her new clothes, making sure to carefully secure each piece of clothing out of sight. Then she answered the door and saw Klaus.

"How was your shopping trip, love?" Klaus asked Caroline, shooting a look into her room, looking for the shopping bags.

"It was interesting." Caroline said through a tight lip, "Just so you know, your Hybrids gossip more than a average teenage girl."

Klaus just cocked his head to the side, looking curious, "They do?"

Caroline just nodded, "Anyways, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to let you know you had a visitor." Klaus gestured and then someone came walking up, this person wasn't human.

Caroline met the eyes of Stefan Salvatore.

"I trust you won't try any funny business." Klaus shot a warning towards Stefan, "Just so you know, I want my coffins back, and I won't hesitate in snapping her neck."

Stefan didn't even blink or flinch at the threat, "I know, but you aren't getting your coffins back." Stefan added with a dry smile, "So how about we stop with your little game and let me take Caroline back?"

"But she's quite fun to play with." Klaus said with a look towards Caroline.

Stefan shot a confused look between Caroline and Klaus, "She isn't a toy Klaus, she has a life you know. Unlike you, you just kidnap whoever you feel like."

Klaus smirked, "Isn't that the fun part of living?"

"It's still _kidnapping_." Caroline hissed under her breath, folding her arms across her chest.

Klaus gave her a amused look, "It's still _fun_, love."

He then stalked off.

"Caroline." Stefan immediately wrapped her in his arms, his face in her hair as his hand stroked her back.

Caroline's arms went around his waist, hugging him to her tightly, "Stefan." She whimpered.

Seeing Stefan made Caroline feel as if there was hope at the end of the tunnel. With Elena, Elena couldn't really do anything except _not die_, or at least not be killed by Klaus or any of the Hybrids, if anyone could find a way out of this, Stefan could. He would be her savior.

Or at least that's what she thought at the moment.

Stefan ushered her into her room and locked the door tightly behind him, he then pulled the shades and took off his daylight ring and placed it on Caroline's finger.

"Get out of here Caroline." He told her, holding her hand.

Caroline looked down at her hand, "W-What? But, you need this - you can't leave if you don't have your daylight ring! -"

Stefan looked down at her, a serious look crossing his features, "You have nothing to do with any of this. I put you here, so I'm getting you out of here. Go through the window."

She opened her mouth to protest but thought better then to decline her chance of finally getting away, Stefan cowered in a corner as she opened the shade. The sun still bit her skin, and she lurched back screaming in pain, the ring was still on her finger. Stefan quickly shut the shades, his fingers becoming red at the effort when the sun took a bite out of him also.

He just grimaced though, then returned to the screaming girl on the floor.

"That was so stupid. We shouldn't have thought it would be that easy." Stefan took his ring off of Caroline's finger and slid it back onto his own. He then picked her up and put her in his lap, stroking her hair as the burns began to slowly heal, reattaching the skin together.

"Of course it wouldn't be easy." Caroline groaned through the hazy pain, "He wants me to stay here."

"Bonnie still can't find the spell, she thinks it's really really old, because she can't find it any of her spell books. And those dead witches aren't telling her anything." You could hear the fury coming through Stefan's usually gentle tone that he used around Caroline.

Caroline finally picked herself up, beginning to feel sensation in her body again, "Well obviously it's old. The ring should have worked, it always works."

Stefan ran a hand through his hair, standing up off of the ground, "Fucking Klaus! At this rate, maybe I should just.."

"No, don't say that. We finally have the leverage - when he gets the coffins back, how long do you think it'll take for him to kill me?" Caroline stood up also, her eyes now frightened like a rabbit's.

Stefan bit his lip and then punched the wall, Caroline expected his hand to go through the wall, but he restrained himself just the tiniest bit.

"Damn it!" Stefan shouted, aggravated, he began to stalk across her room in a form of angry pacing.

You had to give Stefan Salvatore credit for trying, but they both knew how it'd end. This would end with Caroline's heart ripped out and laying on the floor, her body astray, her eyes no longer seeing.

"There's just no way out of this." Stefan said, quite miserably.

* * *

><p>Stefan left a short while later, this whole situation was still wearing him down, but Caroline was still relieved for the company, regardless how upset her company was.<p>

Caroline was going through her new clothes, carefully picking out a silky light blue night gown to slide on before she went to bed. Just when she was about to crawl into bed and have nightmares, there was a knock at her door.

She crossed the room and opened the door, expecting to see one of Klaus's hybrids or Penny.

She saw Klaus instead.

"You have blood on.." Caroline gestured to the side of his lip, and he quickly retrieved the blood with his tongue.

"Caroline, I know what you and Stefan were trying to pull today." Klaus said, brushing past her and entering her room, "I must say, it was a valiant attempt. But perhaps I need to keep a closer eye on you."

She felt the blood drain from her face.

"I will accompany you on the weekends to your home." Klaus held his chin up high, expecting a protest of some kind.

Caroline just dropped to the ground, "Why don't you just kill me already?" Caroline whispered.

Klaus seemed shocked by this sudden turn of events, walking over to her and kneeling down, "That wouldn't be fun."

She snapped her eyes up to look at him, "This has never been _fun!_ I want to see my family again, I want to be able to walk in the sun without dying.."

Klaus picked her up by her forearm and began to drag her across the house.

"What are you doing?" Caroline demanded, trying to wrench her arm out of his tight grip.

He simply just kept moving along, "You want to have fun? I'll show you fun."

Caroline felt her cheeks become slightly heated, but then Klaus shoved open a door to reveal a single coffin laying in the middle of the room. Then he left go of her arm and shoved her towards the coffin.

"Open it." Klaus nodded towards the Coffin.

Caroline did as she was told, lifting the coffin carefully to see Rebekah laying in the coffin, still staked just as Elena had left her. She was still wearing that dress, also.

"I want to see my family again too." Klaus said with a raspy tone, "But I can't bear unstaking her, she'd kill me. Or at least she'd want to. Then I'd just be alone again."

Caroline looked sadly down at Rebekah, "What if she forgives you?"

Klaus just shook his head, not even considering the option, "I've done too many things to her that are quite unforgivable."

"So you're not even going to try?" Caroline asked him, yet not even looking at him, just looking at the stake protruding out of Rebekah's chest.

"I killed our Mother. The Doppelganger staked her, when she wakes up, she'll go after the Doppelganger, then she'll leave me." Klaus ran a hand through his hair, "Then I'll have to waste centuries trying to find her."

Caroline had never seen Klaus this vulnerable, this open to her - to anyone actually.

She wasn't sure whether to apologize, or tell him he deserved it.

"So Caroline, you are not the only one feeling _alone_." Klaus stared at Caroline, his eyes burning into her back, she turned around to face him, and she swore she saw tears beginning to dance behind his eyes.

"That's why you want the coffins back, you don't want to be alone anymore." Caroline closed the coffin containing Rebekah lightly.

"I was hoping that even though Rebekah will leave me, that my brothers will not." Klaus closed his eyes for a moment, probably making sure the tears remained in his eyes, "I know that after this, you'll leave me and return to your normal life, or as normal as a vampire life can be. Stuck between Stefan and Tyler, I assume?"

She glanced away from him, her eyes now a blazing red, "When did my love life become any of your business?" There she was, closing him up again even though he had just opened up to her.

Klaus just shrugged, "Since it became a soap opera, I suppose." He then opened the door again, "It's getting late, it's best for you to get some rest."

Caroline brushed past him, suddenly feeling cold when she left the room, she wrapped her arms around herself as she hurriedly made her way back to her room.

He had seemed remotely human.


	9. Chapter 9: Dying Twice

Caroline woke up the next morning, feeling quite different, she wasn't as terrified as Klaus as she should have been. The hate for him wasn't as strong as it usually was. Klaus was just as alone as Caroline was at the moment, neither of them had their family, yet they just surrounded themselves by people who gave off the impression of family. They were both strangers to the world around them.

She went downstairs and then felt herself falling, she fell to the ground in the hallway looking up at a male Hybrid. This Hybrid wasn't Klaus though, she didn't even know his damn name. His eyes were glowing red and his mouth was stained red, he had dark brown hair that was in several places at once.

Caroline felt fire erupting through her body, a painful fire that seemed to be trying to tear it's way through her skin. She began to scream in pain.

"Sh! Be quiet!" The panicked Hybrid began to shout at Caroline, "Oh my god - he's going to kill me now.. why did I do that?" The Hybrid was obviously frustrated with himself, raking his hands through his hair repeatedly.

"Caroline?" Caroline heard Klaus call her name repeatedly until he finally entered the hall.

Caroline looked up at Klaus with frightened eyes, her hand went to her throat and she withdrew her hand to see blood decorating her fingers. He had bitten her! Now, she was going to die, slow and painful, just like Klaus had promised her, all she could do now was close her eyes and wait it out.

"You idiot!" Klaus screamed, and Caroline opened her eyes to see the young Hybrid being choked against the wall. Before Caroline had a chance to close her eyes again, Klaus had the Hybrid's heart in his hand and the lifeless body dropped to the floor. Then Klaus hurried over to Caroline.

"Caroline, my dear." Klaus picked her up bridal style and brought her to his bed room, laying her on his bed and covering her in blankets, making sure she was comfortable.

She looked at Klaus with scared eyes, "I don't want to die." She whimpered.

Klaus stroked the side of her face, "You won't." He soothed her, in such a soft voice, Caroline wondered how a sadistic murderer could manage his voice to get that soft.

Caroline looked up at him, ready to protest once more, insisting that death was just around the corner. Klaus bit his wrist and blood began to flow and he put it to Caroline's mouth, not giving her a chance to turn away.

The metallic taste filled her mouth, temporarily numbing her gums as it flowed into her body. Wherever the blood went, the fire deceased immediately, she felt relief and stopped drinking from him.

Klaus pulled his wrist away and the wounds began to heal slowly but surely, he then grabbed Caroline around the waist and laid her in his lap.

"I'm so sorry, love." He whispered against her forehead, his lips touching her forehead every now and then, "That was not supposed to happen."

Caroline allowed herself to tuck herself into Klaus's arms, just yesterday, she had asked Klaus why he hadn't bothered to kill her yet. She never expected Klaus to save her when death reared it's ugly head.

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up in a room that didn't consist of pink walls, or the comforts of her own room at her home. She was in Klaus's room still, she reached up to her neck to try to feel for the wound that had been killing her only a few hours earlier. But she found nothing.<p>

"Evening, love." Klaus strolled into his room, a white towel wrapped around his body.

Caroline flushed a bit at this, "How long was I sleeping?" She asked, making a move to get out of his bed, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Just a few hours or so, love. You took quite the bite." Klaus walked over to his dressers, selecting boxers and quickly sliding them on.

"Thank you." Caroline said quietly, "For saving me."

Klaus just shrugged as the towel from his hips, revealing him in only his boxers as he fussed around for a shirt and jeans.

"I don't see why you did."

Klaus looked over at her, amusement threatening to adjust his lips, "If you were dead, I'd never get my coffins back, now would I?"

Caroline nodded, but they both could feel the ulterior motive weighing down in the air.

"That Hybrid that attacked you, you won't need to worry about him anymore, especially not the other Hybrids. They got my warning very loud and clear." Klaus seemed to bite down on his lip while saying this.

"Why did he, attack me?" Caroline asked, stuttering over the words.

"He was tired of my attention being based solely on you."

Her face flashed a bright red at this, "Anyways, I'm going to go back to my room now." Caroline brushed past him and he caught her wrist.

She felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Be careful, love. If I can't keep you safe, no one else can." Klaus said, his breath smelling like peppermint.

Caroline turned a even hotter red at his words, before mutely nodding and leaving.

* * *

><p>She had nightmares that night, the burning agony was tormenting her in her dreams. She woke up with sweat stained sheets, her knuckles clenched against the sheets as she bolted upright.<p>

She then saw crystal green eyes staring at her.

"Nightmares, Caroline?" Penny asked, getting up from her spot in the window.

Caroline felt her stomach tie into several knots, "What are you doing in here?"

Penny just curled her vibrant red hair around her finger, taking steady steps toward Caroline, "I heard you screaming. It was either me or one of the other Hybrids, be relieved you got me."

There was something off about Penny at the moment, her slow steady steps toward Caroline and those eyes, they seemed as if they were looking _through_ her.

"Are you okay Penny?" Caroline asked, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Penny's constant twirling of her hair stopped, a frown now lining her lips, "I'm actually not okay, in case you haven't noticed. Master Klaus has been paying too much attention to you, in particular."

_Master Klaus?_

"No he hasn't." Caroline flushed a bright red.

"I want to finish what my insolent boyfriend Peter couldn't accomplish." Penny then lunged for Caroline, teeth bared and hissing.

Caroline leaped out of her bed, landing on the ground with a sickening bump. She felt pain vibrating through her butt, but she didn't have time to dwelve in the pain as Penny lunged for her once more. Caroline rolled instead, most likely getting several scraps on her elbows.

"Get away from me!" Caroline cried, hoping someone would hear her.

Penny then picked Caroline up by her hair, "Dumb blonde." She muttered under her breath, "Screaming for help won't get you anywhere."

Caroline then went for a ulterior motive, "Klaus!" She screamed.

Caroline kicked her legs back and Penny's knees gave away with a couple swears in between. Dropping Caroline to her knees she made a frantic crawl for the door, but Penny dragged her back by her ankles.

"Dumb bitch!" Caroline shouted, kicking her in the face and returning to her feet, running for the door to see it was already open.

Klaus was standing in the doorway, looking as if he had just ran from his room to Caroline's.

Caroline then felt Penny's forearm wrap around her throat as she dragged Caroline back to the middle of the room.

"Let her go." Klaus growled, stalking into the room, "Penny." He added, as a warning.

Penny clenched Caroline's throat tighter, she let out a squeal.

"I'm tired of you fawning over this barbie doll! I wonder how pretty she'll look with all the blood drained out of her, staked, and her heart in my hands!" Penny cried.

Caroline had enough of being the helpless damsel in distress. She reached back and elbowed Penny in the gut, managing to loosen her grip. Caroline grabbed her arm then, twisting it behind her back and bringing her foot up to kick Penny in the back and send her flying.

Klaus's arms were around her then, pushing her behind him.

Penny got up from the ground with several groans, then she saw Klaus's furious eyes, "Please don't kill me." She whimpered, tears beginning to explode down her cheeks.

"One good reason why I shouldn't rip your heart out and hang it with Peter's." Klaus snapped.

"I did it for vengeance over Peter." Penny sobbed, dropping to her knees, "She got the better of me though, sir."

Caroline's eyes were still wild as she watched Penny from over Klaus's shoulder.

Klaus was suddenly in front of Penny, his eyes glowing with compulsion.

"You will forget about Caroline, and me and the other Hybrids. As far as you know, you are the only Hybrid to be in existence. But don't challenge this fact - ever. Never come back here, forget Mystic Falls. High-jack a car and leave, go to a different country, and never come back." Klaus held his palms on Penny's bright wet cheeks as he spoke these words to her.

Penny nodded, "Yes." She whispered through dry lips, then she turned to leave.

Klaus released her and she left the home immediately, and you could hear her running from the house outside as her memory faded away.

"So, they got the warning huh?" Caroline said with a light tease in her voice, folding her arms across her chest.

"It isn't safe for you here." Klaus said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to his room, "You will stay in here from now on."

"What?" Caroline asked, her cheeks immediately flushing.

Klaus's hands were suddenly on her cheeks, "You need to stay by my side at all times. You have almost been killed twice in just two days." Yet Klaus's eyes weren't glowing with compulsion.

She could feel the heat of his fingertips against her face, she found it soothing and goose bump worthy as she felt them shivering up her arm.

She wanted him to kiss her _so badly_.

"And that involves sharing the same bed?" Caroline nodded towards the bed.

"I can freely assume that you will be a mature adult about this and not make this anything that it isn't." Klaus cocked his head to the side.

But Caroline couldn't miss the light blush that spread across his cheeks too.

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up grudgingly, but her dreams weren't filled with nightmares. But this dream had been particularly.. sexual. She shot a glance towards Klaus to see he was still sleeping, good, she didn't want to his face after having <em>that<em> kind of dream about him.

She clambered out of his bed, carefully tiptoeing across the room and outside of his room, she noticed one of the Hybrids eyeing her.

"What?" Caroline snapped, pissed because she had almost been killed the previous night, and she really didn't want to deal with one of Klaus's stupid Hybrids.

The Hybrid stalked towards her, quickly and efficiently, he grabbed her by the wrist and shoved her into the coat closet.

"I can get you out of here." His husky breath was breathing hard in her face now.

She felt hope for the first time in what felt like months.


	10. Chapter 10: Seduction

Caroline eyed the Hybrid, folding her arms across her chest, "Do you take me for a idiot?"

The Hybrid looked startled for a moment before stuttering out, "O-Of course not." He shyly said, now looking at his feet.

"What's your name?"

"Lucas." He mumbled under his breath.

"Well Lucas, if you want to live past tomorrow, I suggest you don't go around and say those kind of things. I've had two attempts on my life in the past two days, if you consider me a idiot, then you really need to get your facts straight." Caroline snapped at him, becoming quite impatient with dealing with Klaus's stupid hybrids.

Lucas backed up a few steps, "Please don't let him kill me." He half begged.

Caroline took several steps until she was in his face, "Just a fair warning, if he overheard this, you'll most likely be dead in a few moments."

Then, just as if Caroline had snapped her fingers, Klaus was standing behind Lucas as Lucas dropped to the floor. His bloodied heart now clenched in Klaus's hand.

"Morning, love." Klaus dropped the heart onto Lucas's still body, his hand smeared in blood.

"Is this how I'm going to spend all of my mornings now?" Caroline asked with a pointed look towards Lucas's body.

Klaus grinned to himself, "Unfortunately so."

* * *

><p>Caroline took a quick shower, but that didn't stop her from shaking so hard she was afraid she'd fall down. She had the water on all the way hot, but she still felt so cold. After narrowly missing her death this morning, she was going anxious and rather jumpy all at once.<p>

Klaus had let her know that he could keep her safe.

Well, he seemed to be doing a good job so far - provided that she wasn't dead yet.

She wrapped herself in a towel and went into her room and quickly changed into a pair of faded jeans and a long sleeved t shirt paired with a cardigan. She then wandered downstairs.

Damon Salvatore sat at the kitchen table, casually drinking a bottle of scotch with Klaus, as if nothing was unusual.

They both looked up when she entered the room.

"Damon." Caroline choked out, unsure if she was dreaming or if he was actually here. Of course he was here, she could smell that peppermint coming off of him in waves.

Damon stood up and wrapped her in his arms, "Blondie. About time I got to see you."

She hugged him tighter, noting how she fit quite nicely in his arms.

"I've been under house arrest for a while." Caroline managed to choke out.

"A very extreme version of house arrest." Damon mumbled under his breath, releasing her and gripping her by the shoulders, "What's this I hear about Klaus's stupid Hybrids?"

Klaus stays silent at the table.

Caroline looks away from him, not wanting to answer his questions.

"Come on, Blondie. Either you answer me or I just get a answer out of Klaus over here." Damon nodded over to Klaus, noting his presence.

"They hate me. Apparently Klaus spends too much time worrying over me than them." Caroline just shrugged it off, pointing her glance out the window.

Damon raised a eyebrow before releasing Caroline and strolling over to Klaus, "Worry? About Caroline Forbes? You kidnapped her, why the hell do you care if she's harmed or whatever?" Damon questioned.

Klaus stood up, "In case you haven't noticed, she's in my protection now. If there was a single scratch on her - I'd never get my coffins back." Klaus said through tight lips.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Damon questioned, tilting his head to the side.

Klaus just stared ahead at Damon.

Damon's eyes widened, "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Damon took several steps back, laughing loudly, "You're _kidding!_ Has April Fools Day come early or something?"

Caroline looked quizzical between the two men, "Uh, care to enlighten me?"

A smirk grew across Damon's face, "You want me to tell her or will you?"

Klaus was suddenly restraining Damon against the wall, his hand pressed against his throat, "If you say anything, I rip your heart out right now and I'll keep her prisoner forever."

Damon's pride vanished quickly.

"Stop!" Caroline shouted, running over to the two and pushing Klaus off of Damon. Surprising for both Klaus and Caroline when she managed to shove him back.

"Damn it! Stop acting like preschoolers with a short temper!" She snapped at the two men, "Every time one of you Salvatores come to visit me, it's either to rescue me or pick a fight!" She growled to Damon, "You and Stefan have been _anything_ but help!"

Damon was shoving her against the wall then, his body pressed against hers, "Blondie, I'm sorry." He whispered against her lips, his forehead now on hers.

She could feel her breathing growing shallow.

That was what the Salvatores did to you.

"I didn't mean to pick a fight." Damon apologizes fluently and affectionately, "I should have just came and talked to you."

His breath smelled like a mixture of scotch and peppermint.

"It's okay." Caroline huskily breathed, becoming aware of how close they were.

His lips brushed lightly against the outer corner of her mouth before he pulled away from her.

_What a tease_. Her hormones screamed.

She noticed Klaus looking at the two through furious eyes.

* * *

><p>Caroline showed Damon up to her bed room, she wasn't sure whether this was a logical idea or not.<p>

"Nice place." Damon scoffed when he walked into the pink room.

"I didn't choose the colors." Caroline quipped with a tight frown, "I would have picked a light blue or green for this room."

"Why don't you just become a interior decorator, barbie?" Damon teased, walking around her room.

He looked out of place in that bright pink room, he was wearing a leather jacket and black pants, paired with his dark hair and mischievous eyes, he looked like a crook in a room full of valuables.

Caroline laughed, "I don't think I have the time for that at the moment."

"Oh yeah, almost forgot you were kidnapped by a insane Hybrid." Damon bit his lip, "We need to fix that soon, Barbie. Stefan's growing antsy."

"Why?" Caroline asked.

Damon made a horrible impression of a high pitched voice, "Because he misses you."

Caroline laughed and lightly punched his arm, "Thought he'd be fawning over Elena, like he usually does. That reminds me, why aren't you fawning over Elena right now?"

Damon gave a dry laugh, "Ha ha. So you became a comedian while trapped here. Classy, barbie, really classy."

Caroline grinned to herself, "Trust me, I've got nothing but time."

"I heard that Stefan made a escape attempt for you, how'd that go?" Damon asked, picking up a snow globe from beside her bed and shaking it.

"Well, obviously it failed." Caroline replied with a pointed look around the room, "I can't leave, sun or moon, night or day. I'm not going anywhere."

Damon looked intensely into the snow globe consisting of the Eiffel Tower, "Does it even snow in France?"

"I wouldn't know."

Damon set the snow globe down and grabbed Caroline firmly by the shoulders, "Elena told me about that tunnel."

"It probably won't work if whenever I get into the sun that I burn." Caroline hopelessly stated.

Damon pulled away from her, aggravated, "Damn, he's got everything all planned. Every little thing. He must have been planning this for weeks, this wasn't just a on the whim thing."

Caroline sat on her bed, "What do you expect me to do, Damon? I can't do anything, I've had run-ins with death for the past two days. Klaus's Hybrids are gunning for me, they aren't on my side."

"Come on Barbie, why don't you get _Klaus_ on your side instead?" Damon looked as if he had just found a cure.

Caroline scoffed and crossed her legs over the other, "Are you joking? _Klaus_?" She questioned.

Damon tilted his head to the side, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, "Come on, it's brilliant. Get him on your side and he'll begin letting you go out and do normal things, go and get your own clothes.. go out in the Garden." Damon rolled his hands as if to say 'etc etc'.

"He wouldn't fall for it."

"Come on, Barbie, put your charming qualities into overload and figure this out Caroline." Damon told her, "Even if you do have to kiss him, we'll forgive you."

Caroline turned a bright red at the last part.

"Come home already, Barbie." Damon knelt in front of her, holding her hands in his.

She sighed, knowing she'd regret it the minute she said it, "I'll do it."

* * *

><p>That night, when Caroline snuggled into Klaus's bed, she made sure to put on a barely see through nightgown over her bra and panties, and she noticed Klaus's lingering eyes as she climbed in.<p>

Her curls were loose after taking a shower and lightly blow drying her hair, she hadn't put it up and she wasn't going to bother.

She closed her eyes a smudge, making sure she could see a tiny bit through them. She noticed Klaus lick his lips and squeeze his eyes tightly shut, as if to say, 'Damn it, Klaus.'

His hand innocently brushed along her thigh, but she pretended not to notice, just shifting so she was closer to him.

His eyes widened a bit at this discovery and openly let his hand rest on her thigh.

Caroline opened her eyes slowly, as if to make the appearance as if she had been asleep.

"Yes?" She faked her best groggy voice she could.

Klaus was startled he was caught, "Sorry, I was sleeping, love. Go back to sleep." He innocently cooed her.

_Sure, right_.

"Mmm.." Caroline omitted a soft moan, "Your hand is very warm." Caroline snuggled in closer to him, "It's cold tonight." She innocently murmured against his shoulder.

His arms then enveloped around her, "I'll keep you warm, love. Just go to sleep."

Caroline did as she was told, allowing her eyes to slide shut, and she felt the lightest of kisses on her forehead.

"Caroline Forbes." Klaus whispered lightly under his breath.

She didn't stir at the mention of her name.

A few hours later, she woke up very warm, almost too warm.

Her eyes tickled themselves open until she noticed that Klaus was still asleep beside her, but his grip was strong and protective around her tiny waist.

Caroline tried to gently break his grip, but it was apparent that he was clinging on to her for dear life.

"Klaus." She finally said, becoming fairly annoyed that his grip was so tight around her. Trapping her.

Klaus edged his eyes open, "Sorry, love." He noticed when he could feel her squirming in his arms.

He didn't release his grip, though.

"It's fine." Caroline could feel her stomach doing flips as she noticed how close they were.

_We'd forgive you if you kissed him_.

Klaus's eyes were flickering from her eyes to her lips, debating whether or not to lean in and kiss the beautiful girl in his arms, or restrain himself.

Klaus was never good at restraining himself, but Caroline would be the one who leaned in first. He had stolen a kiss from her, now it was time to steal a kiss from him.

Their lips were now touching, Caroline realized with a bolt of shock that Klaus was _kissing her back_.

His hand now on her waist as he began to hover over her.

_Oh god, Damon didn't say anything about sex__._

Caroline's conscious was screaming at her, delighted yet afraid all at once.

His lips were urgent and demanding, and she met his lips with the same intensity. Kissing Klaus was a sensation that Caroline would most likely never forget for the rest of eternity, she would always think of Klaus while kissing other men. Klaus was a grade A kisser, his lips were soft yet fierce, sexy yet sweet, his stubble brushed her jaw in the most delightful way.

Her body, on the other hand, was set aflame just by the physical contact between the two. His curves and bumps lined hers quite perfectly, his body resting on her, Caroline pondered for a moment if she was aflame.

She could feel the intensity in her lips also, his tongue seeking entry as she opened her mouth to omit a moan.

His hand roamed down her body then, he was freely letting out moans of his own.

When he broke away from her, and she from him, they were both breathing hard and quick.

"Caroline." Klaus spoke her name with a raspy voice, his eyes seeking her response.

Caroline was startled and her lips felt as if they had just kissed a bonfire, "Klaus." She said, but her voice sounded more like a moan than a name.

His lips fell back on her, demanding and urgent once more, his hand edged towards her nightgown, wanting to rip it off.

Caroline gently pushed him back, his breath was quick and raspy in her face, "I can't." She told him, her eyes seeking his.

Klaus swallowed hard, wanting her so bad he thought he was going to snap in half.

"Understandable." Klaus quickly got off of her, before Caroline could even sit up, he was gone. Just a breath of air ruffling her hair, from when he had left.

Caroline laid back on the bed, rubbing her hands against her face before just holding them over her mouth, "Oh my god." She said to herself, before burying her head in her pillow.


	11. Chapter 11: Fun

Caroline had been stuck in her room so she began to paint her toe nails a bright pink. After some boredom came and stayed, Caroline found the room that held Rebekah. She tapped her fingers against the coffin before sliding it open.

"Afternoon Rebekah, I should probably unstake you, but you'd kill me in less then a second. Also, I kind of hate you." Caroline said to the staked original, "You probably want to rip my throat out now or go and flaunt Tyler in front of me."

Caroline paused, as if waiting for a response.

"God, I'm going insane." Caroline groaned, placing her elbows on the edge of Rebekah's coffin.

"Wouldn't surprise me." She heard a familiar voice say from the doorway, and she turned to see Tyler Lockwood.

"Tyler." Caroline choked out, slamming the coffin shut and twirling around to see him.

Tyler grinned, dimples highlighting his face, "In the flesh."

She wasn't sure whether to break into a run and hug him, or just turn away from him without saying anything.

"Klaus bring you here?" She settled for a snarky remark instead.

Tyler lightly scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, he did actually. Wanted me to hang out with the other Hybrids, make connections or whatever."

Caroline nodded, "Oh yeah? Why don't you go and hang out with your new buddies? Since _obviously_ nothing else matters to you except damn Originals and Hybrids." Caroline moved to brush past him but he grabbed her elbow.

"We both know that's not all I care about." Tyler said, his eyes glowing with passion.

Caroline swallowed hard, "Oh yeah? Prove it then." She replied, pulling her elbow out of his grip.

He then spun her around and his hands were on her face, his lips stroking hers, gentle and fragile - the absolute opposite of Klaus's kisses.

She didn't feel any kind of spark, she felt nothing.

She tore away from him, "I can't do this Tyler." She admitted, her voice raspy as she backed away from him slowly, "I'm sorry."

Tyler looked at her for a moment, but she was already tearing down the hall, desperate to escape his eyes, those eyes. She knew if she saw those pain inflicted eyes, she would run back to him and soothe him. Let him know she was sorry, and she was such a idiot.

But she couldn't bare it.

* * *

><p>Caroline could hear Klaus fiddling around downstairs, distant crashes sounding every few seconds. Caroline just rolled onto her stomach and continued reading a magazine she found suspiciously on her bed when she arrived in her room. Her legs were in the air as she waved them innocently back and forth.<p>

Her eyes threatened to drag closed, but she let her eyes remain open.

Caroline finally grew tired of herself and went downstairs, she saw Klaus pacing the kitchen, a phone clenched between his hands.

"Stefan, damn it!" Klaus shouted into the phone, "What do I need to do?" Klaus growled through clenched teeth, then a long pause, "No, you know I can't do that, Stefan."

He hung up the phone by throwing it at the wall, a fierce growl escaping his lips.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked, stepping out from her hiding place, rattled by his reaction.

Klaus locked eyes with her, "Obviously not." He replied through thin lips.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked, eyeing the broken phone on the wall, "I heard you say Stefan's name."

Klaus looked away from her, "Yes. Of course, it's always the Ripper."

Caroline ignored him, "What did he want?"

"You, obviously. Willing to drive the Doppelganger off the bridge to have you come back."

Caroline turned a bright red, "What?" She asked quietly.

"But he won't. It's Elena, you don't drive someone off a bridge that you love." Klaus rolled his eyes and began to pour himself some scotch, "Want some?" He asked.

Caroline nodded, "Yeah, sure. Hand me the bottle."

Klaus raised a eyebrow at her, "Don't want to go too tipsy do you? Might end up doing something you regret."

Caroline took the bottle from him, raising it up in the air, "That's exactly what I was aiming for." She said, raising the bottle to her lips and taking a large swallow.

A few hours later, Klaus was exactly right. Caroline had trouble standing up on her feet while the loud bass erupted through the house, rattling the walls.

Klaus finally took the bottle from her, "Love, you've had enough to drink tonight." He turned down the music and she put out her lip in a pout.

"You're so mean to me!" Caroline called at him, strolling over to him, "I don't care if you're a Original, I still like to.." Her sentence disappeared from her suddenly, "What was I going to say?"

Klaus grinned, "I don't know, you tell me."

Caroline hiccuped then, she erupted in giggles, "Hm. I'll tell you what Mr. Hybrid Master or whatever, if you let me go, I'll make it worth your while."

Klaus had a amused grin, "Are you offering yourself up for a plea bargain?"

"I guess you could say that." Caroline winked at him and nearly fell over, but she caught herself in time.

"How about when you're not drunk, love?" He asked her.

Caroline laughed hysterically, "I'm not drunk! - Your drunk!"

Klaus smirked, "I'm drunk? Just barely, love. You can't bare to stand on your feet a second longer."

"Oh yeah? Is that what you think? How about a bet on that, Mr Hybrid Master?" Caroline grinned at him, wiggling her eyebrows as some kind of challenge.

Klaus chuckled, "I don't exactly have a breathalyzer laying around."

Caroline shimmied off her jacket, becoming searingly hot in the room with the fire place blasting flames.

"How about we play strip poker?" Klaus suggested innocently, but innocence was far from what was in his eyes.

"Oh, what is this? Is the Original hitting on me?" Caroline mused to herself, delicately planting a finger on her lips, "Okay, you know what, deal, I'll play this dumb game of yours."

"Don't flatter yourself, darling." Klaus told her, a amused grin lighting up his face, he turned towards the table to see that beer pong was set up, but they were playing a completely different version, "Your turn first." He handed the small white ball to Caroline and she took it graciously.

Caroline threw the ball, but it bounced off the rim of one of the cups and fell onto the floor, she grimaced.

"What do you want off?" Caroline turned towards Klaus. His eyes showed a hint of surprise that she was allowing him to pick.

Klaus raised a glass of scotch, "The shirt will do."

Caroline smiled at him while stripping off her shirt, which left her in a black lace bra.

"My turn." Klaus said, picking up the ball and just throwing it at the wall.

"You know, the point of the game is to get it in one of the cups." Caroline pointed out to him.

Klaus just smiled at her, "What do you want off, love?"

Caroline shifted uncomfortably, and decided to quote him from earlier, "The shirt will do." She nodded towards his shirt.

He chuckled softly to himself before taking his shirt off in inhuman speed, "How about everything instead?"

Caroline laughed, "You didn't miss that much."

"What if I want to?"

Caroline turned a bright red.

He took quick steady steps towards her, before his hands gripped her face and his mouth was urgent and demanding on hers. Her sober subconscious slowly slid away as he fumbled for her pants.

Her lips met his with the same urgency, and she could hear small voices in her head whispering the same exact thing.

_You'll regret this in the morning_.

But she didn't care at the moment, because in light speed, her back was on Klaus's bed and the door had been slammed shut and locked. His warm body pressed against hers, she could feel his abs digging into her abdomen as he pressed against her, his own pants sliding off in a matter of seconds.

That left the two in their underwear.

Klaus's lips were now on her neck, sucking the gentle skin as she moaned.

Soft gasps as his fingers trailed down her body towards her panties, and he casually slid them off.

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up with a pounding hangover, so, getting drunk was not all that it was made out to be, especially the after effects. For one, she woke up next to a naked Klaus, then she realized that she, was also naked. Caroline fumbled out of the bed, quietly and desperately searching for her clothes.<p>

Oh god, she was dead meat. If she ever returned to Mystic Falls, it would be in a casket or in a vase full of her ashes, Damon was going to kill her.

Knowing Klaus, he'd dangle this above her head whenever she made any kind of threat, he'd just pick up the phone and casually be like: hey Stefan, guess who I just slept with last night?

Caroline was doomed.

She was sliding on her bra when she heard Klaus shift behind her, she turned around to see Klaus propped up on his elbow, watching her.

"In a rush to leave, love?" He asked her, rubbing his hand against the space she had left behind.

"This was a mistake." Caroline quickly said, as if she needed to jump to her own defense.

"Didn't feel like a mistake to me."

"Of course it wouldn't _to you_." Caroline quickly snapped, "Damon, Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie are going to _kill me._ Unless you do it first." She muttered the last part under her breath.

Klaus leaped out of bed so fast, Caroline didn't have time to blink before his hand was on her waist and flinging her into bed, climbing steadily on top of her, Caroline become vaguely aware of the fact that he was _naked_.

"You really think I'm going to kill you?" Klaus cooed, his hands restraining her wrists above her head.

Caroline didn't flinch from his eyes, but she shifted uncomfortably under him.

"I fancy you." Klaus smoothly said.

"You don't know me!" Caroline cried, trying to break out of his grip.

"I got a few glimpses last night." Klaus smirked.

"But that - _isn't - me!"_ She cried once more, "My naked body barely counts!"

"I wasn't counting that, but if you'd like to.." Klaus trailed off, obviously enjoying the reaction he was sparking out of Caroline.

Caroline glared at him, fuming in the lightest way, "You're just crazy!"

Klaus smirked, "Isn't that the beauty of it?"

She finally was able to break his hold and flipped so she was on top of him this time, but he held onto her hips.

"Obviously you've forgotten how I arrived here." Caroline said through clenched teeth.

Klaus leaned up as far as he would dare, "You've forgotten that I _always_ get what I want."

"And what exactly is it that you want?"

"You, Caroline Forbes. I want Caroline Forbes." Klaus chuckled to himself at seeing the surprise fade into Caroline's eyes.

"No you don't. You can't." Caroline said raspily, "No one wants Caroline Forbes."

"I want the underdog, just this once. I want the outsider of the group, the baby vampire." Klaus pulled her down so she was fairly close to his lips, "I want you."

She could feel goosebumps decorating her skin in bunches, "No you don't." She whispered, afraid that if she spoke that it would break her and she would begin screaming.

She had to be in a nightmare, this couldn't be real.

_Wake up damn it!_

"I won't stop until I have you." Klaus let a hand innocently stroke her face.

Caroline pulled herself away from him, "B-But.."

"But what, is there someone else? Stefan, perhaps? He seems like the most likely choice."

Caroline felt herself blush at the mention of Stefan, sure, she had always looked at Stefan as a friend, but she wouldn't bypass the opportunity to kiss him - if it ever arose.

Klaus sat up in the bed, "I've got a very short list of people Caroline."

"This can't happen. Us, we can't." Caroline shook her head at the craziness of it all.

He grasped her hands in his, "We can leave this place, go to Paris, go to Rome. I suppose you've never been to those places, I can take you to see the _world_."

Then he was pressing down on her again, her back on the mattress as his kisses slowly smothered her.

He kept whispering words between, "You want me, I know it." He'd break away and whisper this at times.

"Why shouldn't two beautiful people be together?" Klaus would murmur against her neck as he trailed kisses along her collarbone.

Caroline flipped so she was on top of him, clenching his face between her small frail hands, kissing him hungrily and angrily, as if she was suffocating and he was the only one who could save her. His moans erupted in her mouth as Caroline kissed him, his tongue circling her mouth.

They had rough angry sex.

Hate-filled sex.

Caroline remembered every minute of it, and she wasn't sure how she was going to get out of this mess she had made for herself.


	12. Chapter 12: Remember

Caroline Forbes had put herself into quite the situation. After she heard Klaus's soft snores, she quickly slipped out of the bed and retrieved her clothing, tip toeing back to her room and locking the door immediately. _I'm such a idiot!_ She thought wildly to herself, how could she allow herself to lose control so easily?

She had a tight leash on her hormones 24/7, but they just burst out and exploded when she was with Klaus. Klaus didn't allow her to think straight, hell, he barely gave her any reaction time.

So, maybe sleeping with Klaus _was_ a bad idea. She could basically see her grave stone.

She felt doomed.

* * *

><p>Apparently she had fallen asleep but she heard a soft knock at her door, and she sat up in her bed, quiet.<p>

"Caroline? Love?" Klaus called through the door, "I expect that you need some blood now, so I'd like it if you opened up."

Caroline's chest tightened, how would it feel seeing his face after sleeping with him?

She opened the door and he was there. Just, there. He was standing in front of her, unkempt and a amused and satisfied glint in his eye that she couldn't stand.

"Thank you." She coldly said, taking the blood bag from him and ready to slam the door in his face, but his foot prevented escape from the awkwardness. She glared at his foot, daring it to move, but it remained in place.

She gave up on her attempt to keep him out and instead flounced over to her makeup table, seating herself on the chair, "What do you want?" She asked, avoiding his eyes as he walked into the room.

Klaus cocked his head to the side, "Someone's snappy today." He took a seat on the edge of her bed, folding his hands together in his lap.

Caroline drank out of her blood bag, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Last night.." Caroline began, flushing a bright red.

"A mistake, I assume." Klaus's eyes met hers, with a fierce intensity passing between the two, and Caroline quickly darted her eyes from his, her face flashing a even brighter red.

"Of course." Caroline muttered under her breath, "A mistake." She spoke.

Then suddenly, he was there, standing in front of her, his hand on the side of her face, willing her to stand up.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked, surprised, she sees his eyes beginning to glow, "You're going to compel me? -" She begins, but his hands grip her face.

Klaus's eyes began to glow with compulsion, "Calm down love." he says so softly, it feels like a whisper against her skin.

Caroline isn't scared anymore, freely allowing herself to gaze into his eyes, "I- can't.." She whispers back to him, but her eyes won't move from his.

"I know." He soothes, "It'll be all right Caroline. You'll be all right."

She breathes slowly.

"You will forget about last night, and this morning. As far as you are concerned, nothing happened between us, and you still hate me." Klaus spoke the words barely above a whisper as Caroline became lost in his eyes.

She staggered back, the memories quickly flooding from her.

* * *

><p>As far as Caroline Forbes was concerned, yesterday had been a blur to her, she must have slept through a portion of the day or something along those lines. She just knew that it was her weekend to finally <em>go home<em>, but Klaus of course, would be tagging along.

"Ready yet?" Klaus called through the door.

Caroline scowled at the door, "When I come out, then I'll be ready." She answered snappily.

Klaus's lips curled into a furious growl.

She zipped up her suitcase and began rolling it to the door, opening it to see a rather impatient Hybrid on her doorstep, "Careful, immortality is forever, so is wrinkles." She noted to his frown lines.

Klaus just rolled his eyes at her perfectly feminine comment about looks.

"Is that all that matters to you, love? Looks?" Klaus questions her, his eyes sliding past her eyes when they met.

"Well, it doesn't hurt." Caroline tosses a smile over to Klaus.

Klaus opens the car door for Caroline and she quickly steps in, her eyes dragging themselves to the ignition. She's sourly disappointed when she sees that the keys aren't in the ignition. So far, Caroline didn't have a game plan for how she'd get out of Klaus's sight.

"Where would I rank on your little list of looks?" Klaus playfully teases her.

She's never seen Klaus like this, so joyful and upbeat. When just a few weeks earlier he had been about two steps away from ripping her heart out.

"You would want to know wouldn't you?" Caroline counters his question with another question, "Where would I rank on _your_ list?"

Klaus dryly laughs, "You first."

A light blush touches her cheeks and she laughs a bit, "Not so sure yet."

"You have to think about it?"

"Don't go and think all mighty about yourself, Mr. Hybrid Master."

Klaus grins to himself, "I think I'd list you as number one."

Caroline's chest tightens, "That's a bit high, don't you think? You've been around a million years, you're bound to have seen someone much more pretty then me."

"Immortality isn't as long as you think." Klaus keeps his eyes on the road.

"Is that so?" Caroline smiles to herself, turning her head to gaze out the window.

"You never answered my question." He notes.

"Give me a million years or so, then I'll rank you."

So, plans of escape was racing through Caroline's mind as she watched longingly outside of the window, watching the world fly past her.

She almost wanted to open the door and jump out.

Almost.

"You've been silent a awful long time." Klaus finally says, breaking the silence.

"I don't know. I just, feel weird." Caroline finally notes the big blank in her memory, turning to Klaus, "You compelled me, didn't you?"

Klaus looks startled by the question, but Caroline catches the flash of guilt across his face before he can hide it.

"You did!" Caroline snaps, sitting up in her car seat, a pointed glare at him, "What don't you want me to remember so bad?"

His eyes remain on the road, "It's best for you if you didn't know."

Caroline pauses for a moment, "Pull over." She says quietly, he pretends not to hear her, so she repeats herself, much louder, "Pull over!" She snaps at him.

He jerks the car to the right, getting a few honks from the drivers behind him as they try not to swerve.

Caroline opens her car door, stepping out and slamming the car door behind her.

Klaus does the same, "If you're trying to run love, you won't get any where." He says, walking after her into the forest.

"Then you're going to be chasing me for a long time." Caroline snaps back, walking quicker, "You lied to me!"

"I didn't lie to you." Klaus quickly states, "I just kept the truth from you, I was trying to protect you."

"What do you need to protect me from? What is _so_ bad that I can't know? Who or what is it that you're trying to keep from me?" Caroline turns around suddenly, her blonde hair curling around to one side.

Klaus watches her, amused, "I'm keeping you from me." He states, "Would you really like to know what happened last night, Caroline Forbes?"

Suddenly, she's unsure, "Keeping me from you? What? I hate you, in case you forgot, you tend to slaughter most of my friends and you on the other hand, have tried to kill me in the duration of three days!" She pauses for a moment, not sure if she even wants to know anymore. "Are you compelling me again!-" Caroline begins to hiss.

"That's all you, love." Klaus says, "Maybe you don't actually want to know. In fact, I agree with your conscious, it's best that it stays locked up."

"Or maybe, _you_ don't want me to know." Caroline shoots back, hoping to catch him at a dead end, "You don't want me to know what happened."

"I wouldn't care if you knew."

"Then why'd you compel me? Why did it matter so much that you needed to make sure I couldn't remember it?" Caroline begins to ask, "Well answer me!"

"Because you wouldn't look at me the same anymore."

"I'll look at you the way I always do."

"In the beginning of this or the ending?" Klaus asks.

"The ending?" Caroline asks, unsure if he is about to say something important.

"I meant now." Klaus quickly corrects himself, "Answer the question, Caroline."

"I don't know. I've always looked at you the same." Caroline shifts on her feet, suddenly uncomfortable.

"That's the problem." Klaus hisses.

"Can I have a hint so then I can decide if I should know or not?" Caroline asks.

"This isn't wheel of fortune, Caroline." Klaus impatiently says.

Caroline rakes her hand through her hair, "If it was, this would be so much easier." She sits down, putting her face in her hands, if her heart was alive, it would be beating so quickly like a hummingbird.

Klaus stares at her, unsure as he takes steps towards her, "Do you want your memories back or not?" Klaus asks, giving her the option either to live in blissful ignorance or blunt awkwardness.

She looks up from her hands, "Yes." She chokes out.

He's sitting in front of her on his knees, his hands gentle on her face, almost stroking them as his eyes begin to glow with compulsion.

His eyes glow with compulsion, "You will remember everything, Caroline Forbes." He speaks very softly.

Caroline passes out as the memories come back. They flood back so quickly, the last thing she feels is Klaus's electric arm around her waist as he grabs her before she can fall.

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up with a throbbing headache. She felt as if someone was pressing a nail through her skull, when she woke up, she noted that she was in <em>her<em> room. The one that wasn't painted a bright pink, and she made the startlingly discovery that she was alone through out the house.

Maybe Klaus went out to kill some humans and just dropped her off here.

_Klaus_.

The name struck lightning through her, just the mention of him reminded her of their 'time' together. Specifically the last night they had spent together.

Strip poker gone rogue, that's what she liked to call it. Her feet pounded against the staircase as she raced back up it after looking through the kitchen, finding ultimately nothing.

When she returned upstairs, she saw a note laying on her bed, she opened it.

_Welcome home, Caroline._

That was all the letter said, and when she opened the package that had lain beneath the note, she found her toothbrush and other belongings she had left behind at Klaus's house.

Nestled deep inside, she found another letter.

_Goodbye_.

She put aside the letter and glanced around her room, then she took a leap of faith by stepping outside. The moon didn't kill her or bite at her skin like it should have, her sun ring was still on her finger.

Caroline went back inside, "Klaus?" She shouted throughout the house, he was supposed to be watching her like a hawk.

"Klaus?" Caroline called a bit more frantically.

His name on her lips made her remember more sharply what had occurred between the two of them, but right now, she didn't care. She couldn't care because she couldn't find him.

"First I want you to stay the hell away from me and when I finally want answers you up and disappear." Caroline mutters under her breath, stalking the house.

"Caroline?"

Caroline turns around, yet she's disappointed with what she sees, just the tiniest bit.

"Mom!" Caroline cries out, racing to meet her Mom in a hug, her Mom hugs her back tightly, her perfectly human tears falling onto Caroline's coat.

"Sweetie." Her Mom strokes her hair, "Where have you been?"

"It's a long story." Caroline hiccups.

Her Mom pulls away from her, her hands on her cheeks, "I don't even care. I'm just so glad you're home Caroline."

They hug again, and Caroline fails to see the Original she was hunting for just minutes before walking away from the house.

Finally after a long tearful hour Caroline retreats to her room, seeing another note, she becomes dimly annoyed that she can't feel him moving around her own house.

_You'll never see me again._

That's all the note says, Caroline isn't sure whether to be pleased or heartbroken about this.

She just knows she's going to drink herself into oblivion tomorrow just to get through the night.


	13. Chapter 13: Twists

Caroline Forbes was finally able to get out of the overbearing eyes of everyone in Mystic Falls, all questioning why Klaus had let her go. Then their eyes shifted over to Stefan, and that's when she took a dive for the bar, all she knew was that she was going to drink herself into a stupor that night.

After compelling the bartender to get her a drink, she downed it quickly. After a few drinks or so, her eyes were becoming hazy and the human boys came closer to her. She could smell trouble radiating off of them.

"Look what we've got here boys." One of them chirped, but she couldn't tell which one.

Caroline glared at them through drunk and unsteady eyes, "What do you want?"

One of the humans grabbed her arm, "Lets go, blondie." He burped.

Caroline grabbed his wrist and twisted it up behind his back, "Don't talk to me like that." She hissed, afraid for a second her fangs would pop out.

"I think that's quite enough." She heard a British accent scold, when Caroline raised her eyes, she noted that this wasn't the Original she was looking for.

"Elijah." Caroline let go of the human boy and he quickly darted away from her, chanting various curse words she hadn't bothered to listen to.

He sat down in the seat beside her, eyeing her glass, "I never took you as a drinker."

Caroline grins at the Original, "There's a first time for everything, isn't there?"

"Allow me to take you home." Elijah says, "I'm becoming vaguely annoyed with the death count that is bound to build up with all of these humans around."

"You think I can't control myself?" Caroline questions.

"It wasn't you I'm worried about." Elijah's eyes appear to be far away now.

Caroline can feel herself becoming more sober, but she doesn't ask for another drink, "Then who are you worried about? You?"

"Nik." Elijah says easily, downing a drink.

"Klaus?" Caroline questions, looking around the two to see them perfectly alone, "I don't know what game you're playing, but as far as I know, he's staying as far away from me as he can." Caroline grabs her purse and makes to leave.

"Be careful, Miss. Forbes. Not everything is as it seems." Elijah says to her, then disappearing, leaving a waft of wind in his wake.

She rolls her eyes and leaves the bar.

* * *

><p>As she is walking home, she's under a street light when she notes a dark alley, she decides that if she jumped the wall, she'd get home faster. Being drunk and pissed off was a deadly combination for Caroline Forbes.<p>

She enters the alley and she can already hear a voice behind her.

"So you're the girl my brother keeps drawing." His voice coos, and she turns to see a stranger.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Caroline snaps, annoyed with the boy and wanting to get rid of him.

"I'm sure you do." He says, then the man was right in front of her, no longer looking like a boy from far away.

Caroline takes a step back from him and he grabs her wrist.

"Kol. And you must be Caroline Forbes, aren't you?" He pronounces her full name with a lash of his tongue.

She swallows hard, unsure how he even knows her name, "You're one of the Originals." She notes.

"Good job, was waiting to see how long it'd take for you to get that. So I'm taking Nik doesn't talk about me much?" Kol frowns a bit, "But it's been a awful long time since I've seen this century. What is this Justin Bieber girls seem to be tripping themselves over?"

Caroline bites her lip, wanting to rip her wrist out of his fiery grip, "What do you want from me?" She snaps.

"Fiesty. I see why Nik enjoys you." Kol tugs her a little closer to him, omitting a soft gasp to come out of her.

"Let go of me." She says through clenched teeth, "I don't know what little game you're playing-"

Then his body is suddenly pressing hers against the wall, a gasp of pain coming from her.

"Lets get something straight, blondie. I'm in charge here, not you." Kol says, his face so close to hers that his lips momentarily brush against hers.

Caroline bites her lip and remains silent. Caroline knew when to pick her battles, but this wasn't one of them.

"Kol, I think you've had enough fun for one night." She heard a familiar voice say.

She looked over to see Klaus standing at the entry of the alley, walking towards them slowly but surely.

"But she's quite the gem, brother. Thought I might want to tickle her fancies tonight." Kol says, as if Caroline isn't there.

Caroline pushes him off of her then, her anger finally rising to it's peak, "Leave me alone! I don't care if you're a original!" She begins to say, but then her throat is being clenched against the wall.

"Quite the loud mouth though." Kol adds, squeezing tighter, "Such a beautiful body put to waste with that mouth."

Caroline is then dropped on the floor, and Klaus is restraining Kol on the ground.

"Would you _for once_ not be so pestering?" Klaus scolds his brother, "Don't force me to put a dagger back in your heart!"

Caroline pulls herself up off the ground, holding her throat lightly and willing air back into her lungs.

"Oh brother, but we've all finally gotten out. Perhaps I should be thanking the Salvatore boy, not you." Kol snaps into Klaus's face.

Caroline is watching this exchange, casually backing towards the end of the alley, wanting to jump the wall and let her legs run as fast as they can.

"I can see you, sweetheart!" Kol tauntingly calls from under Klaus, whipping his brother off and pulling himself to his feet, "Thought you'd escape me so easily?"

Caroline can feel her muscles tensing for a fight, "You looked a little tied up, doll, thought I'd just leave so you two could sort out your family issues." Since he was playing off the pet names thing, so could she.

Kol smirks at her, he can feel her playing his game, excepting she's playing it with a entirely different motive in mind, "I'm not wrapped up anymore, sweet."

He's caught her, and he knows it very well.

"Well, I am." She quickly spits out, jumping over the wall in a cat like grace and running like hell. Her legs are pumping and moving so fast, if a human saw her right now, they'd think she was a gust of wind instead of a being. She can hear them behind her, yes, both of them. Caroline jumps over another wall, her black leather boots hitting the pavement sickeningly, but she keeps moving. She can't be caught just yet.

She can't draw Kol to her house, it'd be dangerous considering her Mom's a human. He could easily compel his way in, then she wouldn't stand a chance.

Instead she dives for the graveyard, the intertwining paths begging to be lost in. A few minutes into the graveyard, she can't hear them anymore, so she begins to walk.

She takes notice she's _lost_.

Caroline can feel panic settling in, she can hear someone's footsteps, but its hard to tell whether it's her own or Kol's. So she dives behind a grave stone and curls up against it.

Her breathing is quick and raspy as she tries to quiet it down.

"Hello, love." She hears a voice above her say.

Caroline backs away from him, into the forest, opening her mouth to scream, but then noticing that it's Klaus.

Klaus offers a hand to her and she takes it, allowing him to help her pull her up.

"Well, you didn't tell me your psychotic brothers were out of their coffins." Caroline says to Klaus, folding her arms across her chest, "Do I have to break my heel every night running from them, from now on?"

"Kol was merely curious." Klaus says.

"Curiosity killed the cat. In this case, I'd be the cat." Caroline said, quirking her eyebrow at him.

"You'll be fine, Kol is hardly a threat. More of a nuisance." Klaus reassures her, walking around the grave yard, she stumbles after him.

"Says the all mighty Hybrid Master. In case you forgot, I'm still a 'baby vampire' as everyone enjoys calling me." Caroline grumbles after him.

"I forgot how sarcastic you tend to be." Klaus says, a slow grin working it's way across his face.

"I wasn't being sarcastic." She mutters.

"Also defensive."

"I wasn't being defensive!"

"There it is again." Klaus whirls around to look at her, and she almost collides with his chest, but he grabs her wrists in time.

Caroline looks away from him impatiently, "You were just going to up and leave?"

Klaus's eyes widen when he realizes exactly what she's talking about, he releases her wrists and sits down. Motioning for her to sit next to him.

Caroline sits beside him, but she won't even look at him.

"That was the game plan." Klaus says, "But I found the coffins, and suddenly, Elijah was awake and he had undaggered everyone, I didn't have time to pack up and leave like I initially had planned."

Caroline's eyes are on him now, "You got your coffins back?"

"Yes." Klaus says, "That's why I let you go."

"With no answers and just some stupid letters?" Caroline glares at him and she can feel her chest tightening.

"I didn't think they were stupid."

"They were vague."

"But they weren't stupid."

"I'm the defensive one?"

Klaus throws back his head and laughs, something Caroline needs to get used to, because his laughter always catches her off guard.

"Me and you, love. We're a lot alike." Klaus says, his eyes now bearing into hers, "Defensive, of course."

Caroline smiles at this, then realizes she's talking to a sadistic murderer and resumes to her usual grim look.

"We've both got our families back. You've got your friends, and this is the part where we part ways.." Klaus looks over head, glancing at the half moon, "Full moon is in a full days."

Caroline glances down at her feet, "I know."

"What are you going to do about Tyler?"

Caroline sighs, not wanting to face the Tyler problem yet, "As far as I know, we're still broken up. I don't want to get back together with him though.." She breaks off when she notices Klaus's look on his face.

"Is it because of me?" Klaus questions, slowly.

Caroline is caught off guard by the question, turning to stare at him tremendously, "No!" She says too quickly.

Klaus looks at her quizzing, "It must be."

"You're self centered." Caroline huffs, turning away from him.

Klaus smirks, "Am I?"

"Incredibly so."

"Look who I've found." Kol chirps above the two, "Come on Nik, this is such a unfair game, you get to save the damsel in distress from the villain? How come I have to be the villain?"

Klaus stands up quickly and Caroline does the same.

"Well Kol, it might have something to do with the fact you tried to kill her only a few minutes ago." Klaus says, raising a eyebrow at him as a challenge.

"We've gotten off on the wrong foot, dear Caroline." Kol takes her hand in his and presses his lips against it, "Kol Michaelson pleasure to finally meet you. Sorry for almost killing you."

Caroline looks at him with wide eyes, "Is he serious?" She asks, turning to Klaus.

"Of course I am, sweetheart." Kol adds with a smile, "Its just, I thought you'd be one of the weak ones."

"Weak ones?"

"Weak vampires." Kol says, "But you're quite the fascinating character, Caroline Forbes. Fiesty, I see why Nik has taken a liking to you. I may have to say for myself, that you do intrigue me dearly."

Caroline can feel a blush spreading across her cheeks, she wasn't used to such straight forward men before.

"Kol, I think you've had enough fun for one night." Klaus steps between the two then, in a almost protective stance between Caroline and Kol.

"I thought the fun was just beginning." Kol raises his eyebrows in amusement, "But sweet Caroline, I do beg, call me sometime. You ought to know where we live by now. Very big mansion, you won't miss it."

Caroline raises her eyebrows in disbelief, "I don't think I'll be making any visits anytime soon."

"If you want to have some fun, you know where I am." Kol winks at her before venturing off into the woods, a swagger in his step.

Caroline watches the Original go.

"Sorry for my brother." Klaus says, beginning to walk from her, but she stumbles after him.

"It's fine. He's quite the charmer." Caroline blushes when she adds the last part.

"If he heard you saying that, he'd have a fiesta with that." Klaus slows down his pace as he notices Caroline struggling after him.

Caroline brushes a piece of her hair out of her face, "So are you staying in town then?"

"Yes." Klaus says, "I need to keep my siblings on a short leash."

"Is Rebekah out also?"

"Of course, but she's been warned against hurting Elena. So you have no need to worry about your friend."

Too bad Caroline wasn't worrying about Elena.


	14. Chapter 14: Brothers

Caroline woke up, but that didn't shake the creepy feeling she had the night before. The feeling of dread knowing that now she had to watch over Elena like a hawk, or else she'd fall prey to Rebekah. Caroline Forbes did _not_ need this, she was stuck between her Hybrid ex boyfriend and his Hybrid Master.

She was beginning to feel like a yo yo, she couldn't see a end to this madness in sight. She dragged her eyes over to her alarm clock and saw that it was only 4 AM, so she had hours left to go until the sun came up.

She instead looked at her windows.

And saw someone staring back at her.

She opened her mouth to scream, but then the man was on her, his hand covering her mouth.

"I've found you." He singsonged.

Caroline met the eyes of Kol.

She threw him off of her, getting out of her bed and landing on the floor, "How'd you get in here!" The real question was: how the fuck did you get into my house.

"Your Mother is quite the lovely lady when compelled, I must say." Kol throws her a loose grin.

Caroline could feel anger boiling under her skin, her fangs begging to pop out so her veins would pop out around her eyes, "Get. Out." She snapped.

Kol sits on the edge of her bed, "But dear Caroline, I thought this would be appropriate for our first date."

"_Date_?" Caroline says in disbelief, "If you wanted to ask me on a date, breaking into my house and compelling my Mom is hardly the way to do it."

"Sorry, getting used to the whole 21st century gist of things." Kol waves his hand carelessly, "I must admit, you intrigue me."

Caroline was getting _so_ tired of Originals talking about how 'intrigued' they were with her, "Oh yeah? How?"

He grins, "The underdog of the group? Come on Caroline, you know that we tend to root for the Underdogs. I believe that there is some vampire left in you."

Caroline looks at him with questioning eyes.

"Aren't you tired of drinking blood bags and killing bunnies?" Kol questions, strolling her room.

"People stay safe."

"And life stays boring."

Caroline glares at him, "Sorry I can't be entertaining."

"I didn't say _you_ weren't entertaining. You're quite the entertainment on your own, Miss Forbes." Kol throws her a wink, then Caroline's bedroom door is open and Caroline's Mom is standing in the doorway with a gun in her hands.

"Thought you could compel me?" Caroline's Mom shouts, taking the safety off the gun.

Kol's eyes widen and he then shakes his head, laughing, "Well then I guess I have to kill you-" He begins.

But Caroline attacks him, there is a rush of fabric as Caroline's distinct blonde hair sticks out as they become wrapped up in each other. Caroline is throwing various punches, trying to find his chest so she can rip out his ignorant heart!-

The door slams and Caroline's Mother is no longer in the doorway, but Klaus is there.

Hell, he's always there.

"Kol." Klaus says through tight lips, "What did I say about disturbing Caroline?"

Caroline quickly pulls herself from Kol, both of them breathing hard as they glower at each other.

Kol does the same, brushing a hand through his hair, "I seem to have forgotten. Maybe having a dagger in my heart caused some memory loss."

"You know very well what I told you."

"You told me explicitly that you'd rip my heart out and burn it in the fire place if I bothered her again, I call your bluff brother." Kol winks at his brother.

Klaus makes his lips into a growl, a low sound rumbling out of his chest. Caroline sees him leap and she screams from the surprise.

Kol isn't dead though, he's being restrained against the wall, a smirk against his face, "I knew you couldn't bare to kill your own brother."

Klaus was breathing hard by now, "One time Kol, this one time I let you get off."

Kol smirks, "Well, curse me, Nik, but it almost seems as if you have a _heart_. Trust me brother, you've most certainly changed since the last time we saw each other."

"Kol, shut up before I regret my decision on ripping your heart out."

* * *

><p>After finally ushering the two men out of her house, Caroline was tired and retreated upstairs to bed and passed out immediately.<p>

She wasn't sure if she could suffer through another encounter with any male at all. After all she'd been through, all she needed was a shoulder to cry on and Hot Cocoa to drink. She later got that when she arrived at Elena's house with Bonnie in tow, even though Bonnie was still mad about Jeremy leaving, Caroline forced her to come.

Equipped with hot cocoa in hand, Caroline happily chirped.

"So what's Klaus like?" Bonnie asked Caroline, interrupting their marathon of Gossip Girl.

Caroline looked down at her hot cocoa, taking a long sip before answering, "Vindictive, annoying, pestering, oh, did I forget to mention a sadistic murderer?"

"So that about covers it." Bonnie adds with a dry laugh.

"He's drunk a majority of the time too." Caroline adds for her own entertainment.

Bonnie grins to herself, "A Sober Original is a dangerous Original, a drunk Original is a whole other story."

Caroline smiles, "Exactly. But I'm so relieved to be out of that house. I mean really, I turn a corner and my heart is nearly ripped out."

"It was sort of like a death trap. Maybe Klaus had his hybrids do that to freak you out." Elena says.

"Here we go with Elena's conspiracy theories." Bonnie waves her hand in the air, "Go on Elena."

Elena blushes, "They are not conspiracy theories!"

Bonnie playfully shoves Elena, "Oh come on, we all know that you always go and assume."

"Its better that one of us does that." Elena rolls her eyes, "Did you see that Klaus has his family back? Thanks a lot for that Stefan." Elena staggers on his name, she always does.

Caroline looks down at her lap, feeling heat spread across her cheeks.

"Now we have more Originals to deal with." Bonnie sighs and leans back on the couch, "It'd be so much easier if we had one drunk Original."

"Tell me about it." Caroline mutters under her breath, if was only Klaus pestering her, Klaus she could handle. But Kol and Klaus? That was a whole other story.

Elena freezes, "What?"

"You didn't know?" Bonnie asks, "Didn't Stefan or Damon tell you?"

Elena shakes her head, looking as if she's deep in thought, "I can't believe this."

"They probably didn't want you to worry about Rebekah." Bonnie waves it off, but Elena isn't done.

"Well, I have to worry about her. Last time we talked I stabbed her in the back - literally." Elena runs a hand through her long straight hair, breathing a little hard.

Caroline can feel her heart beating like a hummingbird.

"Stefan and Damon will take care of it, they always do. They'll go to hell to protect you Elena." Bonnie looks away, as if she's disgusted by even the mention of the Salvatores, it was obvious Bonnie was beginning to harbor a dislike for the brothers. But you couldn't blame her, after all they put her through just to protect Elena.

Bonnie heard the microwave give a soft ding from the other room, "Hey Caroline, want to come with me to get the popcorn?"

Elena gives the two a strange look.

"Yeah, sure." Caroline shrugs and stands up, following Bonnie into the kitchen.

Bonnie pulls the popcorn out of the microwave and Caroline retrieves the bowls.

"Whats been up with you?"

Caroline looks up, startled by the question, "What?"

"You heard me, ever since you got back from Death Town you've been acting weird." Bonnie begins to pour the popcorn into three small bowls.

Caroline scoffs, "Me? Weird? Come on Bonnie, I haven't changed one bit." She says this and pops a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"Not to mention that Stefan gave up the only leverage he had on Klaus to get you back." Bonnie goes over to the fridge and grabs out a can of soda, "Then he disappears."

"Disappears?" Caroline questions.

"He hasn't been in town ever since you came back, Caroline. He just disappeared off the face of the planet, I know that Damon knows where he is, but he isn't fessing up to anything." Bonnie scowls.

"Damon? Coming forward with information without anything in it for him?" Caroline laughs, "You obviously don't know him."

Bonnie says something under her breath that sounds like: "Thank fucking lord for that."

Caroline smiles.

* * *

><p>After their marathon ended, Caroline looked out the window to see that the sun was just going down and it was around 7:00 PM.<p>

"Hey Bonnie, want to grab some dinner?" Caroline asks as she walks over to her car, "I hear Matt's working tonight."

Bonnie raises her eyebrows at her, "Matt? I thought you were wrapped up with Tyler."

Caroline flushes, "That was _not_ what I meant. Speaking of Tyler, I'm done with him. I'm not going to deal with his creepy sire bond a minute longer. I don't want to have to worry he'll shout out 'Klaus' while we're having sex."

Bonnie scrunches up her nose, "That was way too much information, Caroline.."

She shrugs and climbs into the car, Bonnie does the same except on the passengers side.

They drive to Mystic Grill and Caroline orders a salad while Bonnie orders chicken.

"Don't look now, but that new guy and Klaus keep looking over here." Bonnie keeps her eyes on Caroline, not allowing them to stray past her head.

Caroline puts her face in her hands, "Oh god." She moans under her breath, "Them."

Bonnie looks at her quizzing, "They been bothering you lately?"

Caroline scoffs, "All of the Originals bother me."

"Oh, right, stupid question." Bonnie pauses for a moment, "I'm not the best eavesdropper, but I can tell Kol isn't exactly being too quiet."

"I know, I can hear him." Caroline hisses, loud enough for him to hear, "Idiot. Can we just eat and get out of here as _quickly as humanly possible_?"

"Humanly?" Bonnie raises a eyebrow at her, waiting for a supernatural pun.

"Oh, I'm sorry. As quick as a vampire and witch can." Caroline winks at Bonnie.

Bonnie frowns, "They seriously won't stop staring at you, for the life of me, they look entranced."

"They know it's pissing me off." Caroline hisses, and she hear their chuckling.

So great, Klaus has teamed up with Kol against her, thanks for being on her side!

"Maybe we should leave now." Bonnie sits up and leaves a tip on the table, Caroline does the same and the two leave.

Caroline is just climbing into her car when she hears Bonnie omit a soft scream.

"Afternoon, love. Come out for a bit of dinner? Perhaps you can take the first bite." Kol has Bonnie against him, he's holding her neck out to her.

"Let her go." Caroline bares her fangs, ready for attack.

Then Kol doubles over screaming and Bonnie calmly strolls away from him.

"Kol, you never learn." Klaus says, strolling over to the bunch, hands in his pockets, "I did warn you."

"You didn't tell me she was a witch!" Kol hisses, holding his head, then looking pleadingly up at Bonnie, "Please stop." He screeches.

Bonnie lets the torture drag on for a few minutes before releasing him.

"Thank you." Kol says coldly, joining Klaus's side, "So is this our neighborhood witch?"

"I suppose you could say that." Klaus shrugs, and Caroline notes that he isn't even looking at her.

"Feisty, I like them feisty." Kol says, his eyes on Bonnie while saying this.

"I like them human." Bonnie retorts.

Kol smirks, "But where is the fun in that?"


	15. Chapter 15: Mama Forbes

Doing some major retail shopping was definitely medicine for Caroline Forbes. After all she'd been through so far, she was in desperate need of new heels and a nice blazer. While shopping, she heard a scuffle and a hiss of boots behind her, and she turned around to see the missing Stefan Salvatore.

"Hm, I thought you disappeared off the face of the planet." Caroline says easily, turning back to the rack of clothing and leafing through them.

"That was the initial plan." Stefan says, following her as she walks down the racks, "But I heard Klaus released you and I thought I'd owe you a visit."

Caroline grins slightly to herself, "You know it was because of you I got released, right?"

Stefan cracks a smile, something she hasn't seen him do in a while, "Of course I do. Exactly why I needed to disappear, Damon would have killed me."

Caroline scoffs, picking a shirt off the rack and assessing it, "He's your brother, he wouldn't even bother." She rolls her eyes.

"Well you don't know Damon."

She smiles in spite of herself, "Maybe you don't either. He couldn't kill you."

Stefan just tilts his head to the side for a moment, "Well. Damon does stupid things when he's mad."

Caroline laughs, "So are you officially back in town now? Or do we need to hang up 'missing vampire' posters everywhere?"

"I think I'll be staying a while. Just out of the eye, you know?" Stefan muses over the clothes, "Why are you shopping?"

"It's my emotional therapy." Caroline says defensively, "Being kidnapped by a psychotic Hybrid does tend to wear me down. Emotionally." She almost added physically, but thinking of anything physical made Caroline think of Klaus. She definitely didn't want to do that.

"I can definitely tell. You've been a bit off since you got back." Stefan glides after her as she picks up a handful of clothes.

"I have?" Caroline asks, her voice kicking up a notch, "I didn't notice."

"Well of course you wouldn't notice."

She pauses to shoot a glare at him.

He holds up his hands in defense, "No offense or anything. But you seem a bit high strung."

"Me? High strung? Never!" Her voice still rises on the never.

"You've never been a good liar." Stefan grimaces.

Caroline puts a handful of clothes in his hands, "Hold those." She averts the statement.

Stefan shakes his head, a smile creeping across his lips, "This is a lot of shopping. You'll max out your Mom's credit cards before the end of the day."

"That's the plan."

* * *

><p>After a few outfits in, Stefan leaves, stammering about how he has to go and do something along the lines of drinking. Caroline stood in front of the mirror now in a short strapless black dress, she flushed when she saw herself though. She looked <em>far<em> too sexy to be Caroline Forbes.

"You look simply stunning." A voice says from behind her.

She turns to see Klaus with a smirk set on his lips.

Caroline blushes in spite of herself, "What are you doing here?"

"I just saw my golden boy, Stefan, leave, so I thought if he was here - you _must_ be here. He doesn't walk into women's shops of his own accord." Klaus says, walking up to her, "Your dress looks absolutely ravishing on you." He says, a bit too close for Caroline.

Caroline turns away from him, letting a quick smile spread across her face before she wipes it completely off and turns to him.

"Your brother is quite the charmer." Caroline says sarcastically, "It's just amazing how he breaks into my house in the middle of the night."

"He's not sure how to act in the 21st century yet." Klaus looks down, smiling, "He apparently picked up one of the biggest challenges by challenging you."

Caroline looks up at him, "Challenging me?"

"Well, taking on the challenge of you."

"I'm a challenge?"

"You're definitely not easy."

Caroline rolls her eyes, turning away from him again and walking into the dressing room, taking off the black dress and putting it in the 'buy' pile.

She finds a dark green dress and throws that on, walking out and looking at herself in the mirror.

"We haven't had the chance to talk since I released you." Klaus says, his eyes skimming her body, as if undressing her with his eyes.

Caroline felt the tad-est bit uncomfortable under his gaze, but she didn't show it, "What is there to talk about? You kidnapped me then you released me when you got your coffins back, I didn't think we needed to talk about that."

Klaus grins, "You really know how to avoid things, don't you, love?"

There it was, he calling her love again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Caroline says stubbornly, adjusting the strap on the green dress.

"Perhaps I could show you." Klaus states.

Caroline looks over at him, "How on earth could you do that?"

She just had to ask.

Suddenly she was being pressed against the wall, his hands were on her face and his lips were intertwining with hers, his tongue forcing entry when Caroline opened her mouth to protest. His hands lowered to her hips, one of his hands hiking under her dress.

He was holding her there as they were kissing, Caroline fiercely kissed him back, she know she shouldn't have been.

But _god_, he was just so damn tempting to her.

Now she could see why she slept with him in her drunken haze.

Caroline couldn't lie, he was _hot_, not to mention he was a mind-blowing kisser, which was just a bonus. Not to mention the accent..

She was kissing the man who had held her hostage and threatened to kill her on multiple occasions, but that didn't stop her hormones from raging - no.

"Excuse me?" The Shopkeeper piped from behind them, "I really hope you'll buy that dress, hon. Your boyfriend seems ready to rip it off you."

Klaus pulls away from Caroline, shooting the Shopkeeper a dazzling smile, "Absolutely love."

Caroline feels her chest tighten and her face flush, embarrassed by being caught, he finally leans off of her and she adjusts her dress.

"We aren't-" Caroline begins to explain to the Shopkeeper.

"Don't worry, love." Klaus hangs a arm limply over her waist, "Just go change so we can leave and let this lady continue running her shop."

The Shopkeeper smiles gratefully at him and leaves.

"How could you do that to me?" Caroline protests, pushing his arm off her waist.

"It's more your fault than mine." Klaus winks at her and she scoffs and goes off into the dressing room to change back into her normal clothes.

* * *

><p>Klaus insists on walking Caroline home with all of her bags, they walk in silence until they reach her doorstep.<p>

"I don't know what this is, but this needs to stop." Caroline says to him defiantly.

Klaus looks confused for a moment, "What exactly is this?"

"Confusing." Caroline finishes lamely.

Klaus takes a step towards her, "I could make it much less confusing."

She can feel it in her veins that he's going to kiss her, but she can't let him, because then she won't be able to think straight.

"Caroline, you're finally home." Ms. Forbes opens the door to see Klaus and Caroline on her doorstep, "You didn't call I was worried - oh. Klaus."

Klaus gratefully smiles at Ms. Forbes, "Miss Forbes, how are you this evening?"

"Would be much better if the Originals didn't make nightly visits to my daughter." Caroline's Mother says.

"Sincerest apologies about Kol, he just woke up you see, so he's still getting used to the 21st century." Klaus is really charming her Mom, Caroline can see her Mom being lured into his trap.

So much for being a united Forbes front.

"Would you like to come in for some coffee?" Ms. Forbes asks.

"Would be delighted to." Klaus steps into her house and Caroline shoots her Mom a glare, her Mom just shrugs, still smiling drunkenly to herself.

They all walk into the house and Caroline's Mom turns to her.

"Would you mind starting the coffee, Caroline?" Her Mom asks.

Caroline nods and scurries off to the kitchen, not wanting to have to deal with Klaus and her Mother in the same room together. While she starts the coffee, she checks her phone to see she has a missed call from Elena and Stefan.

She texts them both the same thing.

_Sorry I missed your call, what did you need?_

Elena texts back immediately.

_Ugh, crisis. I got some stupid invitation to go to the Mikaelson ball, can you believe it? All of the Originals are out of their coffins so apparently that means they can have a ball, WTF?_

Caroline raises her eyebrows at this.

_That's so weird. Be careful, kk?_

Elena texts back.

_You better come, invitation or not._

Caroline almost scoffs at the text message.

_Trust me, I'll be coming._

Stefan, on the other hand, doesn't text her back so she just puts her phone in her back pocket as she begins to pour the coffee into three cups.

She puts sugar into hers and her Mother's, but she doesn't feel like asking Klaus how much sugar he wants, but apparently she can't get away with anything today.

"Your mother is quite the lovely lady." Klaus says from behind her.

Caroline whirls around, her chest constricting, "Why are you doing this?" She hisses.

Klaus reaches over her and puts sugar into his cup, "I thought it'd be nice to get to know your Mother better."

"You're doing this to annoy me." Caroline protests, folding her arms across her chest.

"That's just a added bonus, love." Klaus plants a kiss on her cheek, his arms circling her waist, "Besides, since we're dating, it'd be best if I met your Mom."

Caroline turns a bright red, and twists away from him, "_We're not dating!_"

"Your Mother thinks different." Klaus winks at her.

Caroline runs a hand through her hair as Klaus watches her, probably feeling victorious with himself.

"Is everything all right Caroline?" Her mother calls.

"Yes." Caroline calls brassily, picking up her cup and her Mother's cup and heading for the living room, Klaus on her heels.

Ms. Forbes takes her coffee and sips it slowly, "So when did you two start dating?"

Caroline opens her mouth to protest but Klaus cuts her off.

"A few weeks ago, actually. We wanted to keep it discreet, we figured her friends wouldn't approve."

"What about Tyler?" Ms. Forbes looks to Caroline.

Caroline looks down and tries to avert her question, "Oh, we're just friends."

Her Mother nods slowly.

"What about this ball you were talking to me about while Caroline was making coffee?" Her Mother instead, turns her attention to Klaus.

"Oh, yes. You see, my siblings and I are having a ball to celebrate the coming of our family. Our mother insisted on it, actually. I was hoping you'd allow me to take Caroline."

Caroline turns a bright red, but she bites her tongue.

"Of course you can." Her mother answers quickly.

_Thanks for nothing, Mom_. Caroline bitterly thinks.

* * *

><p>After a long and awkward day, Caroline is just relieved to go to sleep. Today, she locks her windows and pulls the curtains over them, slamming her closet door shut and locking that also.<p>

She didn't want to have any Originals visiting her tonight.

Or ever again, in that matter.

After Klaus had left, her Mother was excited and kept going on and on about the ball and how much fun she was going to have.

Klaus left with a chaste kiss on her cheek, which her Mother sucked up beaming.

When he left, Caroline had quickly retired to her room when her Mother was done talking about that stinkin' ball she was now being forced to go to.

Klaus hadn't left afterall.

He was strewn across her mattress when she turned around after locking the window.

"You've got to be kidding me." Caroline snaps.

Klaus sheepishly grins, sitting up on her bed, "You didn't think I wouldn't visit you tonight, did you?"

"Kind of the point of locking my windows." Caroline snaps, growing impatient and unlocking her window, throwing it open, "Come on. Out, now."

Klaus lays back down on her bed, kicking his shoes off, obvious with every intention that he was going to stay precisely in place.

"I never did get to properly ask you to come to my ball with me."

"Did I even have a choice?"

"Not in your Mother's eyes, no."

Caroline walks over to her makeup dresser and lets her hair out of its rubber band and wrapping it around her wrist. She's pleased to see her hair is now descending in powerful waves past her shoulders.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she feels uncomfortable.

Being in front of a Original with a tank top and shorts on is hardly how she wanted to spend her night.

She ignores this fact as she walks over to her bed, sitting across from him, "What do you want from me?"

Klaus grins to himself, "Entertainment."

Caroline flushes, "I'm not that kind of girl."

"I never said you were." Klaus says, "But you are quite the entertainment in your own way."

Caroline's eyes meet his, "Is that what you think?"

"Precisely."

They are staring at each other, and Caroline can feel her hormones beginning to rage.

Klaus can probably sense it too, maybe that's why he put a finger under her chin and tilted in to kiss her. The kiss was soft and not hard and husky like it usual was. Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck as his kisses slowly progressed into becoming more hungry and desperate.

Klaus slides his tongue through her lips, and she tastes like sickly honey and butterscotch.

Klaus on the other hand, tastes like mint and scotch, not that Caroline minds the combination.

"So I lost, brother?" A voice pipes from the window, Caroline quickly pulls away from Klaus to see Kol on the roof near her window.

Caroline flushes.

"Appears so." Klaus growls at Kol, "Now if you'd please _leave_."

"I'm not giving up yet, Niklaus. I'm not going to make it that easy, oh, and Caroline, tell your witchy friend I said hello." Kol suddenly drops from sight.

"Bonnie?" Caroline questions, turning to Klaus, "What does he want with Bonnie?"


	16. Chapter 16: Beginning

Caroline Forbes had this awful habit of _waking up_. She would stay up until the sun came out and passed out, but she still woke up, dreading the day in front of her, she opened her eyes sickeningly slow, as if it was deter the pain of the day. Caroline was supposed to meet up with Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Matt, and Stefan at the Grill.

When she woke up, she noted that she had about seven missed calls from Elena. Caroline groaned in spite of herself, typing in Elena's number and after one ring she picked up.

"Okay what the hell? Where have you been all day? It's 3:00 Caroline, what have you been up to?" Obviously Elena was in a rush.

Caroline moaned and put her hand on her forehead, "Sorry, I got to bed pretty late last night." Totally intentional though, after Klaus had left, she stayed up shaking to herself.

"Well take a shower and meet us at the Grill. We've been waiting - oh, and thanks for the heads up that Stefan was coming." Elena says, a slight whine in her voice.

"Oh shit." Caroline puts her hand on her forehead, "I totally forgot, I'm so sorry. I've been so out of it lately." Caroline climbs out of her bed and heads for her bathroom, turning on the shower to all the way hot, waiting for the water to warm up.

"I can tell." Elena grudgingly says, "Damon and Stefan have been fighting like there's no tomorrow, Bonnie's on the edge of just giving them massive headaches and then separating them or something."

"That'd probably be the best idea before Damon rips his heart out." Caroline looks in the mirror and takes note of her chapped lips, applying chapstick quickly.

Caroline can hear angry shouting in the background.

"I better go." Elena groans, "I'll see you in a bit." Elena hangs up the phone and Caroline puts her hand in the shower to test the water and notes that it's at the perfect temperature.

She strips down and quickly takes a shower.

* * *

><p>Caroline climbs into her car and drives to the Grill, parking in the parking lot which seems to be over-piling with cars. So, two vampires are fighting in a over crowded bar, her life obviously couldn't get any easier.<p>

She enters the Grill and she could already hear their shouting.

Caroline prances over to them, "Would you two just shut the hell up already? You're bringing unwanted attention." Caroline impatiently says, squeezing into the booth next to Elena.

"Tell this _idiot_ that we had the coffins under control! Tell him that _we had a plan!_" Damon snaps at Stefan.

"Why don't you tell this idiot that _his plan was stupid_! And, that his plans _never work!_" Stefan snaps right back at him, they look ready to rip each other's throats out.

"What's done is done." Bonnie impatiently snaps at the boys, "Klaus has the coffins now and everyone is out, there is nothing we can do."

Elena nods, "I agree with Bonnie. Besides, what about this ball thing?"

Caroline looks down, flushing.

"Esther wants to talk to me." Elena says, and Damon and Stefan both have their attention on Elena now.

"Why?" Caroline asks, wondering why on earth Klaus's mother would want anything to do with her.

Elena shrugs, taking a drink of her Pepsi, "I don't know." Elena's brow furrows in frustration.

"Maybe she has some secret plan to marry you off to one of her sons." Damon raises a glass of scotch to Elena, downing it in one drink.

Caroline eyes the two, obviously there was some sort of tension between the two.

Elena flushed at his comment, "Of course not."

"So Caroline, did you get a invite to the ball?" Bonnie interrupts the awkwardness that seemed to be spreading near Damon and Elena.

"Um, yeah, I did." Caroline says, "What about you?"

Bonnie sighs, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Bonnie slips out of the booth and Caroline does the same, Bonnie leaves the grill with Caroline on her heels.

Bonnie digs into her pocket and takes out a necklace with the word 'beauty' embellished with gold.

"I found this, on my doorstep. With the invitation." Bonnie pulls the invitation out of her pocket, "I didn't know the Originals were into gifts."

Caroline takes the invitation from Bonnie and reads it eagerly.

_To my witchy friend, I hope you do save a dance._

_-Kol_

"What the hell?" Caroline asks, eyeing the invitation, as far as Caroline knew, Kol was into her - not Bonnie. But obviously he had set his eyes on someone else besides her.

Not that she didn't mind, that meant she wouldn't receive obnoxious visits from him in the middle of the night.

But hell, he set his eyes on _Bonnie_ it was as if he was signing his own death. Bonnie was a spitfire in her own way, she was seriously locked up and never opened up to anyone. She despised vampires with a fiery passion, the fact that she even let Caroline befriend her after becoming a vampire was still a mystery.

Also, Bonnie had been through a lot. She went through so much to keep Elena alive, it was unfair.

"I know, it's so weird. We meet once and apparently that means we're friends." Bonnie takes the letter back from Caroline and puts it in her back pocket, "Does this have something to do with you and Klaus?"

Caroline turns a bright red, "What? Klaus and I? What about us? Seriously, there is nothing about us - nothing."

Bonnie eyes her carefully, "I saw him leaving your house the other day."

The color fades from Caroline's face, "He was trying to make a good impression on the sheriff." Caroline gruffly says, "I had quite the surprise when I saw him trying to get a good impression on her."

Bonnie nods, but she obviously doesn't believe her, "Right. But what's up with this Kol kid, he thinks just because he was daggered in a coffin gives him the right just to pick any girl he pleases?" Bonnie rolls her eyes, "I don't think I'll even go."

"No no no!" Caroline protests immediately, "You are not leaving me alone with Damon, Elena, and Stefan drama. On top of that, there is loads of Original drama to think about too."

Bonnie groans, "But Caroline.."

"No buts! You are not throwing me to the wolves." Caroline sheepishly smiles in spite of herself for the wolf reference.

Bonnie grimaces, "Fine, but only because I wouldn't want you to deal with the drama by yourself." Bonnie links arms with Caroline and they walk back into the Grill.

* * *

><p>Caroline had told Bonnie she'd meet her at the ball, mainly because Klaus insisted on picking her up. To add onto that, her Mother insisted on taking <em>pictures<em>, as if it was Prom or something. Her Mother waved this off by simply saying.

"You look gorgeous honey, wouldn't want to waste a good memory, would I?"

Sometimes she wish her Mother would keep her memories to herself.

Caroline had to link arms with a grinning Klaus and shoot a smile at the camera, but every now and then, her smile would falter and she'd be scolded.

"Would you at least pretend to be happy?" Klaus scolded her, "You're upsetting your Mother."

Caroline pretends not to hear him, but she does as he says, she pretends to be happy. Not for her, not for him, but for her Mother.

"Ah, Caroline. Be careful, also, don't worry about curfew tonight." Ms. Forbes beams at her daughter, hugging her tightly, "Be safe."

That was the understatement of the century. If she really had wanted her to be safe, she would have token her out of Mystic Falls the minute they got here.

"I will." Caroline reassures her Mother despite what her brain is thinking.

Klaus leads Caroline out to the car and they drive in silence before arriving.

"Why are you giving me the cold shoulder?" Klaus asks as they walk up to the huge mansion, "I must admit, you look ravishing in blue."

Caroline turns to glare at him, "I'm only going because your creepy brother is sending love notes to Bonnie."

"I thought you wanted to be here with me." Klaus mockingly says.

"Keep thinking." Caroline mutters under her breath as they walk in.

Klaus puts his hand in the middle of her back to guide her in, she jumps at the sudden contact.

"Someone's a bit jumpy today." Klaus notes, "No worries love, no harm will come to you tonight, by me or any of my siblings."

"Is that a promise?" Caroline asks, looking up at him.

"Of course." Klaus nods to himself, licking his lips.

"Caroline!" Caroline hears Bonnie call out to her.

Bonnie shows herself in a full length one shoulder shimmering black dress, she looks stunning.

"Oh my god." Caroline releases herself from Klaus to smile at Bonnie, "You look amazing."

Bonnie grins in spite of herself, "Thank you, what about you though? Blue is just great on you. So you're here with.. Klaus." Her voice falters.

"Miss. Bennett, I must admit, you look rather fierce tonight." Klaus smiles at her.

Who knew a sadistic murderer could make his smile look so genuine.

Bonnie nods to him, "Thank you, Klaus." She reaches into her clutch and takes out the necklace that Kol gave her, "Give this back to Kol for me, would you?"

Klaus eyes the necklace, accepting it into his palm, "Kol has been dropping gifts for you?"

"Unfortunately so. Also let him know that I won't hesitate to kill him." Bonnie says through a husky voice.

"Why love, if you didn't enjoy my gift, you could have found me." At the mention of Kol, he pops up out of no where, standing beside Bonnie with a smirk set between his lips.

Bonnie turns to glare at Kol, "Stop leaving gifts and creepy notes on my doorstep. It's getting on my nerves."

Kol smirks, "I thought you were the kind of woman that preferred presents over advances."

"I already told you I'm the type of woman that prefers humans." Bonnie states.

"But Vampires are much more fun. I forgot to add we never die or wither out." Kol smiles, "So, I stay handsome forever and you can stay beautiful forever with your witchy mojo."

Bonnie glares at him, "Vampires are just more temperamental and much harder to deal with." Bonnie shoves past him and stalks off.

"Well, quite the feisty one. But I've always enjoyed the challenge, brother." Kol turns to face Caroline and Klaus, "Look at you two, the hottest couple here." He says in a over enthusiastic voice.

"We are not dating." Caroline says through her teeth.

Kol smirks, looking down at his feet, "But I must admit, you look absolutely ravishing in that dress. Makes me wonder what's underneath.." Kol glides his fingers out, as if to stroke her arm, but he retrieves his hand quickly before she rips it off.

Caroline rolls her eyes at the young Original, "Thank you, for the first part. The second part makes me want to rip your heart out."

"I don't die, sweetheart." Kol says.

"I can try, can't I?" Caroline smiles in spite of herself.

Kol grins at Klaus, "You've picked quite the headstrong one, Klaus."

Klaus rolls his eyes, putting a protective arm around Caroline, "Nothing I can't handle. Why don't you go chase your witch friend some more? She obviously enjoys your company."

"Touche." Kol tips his head to Caroline and takes her hand and places his lips on her knuckles, leaving a soft kiss that lingers a fraction too long, "Have a nice night, Caroline."


	17. Chapter 17: Declaration of War

Caroline was hand in hand with Klaus as they glided across the dance floor. They were moving so softly and almost seemed to be drifting into the music that was playing, but Caroline's mind was racing with the idea of Kol. Was he just using Bonnie to get on her nerves? If so, he succeeded.

But he underestimated Bonnie sorely - she was quite the spitfire in her own respect, being a witch gave her advantages above everyone else. Topping the list would be being able to kill vampire's just by thinking about it.

Startling, but a nice advantage.

Klaus could see that she was worried about Kol, but he chose not to acknowledge it.

His hand was on her hip and she was blushing.

"You're rather light on your feet." Klaus says in her ear, Caroline finally noting the close proximity of the two.

Caroline nods, "You are also." She says, but she doesn't meet his eyes, that seem to be desperately seeking hers.

"You do need to stop fretting about Kol, he's just rather frisky." Klaus says reassuring her, "Your friend is in no immediate danger."

Caroline rolls her eyes, "Coming from his brother, why should I trust you?"

"Have I ever gave you a reason not to trust me?"

She ignores this and continues, "Just because Mommy says 'no' doesn't mean that Kol is going to back off."

"He's merely amused by her, nothing more." Klaus states, "He does have his way with women."

"This is Bonnie we're talking about." Caroline says dryly, "He doesn't know who he's messing with."

Klaus tilts her chin up to look at him, "Don't fret, darling."

Caroline blushes at this intimate gesture, "I can't help it." She protests.

"Very brave, you are. Standing up for your friend." Klaus admires, his eyes searching hers for something more.

She can feel herself becoming redder, "Maybe your brother should cut his losses and scram then."

"Once he wants something, he gets it." Klaus's finger disappears from her chin and they continue their swaying.

"And?" Caroline prompts, and she can already feel her vision swimming.

"He wants Bonnie."

Caroline groans in spite of herself, stopping their swaying, "Well, where are they?"

* * *

><p>They find Bonnie and Kol on the balcony, and Bonnie is looking more on edge then usual, and Kol is too close to her. Bonnie seems to have been putting up a verbal fight with him, because she was still shouting at him when they finally came out.<p>

"Brother, Miss. Forbes. Sorry to disturb your evening." Kol apologizes, but he shrugs and turns back to Bonnie.

"Why don't you just _leave me alone_?" Bonnie tries to push past him but he grabs her wrist.

"You fascinate me darling, you pull me in like a vacuum cleaner. I want to get to know you." Kol says, and for a second, he almost looks genuine, but you can't except something like that out of a Original.

Bonnie's eyes light up with the promise of magic, and her promise is fulfilled when Kol rips his hand from her, howling in pain.

"Ow!" Kol shouts, hissing he begins shaking his hand.

Caroline chuckles under her breath.

"Damn it. Damn witches." Kol is cursing under his breath, then he grabs Bonnie by the neck, hanging her over the balcony. If Bonnie attempted to burn him, he'd drop her quickly, same with a headache, this was the brink of death for Bonnie Bennett.

"No!" Caroline shouts, running over to Kol and yanking at his arms, "Please! Please!" She cries, shaking him.

"Why shouldn't I kill her?" Kol hisses, and his eyes are becoming a dark red, "She _burned me_."

Caroline growls under her breath, "That isn't a good reason to kill her! She did it because you were being too pushy."

Kol glares at Caroline, "You, Miss. Forbes. Are not helping in the debate of saving Bonnie Bennett's life."

Caroline's eyes are now big and pleading, "Please let her go, I'll do anything."

Kol smirks to himself, "I'll take you up on your offer, Miss. Forbes. But I think I'll cash in later." Kol pulls Bonnie back in, holding him against her for a moment too long with a conspiracy wink at Caroline.

Bonnie is holding her small fingers to her neck, forcing air back into her throat, she collapses onto the ground.

"Bonnie!" Caroline squeals, kneeling down in her long blue dress that is now draped around her like a oval, she coaxes Bonnie into drinking some champagne, she rubs Bonnie's back, whispering to her, "You're okay."

Bonnie has eyes for Kol, glaring at him openly.

"Don't mess with me, witch." Kol says, "You may have a pretty face, but you are quite the difficulty."

Bonnie's chest tightens, "Says the vampire." She says, her tongue sharp.

Kol winks at Bonnie now, and then he disappears.

"Deepest apologies." Klaus sits down beside Bonnie, "I have yet to get a leash on Kol."

Bonnie's eyes touch Klaus's, and for the moment, she looks like a lost child.

Caroline is looking intensely at Klaus, he looks remotely human and open, something she hasn't seen for the longest time.

"Feeling better?" Caroline asks Bonnie, and she remotely nods, Caroline helps Bonnie to her feet.

* * *

><p>Klaus and Caroline are at the bottom of the staircase when Klaus downs his drink, Elena obviously has stress written all over her face while talking to Elijah.<p>

Caroline later finds out why.

Klaus is going to die, and there is absolutely nothing Caroline can do about it.

She hopes to find him in her room that night, so then she can tease him and mess with him some more before he passes. But really, she's ultimately freaking out, she won't be able to lie to his face with the champagne still in his veins. Her wishes come true when she sees him sprawled across her bed.

She paints a teasing smile on her face, "So, is this going to be a everyday thing?" Caroline asks as she strolls into her room, setting her bag on the table and taking off her black blazer.

"If you want it to be, love." Klaus has a taunting smile on his face, and Caroline remembers kissing those lips. Now she's going to have to watch him slowly wither away until the Full Moon. The day he is doomed to die.

Caroline holds up a finger as if to wait a minute, she gathers up her sleeping garments and goes into her bathroom, quickly changing.

When she walks out, Klaus is standing and looking at posters on her wall.

"Elton John?" He questions, thumbing one of her posters.

Caroline shrugs, folding her arms across her chest, "He's not a bad artist."

"No Elvis?" Klaus turns to throw a smirk over his shoulder.

"Not all of us can be best friends with Elvis." Caroline teases right back, and she has to admit, she'll miss this the most. The bittersweet moments that will carry between the two, but she knows if she told him, that would be a declaration of war on her friends, and she could never do that.

Even if it is for him.

"I wouldn't say we were best friends, more like brothers." Klaus teases, his eyes still trailing her room.

She can't stand this, the perfect silence between the two with his death drawing near in just a few days.

There are so many things that will be left unsaid.

"Klaus." Caroline's voice cracks, something that usually happens when she's nervous.

Klaus turns to face her, noting the change in her tone, "Yes, love?"

_Oh god, he called her love_. Her heart just seemed to go into shreds, how could she tell him that he was going to die.

"There's something I need to tell you." Caroline takes his hand and intertwines it with hers, sitting in the middle of her bed and he does the same.

If Caroline had a heart, it would be beating so uncontrollably fast, she would have had a heart attack.

She has the sudden urge to begin bawling, but she doesn't.

She won't.

Caroline has absolutely no plausible reason for why she should tell Klaus he has days left to live. But she feels as if she owes it to him, he did save her life on a repeated basis.

"Your Mother, she." Caroline swallows hard and explains everything with a hard face, trying to paint a gentle expression on her face, she adds the last part with a shaky tone, "You'll be dead on the full moon."

Klaus's mouth is genuinely open and his eyes are locked in surprise, how could this happen to him? Sure, he may have deserved it, but he was the almighty powerful Hybrid, he should die - but he didn't want to drag his siblings down too in the effort. He owed them too much for that kind of end.

"I'm so sorry." Caroline is shaking so hard by then that she is afraid she'll break out in tears.

Klaus seems to still be processing this, "Why are you telling me this?"

"You deserve it." Caroline looks down at her hands, fiddling with them in her lap, "You've saved my life on a daily basis, I owed you."

Klaus nods sadly, "Caroline Forbes, thank you." He pulls her to him, and they're hugging, his arms wrapped around her waist. His body shakes with sobs, and she puts her head into the crook of his neck, rubbing his back while he sobs.

He's so genuinely scared, it scares her.

When he pulls away from her, his eyes are closed before they flash open.

Hard and expressionless, but when he sees her face, his barriers disappear and it's just him, just Klaus.

"I don't want to die knowing I haven't done this." Klaus then puts his hand on the back of her neck and pulls her to him, his lips softly colliding with hers.

Sure, he's kissed her loads of times.

But to have it so emotionally heated was a brand new concept to Caroline. They fall back onto her bed, their lips not leaving each other as Klaus pulls the covers over them.

He's kissing her so softly, he has nothing else in mind except for her. His hands stroking her face while hers as locked around his neck in a passionate embrace.

When he pulls away, his eyes are searching hers for something, anything. From the way his face lit up, he obviously found what he was looking for.

"Genuine beauty." He whispers against her skin, pulling her tighter against him, "Go to sleep now, Caroline Forbes. You've done enough for one day." His hands are stroking gently through her hair.

She falls asleep with tears in her eyes, and Klaus gently kissing her lips one last time.

* * *

><p>Caroline fully expects to wake up alone the next morning, but when she wakes up, she feels Klaus's body still pressing against hers in a familiar heat. But she's facing the door, and she can barely see over Klaus's muscular shoulder, she sees her Mom in the doorway with a sign.<p>

_Protection_?

Is what the sign says.

Caroline's eyes widen and mouthed to her, "Mother! No!" For a second, her Mother looks scared, "We didn't!" Caroline mouthed, but she can feel Klaus shifting under her, her Mother takes this as the cue to leave.

To see this beautiful man still wrapped around her, Caroline is almost pleased with herself.

If he was going to die, at least allow him to die happy. He at least deserved that.

Caroline closes her eyes against and snuggles in closer to him.

She can feel his body responding to hers as his arms just draw closer to her, squeezing her tighter, she can feel his tears on her face. When she opens her eyes, her eyelashes brush his cheek, they're so close.

"Sorry for waking you love." Klaus sniffles, "Just.."

"You don't need to explain." Caroline feels she should have pressed, like she usually does, but she allows him silence.

Klaus kisses her again, but this kiss is hot and steamy. His body is now hovering over hers, and out of Caroline's eye, she notes a small golden little pocket that her Mother left her.

It was creepy that her mother was promoting her sex life.

Caroline openly kisses him back, he tastes like mint and expensive cologne, she couldn't mind it any less. His hand hovers above her thigh and before Caroline can blink, her nightgown is off and she's in her bra and underwear. It's the pink set, the set that Klaus likes.

So, she may have purposely put it on.

But she didn't have sex in her mind's eye.

Klaus grunts in appreciation at her underwear as his shirt becomes discarded same with his pants. Now it's skin on skin, his bare chest digging into her abdomen as she can feel his muscles against her stomach. They feel hard and steely, just the way she likes it.

Caroline always liked Klaus's body. Though she would have never admitted it to herself, but so far, all bets were off.

His lips move to her neck and she arches her body in pleasure, letting out soft moans of pleasure.

"Caroline." His voice is husky against her skin, "I'm so scared." He admits sheepishly.

He seems so out of character, Caroline isn't sure to believe him.

She grips her face between his hands, she can feel his stubble digging into her palm, "Don't be. I'm right here." She reassures, bringing his lips back down on hers.

First it's surprise when she hears a knock on her door.

Klaus tells her not to answer it, "Just some bloody human, why don't they go chase the cheerleaders?"

Caroline puts her hand on his face, "I'll send them away quickly." She reassures.

Klaus groans in protest, "I could just keep you here."

"I wouldn't stop you."

Klaus smirks, "I figured you wouldn't." His lips are hard against hers again, teeth against teeth, hot and sexy as they move into each other.

But then the doorbell is ringing crazily.

"I could get rid of them." Klaus mutters between hungry kisses.

"I don't need a corpse on my doorstep today." Caroline smiles and pushes him off of her,climbing out of her bed and pulling on her bath robe, shooting Klaus a warning look, "I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting." Klaus groans and sets his head against the pillows, closing his eyes.

Then it's dread when she pulls on a robe to see Tyler Lockwood standing on her doorstep.

How was she supposed to explain why she had a near-naked Hybrid in her bed?

"Tyler." Caroline's voice is unnaturally high.

"Caroline - I needed to talk to you-!"

"Tyler, I'm kind of busy right now." She almost shoots a guilty look up to her bedroom, but she keeps her composure.

"I love you, Caroline!" Tyler blurts.

Caroline's eyes almost fall out of her sockets, "Woah.. Tyler.."

His hands are on her face, unfriendly, unfamiliar, not Klaus's, and he tries to kiss her. Caroline shoves him off.

"Stop!" Caroline insists, shoving him as far from her as her strength can muster, "I'm really sorry Tyler.. but.."

"What Caroline? What! Is there someone else?" Tyler's face looks like he just found out his puppy died.

Caroline looks away from him for a moment, "You know what? Yes, there is Tyler."

"Who?" Tyler grabs her by the shoulders, "Damn it Caroline! Who!"

Caroline shakes him off, "That's _none of your business!"_

Tyler looks hurt by this, "It must be someone I hate - I'll rip his heart out!"

"No, you won't. You'll turn around and leave, and you'll never see me again." Caroline says, "Don't bother, Tyler."

Tyler looks like he's going to cry, "I love you."

"Sometimes, that's not enough." Caroline slams the door in his face.

She doesn't feel bad.


	18. Chapter 18: Judgement Day

Caroline stood in her kitchen, pouring herself a glass of orange juice, her hand was shaking so badly she was afraid she'd spill all over the counter. Klaus left a short while after Tyler, saying how he needed to do something, he pecked her on the cheek and left. However, Caroline was mortified, she had just slept with the enemy _voluntarily_, and she had ruined Elena's plan.

They were going to kill her, stamp her as a traitor and send her off just like they did with Katherine. Hell, Damon would rip her heart out and Stefan would have her coffin nice and ready for her. Bonnie would be trying to fend them off and Elena would be hysterically crying at Damon.

But tonight was the Full Moon, major stuff was going to go down today, and she had to be prepared for it. Tonight would be the night where she had to pick a side. There was no more jumping over the line and swapping sides whenever she felt like it, it was judgement day.

"Hey, Caroline." She heard a voice say from the kitchen doorway, she turns to see a Original. But not he Original that was in her bed, she sees Kol.

"Kol." Caroline can sense a twinge of annoyance rush through her, then she feels guilty, she wonders if he knows he's going to die shortly.

Kol strolls across the kitchen as if he's lived here all his life, "Caroline, my dear. I understand that what you've told Klaus about our mother is true?"

So, he does know. Caroline avoids his eyes, she doesn't want to miss him too, "Of course."

He nods slowly but surely, she can see a twinge of hurt in his eyes, "I figured, the woman was never good for anything. She may have been my Mother, but she's no creature I'm familiar with now."

Caroline's never heard Kol sound so angry before, his words may be simple, but they seem to be holding much more depth. A tiny story about a vampire family doomed to death due to a silly doppelganger and a rampant mother. She wants to believe that they don't deserve it. But it's the universes revenge on the Originals.

"I saw my brother leave here." Kol walks over to the opposite side of the counter, facing Caroline, "Quite curious."

Caroline looks away from him, she knows if she does, her face will give away everything, "About what?" She questions, staring down at her orange juice. Wishing she could just disappear.

"Are you sleeping with Niklaus now? Quite the choice, considering that you could have had me." Kol says, laying his forearms on the counter and looking at her with much interest.

"What's so special about you?" Caroline retorts, resisting the urge to scoff at him.

"What's so special about Niklaus?" Kol shoots back, reprimanding her.

Caroline glares at him, "He understands me."

"I could understand you." Kol quickly counters, his eyes glowing with amusement. For a dead man, he was surprisingly cocky.

Caroline rolls her eyes, not even wanting to bother with the Original, "Oh could you? It's just, weird." Caroline takes a sip of her orange juice.

"Are you going to go on about how you two have a connection of some sort?" Kol asks her, looking faintly bored.

Caroline rolls her eyes again, obviously he was put on this earth just to piss her off, "Are you going to keep going on about my sex life?"

Kol's eyes widen, "Oh, so you really _are_. What do your little friends think about that?"

Caroline can feel her cheeks reddening, as much as she scrambles to hide it, "Well, they don't really know."

"How lovely."

Caroline raises her eyes to glare at him.

"Makes things so much more fun." Kol grins and begins to back out of the kitchen, "So I'll assume that I'll see you at the ceremony tonight? Wouldn't you love to see your lovers death tonight? It'll be quite the show. Don't let your witchy friend know though, I don't need any blisters tonight."

* * *

><p>Caroline does go, but so do Stefan and Damon.<p>

There is a circle in the center of the room with a big star in it, Esther and Finn stand by side, Esther rampaging about how Finn will gladly sacrifice himself to rid of the evil she created within her sons and daughter.

Can't she realize she's killing her own children?

They were the first of the vampires, they didn't know any better, they just knew they needed blood.

Elijah looks stealthy, as if he's already prepared a plan. Stefan and Damon appear out of no where, shooting Caroline a confused look.

"Blondie, what are you doing here?" Damon questions, a usual jump in his voice.

Esther glares at the three, "What are you all doing here? Get out!" When she shouts, the fire rises, she raises the blade, ready to raise it to Finn's throat. But Damon is downstairs in a flash, not enough time to even blink. Caroline watches him curiously, following him down the steps to see Bonnie screaming.

She watches Bonnie get torn apart by Damon as he snaps her mothers neck. Bonnie cries when she sees her mother, on a rampage about how they always need to protect _her_ - by her, they were obviously referring to Elena. She called them idiots blinded by love for a human girl they would never have.

Caroline had to help a weeping Bonnie off of her mother who lay on the ground motionless.

"You can't turn her into a stupid bloodsucker!" Bonnie thrashed in Caroline's arms, wanting nothing more then to kill Damon and Stefan. But her magic wouldn't touch them, she couldn't concentrate. All Bonnie knew was that there was nothing else in the world except for her and her mother.

"I finally get her back!" Bonnie cries, finally breaking free of Caroline's arms and flinging herself at Damon, who catches her in his arms, "And you - take - her!" Bonnie is screaming by then.

Caroline goes upstairs to see Esther disappearing in a whisk of flames, taking her son Finn with her. She sees Elijah, Klaus, and Kol just standing stunned, Elijah reaches for his phone, mouthing two simple words.

"Release her." He breathes, hanging up the phone immediately.

He can hear Bonnie's cries, he can hear them perfectly, but his family is safe and he doesn't care for her or her family.

"Mom." Bonnie's desperation is seeping through her voice like wine on cloth, her tears can be heard as they clatter carelessly on the floor.

"I hate you." Bonnie finally sobs, standing up to face Damon and Stefan, "I don't care who snapped her neck. But I hate you both, you are both foolish men fooled by the simple idea of love. She isn't going to choose _either_ of you idiots, she's human! Don't you see? You can never have her, she'll wither away and die, just like any human."

Stefan is hurt by this, but Damon, so used to pain, keeps his face as blank as a sheet.

Bonnie picks her Mother up, shocking since she's so small, but she's incorporating bits of magic to help her ghost her mother along, taking her home.

"How could you do this?" Caroline turns to Damon and Stefan, "Why do you need to fuck Bonnie over and over again?"

"They were going to kill Elena." Damon says, his face now protective and guarded.

Caroline's jaw falls open, running a hand through her hair, "Why don't you think of other people before you jump to conclusions?"

"Calm down, she isn't dead." Damon rolls his eyes, as if she was a over dramatic child.

"Funny, how Bonnie absolutely _hates_vampires and then you turn her Mother into one. How is that fair to her? We've put Bonnie through so much." Caroline bites her lip to prevent from crying, "It's always Elena, isn't it?"

Her loyalty to Bonnie is startling.

Caroline turns on her heel, bounding up the steps with her heels clattering across each stone step before arriving back upstairs. Most of the flames have died out except for the torches on the walls, Klaus is standing stunned, surprised he's still alive. He was certain he was going to die.

He sees her then.

"Looks like plans didn't go as set." Caroline folds her arms across her chest as she crosses the room to him.

"Thank goodness for that. Thought I had a few thousand years left in me." Klaus grins, amused by her and intrigued.

He takes her into her arms easily, hugging her tight against him as if it's the most natural thing. As if he hadn't just almost died.

_Oh Bonnie_.

She's not thinking of him, she's thinking of Bonnie. She feels so bad she feels like her pulse is going to explode. Bonnie lost the only person she loved tonight to a vampire lifestyle.

"Well what is this?" Stefan asks, coming up the stairs also as Klaus releases Caroline from his arms, but keeping a arm on her waist.

Caroline should feel guilty, but she doesn't, "Draw a picture, Stefan." She can't stand Stefan right now, killing Bonnie's Mother had been a horrible decision on his part, why had he allowed it? All to save a girl he'd never have.

Stefan eyes the two, "Never saw it coming. Especially from you Caroline."

"Rather I shack up with Tyler instead?" Caroline plants a hand on her hip, waiting patiently for a answer.

"Better then a sadistic murderer." Stefan's eyes are on Klaus while he says this, he walks over to them and Klaus releases his grip on Caroline. She takes a few steps from him as Stefan grows closer.

"You don't deserve her." Stefan growls in his face.

"What makes you think that?" Klaus asks, a challenge lying in his eyes.

Stefan keeps his chin up, "Caroline's far too good for you."

"She is." Klaus agrees with ease, his face not even wrinkling.

Stefan takes a few steps back from him, "Don't you dare think I approve of this. I'd rip your heart out if you'd die."

"Challenge accepted." Klaus hisses back to him.

Stefan shoots a glare at Caroline that clearly says, _don't get used to this, I'm getting rid of him the first chance I get._

* * *

><p>Caroline lays on her bed that night, thumbing through multiple text messages from Elena, each saying remotely the same thing.<p>

_You and Klaus? What is going on! What happened to Bonnie!_

Caroline ignores each of the texts, pressing ignore as her phone calls come through and listening to the voice messages, each of them sound husky with worry.

She draws her legs up to her chest and her Mother comes in with a mug of hot cocoa.

"Hey sweetie." Mrs. Forbes sits at the edge of her bed and hands her the mug, "You looked like you needed it."

Caroline lightly smiles at her mother, "Thank you." She plays with the spoon in her cup.

"You look like you were hit by a bus." Her Mother states.

"Thank you, for making me feel so much better." Caroline says, grimacing.

"You look very sad, Caroline. What happened tonight?"

She wishes she could confide in her mother, but she couldn't. She was the Sheriff and there was nothing she could do.

"Just, some pretty bad stuff. Stefan found out about me dating Klaus." Caroline takes a sip from the hot cocoa, it burns all the way down.

"Must be hard."

"It is."

"If he's your friend, he'll accept your decision and he won't try to compromise it." Mrs. Forbes states.

"What if he's trying to protect me?"

"Why would you need protection from Klaus?"

"He could hurt me just as well as any other boy could, Mom. Don't put him on a pedestal." Caroline says with a dreamy note in her voice.

Her Mother holds her hands up in defense, "I didn't mean to. Klaus doesn't seem to be the kind of guy too keen on hurting people."

"Doesn't everyone seem that way at first?" Caroline says guilty, she remembers slamming the door in Tyler's face.

His face when the door was almost closed, so full of hurt she thought her heart would explode.

"They do. But everyone is that way until they can prove they aren't." Her Mother gives her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Caroline looks down, she has proved herself.

"Do you think I'm that way?"

"Of course not."

Caroline flushes at this, "What if I am that way?"

"Then, that'll be something to deal with. But you probably aren't content with hurting anyone, but maybe yourself sometimes." Her Mother squeezes her knee reassuringly.

Caroline looks at her Mother with glowing eyes, "Thank you Mom."

Her Mother nods and hugs her, "I love you, Caroline. No matter who, or what you are." She kisses her daughter on the forehead and begins to leave, but just as she's about to leave, she pokes her head back in, "Make sure you put your mug in the dish washer."

Caroline laughs, "Of course. I love you too, Mom."

The door closes and Caroline sets her mug on the night stand.

She lets out a sigh of relief.

If anyone could make her feel better, it would be her Mom.


	19. Chapter 19: Watch Out

So, after seeing that her new.. friend? Or whatever Klaus was, is still alive after facing death in his Mother's eyes. Caroline was now more confused then ever, she couldn't blame their romantic interactions anymore on drinking or just the heat of the moment. She couldn't deny the fact that she had told Klaus he was going to die and had basically stabbed her friends in the back.

Damon, was definitely not on her side.

"Why don't we just rip her heart out?" Damon questions, Elena sits on the couch and Stefan's leaning against the wall, deliberating what to do with her now that she's betrayed them for Klaus.

Caroline feels her throat constrict and her eyes widen.

"Because, even though she betrayed us, doesn't mean she should die." Elena, being the voice of reason states.

So far, Stefan is the only one in the room that understands why Caroline betrayed them for Klaus. Caroline hopes that it stays that way.

"Why not?" Damon asks, throwing his arms out, annoyed, "We did that with Katherine, we sent her off to her death! Why not do the same with blondie? I wouldn't mind watching her wither away."

"Would you stop it, Damon?" Stefan says, annoyed with him, he leans off of the wall and glares at him, "You're angry, you can't make a rational decision."

"Is that why you did it, Caroline?" Damon suddenly turns to Caroline, "Were you mad that we turned Bonnie's mommy into a vampire? Or that Tyler turned into a pansy? What is it Caroline?"

Caroline looks away from him, "It slipped out."

Damon laughs agonizingly loud, "It just slipped out? Well, whenever I have plans to murder Klaus, it doesn't slip out of my mouth while I'm drinking with him at the bar!"

Bonnie strolls into the room then, throwing her bag on the unoccupied chair, folding her arms across her chest. A glare and hatred stuck in her eyes as she stares at everyone in the room, she even shoots Caroline that look, but guilt flashes her eyes when she notes what she's done.

"Bonnie." Elena stands up off of the couch, wanting to reassure her friend.

"Leave Caroline alone." Bonnie, the small petite girl, steps in front of Damon, "If you kill her, I kill you." She warns. Seeing Bonnie like this was frightening to everyone, to hear her openly threaten to kill someone was out of character. But Bonnie was now just desperately trying to keep a hold on everyone she loved, including Caroline. Bonnie wouldn't be able to bear it if she lost another close friend.

Damon looks down at her, his mouth now ajar and his eyes sympathetic, "I'll leave blondie alone." For a second, Caroline wonders if he's compelled.

He owes Bonnie, that's why he's saving her life, it isn't because he cares for her, it's because he cares for _Bonnie_.

This revelation frightens Caroline all at once, has Damon grown to care for a witch who has tried to kill him on multiple occasions and always scolded him for everything he's done?

"I'll drive you home Caroline." Stefan suddenly pipes up, grabbing his keys out of his pocket and motioning for Caroline to follow him out to the car.

She knows this isn't going to end well.

Stefan starts the car when Caroline climbs in.

"So, you and Klaus huh?" Stefan's eyes are on the road as he slides a dark pair of sunglasses over his eyes.

Caroline sighs, putting her face in her hands, "I didn't want you to find out."

"Why is that?" Stefan asks, pressing the brake as they hit a red light.

"I was afraid of how you'd react." Caroline moans into her hands, feeling horrible for what she's doing to him. He's lost Elena and now he's losing her too. Caroline just couldn't stop hurting everyone, she was a poison to them.

"Hows my reaction so far?" Stefan asks as he drives forward.

"Heartbreaking." Caroline looks up from her hands, her eyes a tad watery, "I never meant to hurt you, Stefan."

Stefan looks over at her for a moment, parting his lips, "I know." He says quietly.

Caroline looks down at her lap, "I hope you can forgive me."

He turns to her suddenly, "I'll always forgive you, Caroline. No matter how many times you fuck up."

It dawns on her.

"You're the one who called Bonnie, aren't you?" Caroline questions.

Stefan's smile is the answer to her question.

* * *

><p>Caroline arrives home to see her house in tatters, family picture frames of her and her family are hung awkwardly on the walls and the chairs in her kitchen are askew. Caroline walks cautiously into her own home, she can still hear the sound of angry grunting and fighting.<p>

She turns to her living room to see Kol and Klaus on her floor, choking each other out.

"Stop it!" Caroline shouts over their swearing and madness.

The two look up at her with fury in their eyes, but not directed at her, more at the other brother then her. They separate and are standing on opposite sides of the room, Caroline places herself in between the brothers.

"Can you please tell me why you brought your sibling drama into _my house_?" Caroline scolds both of them, glaring heavily at them.

Kol, similar to a child, raises a finger at Klaus, "He started it."

Caroline shoots a glare at him, "I don't fucking care! Why are you both in my house? Couldn't you go and fight at your big mansion or something?"

"Figured it'd be more thrilling at your home." Kol says sarcastically, "We didn't plan this, love. I was just sitting in your room looking through your diary.."

"You were looking at my diary?" Caroline squeaks, suddenly outraged as she turns to him.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell Klaus what you wrote about him." Kol shoots her a wink, as if they are sharing a dirty secret.

What did she write about Klaus in there? Oh.. _that disturbing sex dream I had about him before he kidnapped me_.

Caroline puts her face in her hands.

"Then Klaus suddenly shows up, I stash the diary and he shouts at me about stalking you." Kol rolls his eyes, "My initial reaction is, you're stalking her too aren't you? Why else would you be here?"

Caroline just waves her hand carelessly through the air, "You know what, I really don't even care anymore. Just clean up my house and get the hell out of here before my Mom sees you." Caroline turns her back on the Originals and goes up to her room, making a point to slam the door shut.

She's not sure why she's so pissed, but the thought of those two right now nauseate her, and to know that Kol's gone through her diary... she feels sick at the thought of it. She retrieves her diary and begins to rip it, taking out pages and ripping them into pieces and throwing them in the trash can. She makes sure her scribbled words aren't readable.

"All done, love." Klaus says from her doorway, "Kol's left and I was just on my way out."

Caroline doesn't look at him, as she realizes that she's only a few pages from her entry about him, "Thank you." She says coldly, "Goodbye."

He doesn't leave though, he never usually does.

He instead strolls over to her, kneeling down in front of her, taking her hands in his, "I'm awfully sorry for everything I've done to you, Caroline Forbes."

He's using her full name again, it's like he knows that she secretly enjoys that too much.

Caroline knows that if she gets a glance at his face, it'll all be over and she'll forgive him.

But she looks at him anyways, "Really? I'm getting kind of tired of you Originals."

Klaus gives her a dry laugh, "Yes, we do tend to be pestering after some time. But you get used to us, just like you got used to me." Klaus has a smirk set between his lips.

The lips she's kissed so many times that thinking about just one of them makes her head spin and her knees buckle. Thank goodness she's sitting down.

"I'm glad." Caroline says, adding on, "That you didn't die."

Klaus smiles, she loves his smile, "I'm glad to hear you say that. A few weeks ago you would have been spitting in my face saying quite the opposite."

He stands up, and Caroline's sad to see him go.

She almost asks him to stay, almost.

He stands in the doorway when he says something, "Thank you, Caroline, for giving me a chance when no one else would." He turns to look at her.

Caroline's chest tightens and she stands up, walking over to him, "We all deserve second chances." She reassures him, offering him a smile.

He brushes his hand on the side of her face, "I've always enjoyed your smile."

She beams at this, blushing slightly.

Klaus gently kisses her on her cheek before leaving with a rush of air, "See you soon, Miss Forbes."

* * *

><p>Caroline grudgingly woke up, despite her constant protests and eye closing, she had to yank herself out of sleep to face the day in front of her. With all of this drama happening, she didn't even want to think about going back to school, after her long absence, thinking of going to school made her anxious.<p>

Why did Spring Break have to end so quickly? She curled her hair and put on a black blazer with black pants and a white flowy shirt with a large flower stamped on it.

She drove to school.

Caroline got through the day with a glare burning through her back thanks to Tyler.

When she left the school to go to her car, she saw a particular Original leaning against her car glancing at human girls as they passed by him giggling.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline snaps at him, "I thought I told you to stay away from me."

"I've always liked the hunt." Kol says easily, leaning off of her car, "I wanted to see how you spent your time."

"So you were stalking me?" Caroline's eyes widen as she questions him.

"Make sure you get a good start on your calculus homework." Kol smirks to himself.

Caroline frowns, not wanting to fight with him right now, "Can you just, stay away from me?"

Then, Kol isn't even looking at her anymore, he's looking at someone over her shoulder. Someone in the form of Bonnie Bennett.

"Why would I do that, love?" Kol grins, "I thought you loved my overbearing company."

"Stay away from Bonnie too." Caroline adds under her breath.

Kol tilts his head to the side, a amused expression on his face, "I was under the impression she couldn't stay away from me."

"What makes you say that?"

"She's coming over here right now." Kol nods towards Bonnie as she saddles up next to Caroline.

Bonnie only has eyes for Kol, her glare hard and fierce as she stares at him, "What are you doing here?"

Kol raises his eyebrows at her, "I thought I'd pay my favorite ladies a visit."

Bonnie is obviously not in the mood for his nonsense, because he doubles over in pain, "Stay away from this school." She growls, but she doesn't lay off of him. Caroline thinks for a split moment that Bonnie is going to kill him, because she isn't stopping, she's persisting in giving him probably the largest headache he'll ever have to endure.

Even though Caroline knows that Bonnie can't kill him, it doesn't stop her from stopping Bonnie.

"Bonnie! Stop!" Caroline shakes Bonnie's shoulders and the headache is finally gone from Kol, he lays on the ground, breathing heavily, "What is wrong with you?"

"Me? What's wrong with you!" Bonnie explodes, "My world was just torn apart and you're standing up for some Original jackass who has done nothing but harm to us!"

Caroline is looking deep into Bonnie's eyes now, "You can't let yourself become like this Bonnie-"

"Like what, Caroline? Say it!" Bonnie shouts at her, by now, they've attracted the eyes of many high schoolers.

"Out of control." Caroline whispers under her breath, "You need to cool it Bonnie."

Bonnie glares at Caroline before darting off in the other direction with a huff in her step.

"I was fairly certain you were going to let her kill me." Kol groans as he begins to stand up, cracking his back.

"I almost did." Caroline turns to shoot a glare at him, "Stay away from me, or I won't tell her to stop next time." She shoves past him and climbs into her car and drives away.

Leaving Kol stunned and speechless on the spot.


	20. Chapter 20: Rebekah, The Reining Terror

Kol hasn't spoken to Caroline for days now. She hasn't even seen him around, Bonnie's glad, but now Caroline has no one to tease anymore. Caroline shouldn't feel sad that Kol isn't hanging around anymore, hell, she should feel relieved. But she didn't - she couldn't.

Not to mention that Bonnie's mother was slowly being turned into a vampire, and Bonnie could barely look at her. So Caroline had to bring her Mother blood bags and coax them into her hot cocoa without her knowing. She refused to let Bonnie's Mother die, like she had let her own father.

She wouldn't let Bonnie go through that.

Bonnie was high strung these days, after nearly killing Kol, then having to come home to a vampire mother, she was going through so much.

Caroline knew that Bonnie was cracking under the pressure, sometimes she would catch Bonnie unguarded. At those times, Bonnie looked as if she was going to cry. But she locked herself back up again and was back to being the spitfire everyone knew.

* * *

><p>"Mom?" Caroline calls as she leaves her room, she goes downstairs to see her Mom at the kitchen table, staring at the wall.<p>

"Caroline. When were you going to tell me?" Her Mother turns to face her with a look of absolute dread on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Caroline walks over to the cupboard and pulls out a box of cereal and slowly begins to pour.

"You weren't going to tell me that your boyfriend was a sadistic murderer?" Now, her Mother is standing up, her arms folded across her chest.

Caroline turns to stare at her tremendously, "Oh yeah, and where have you heard this?" She abandons her bowl of cereal.

"It doesn't matter-" Her Mother hastily says, but Caroline's seen it. The glow of compulsion in her eyes.

"Stefan told you." Caroline sighs, defeated.

Her Mother can't nod, but she doesn't deny it, "Klaus is trouble, Caroline. I don't want you anywhere near him."

Caroline looks away from her Mother stubbornly, "No he isn't. He isn't like that anymore Mom."

"Are you certain of this?" Her Mother stalks closer to her, "He's dangerous Caroline, he could hurt you."

"But he hasn't." She protests like a stubborn child.

But she got her stubbornness from her Mom, and she refuses to budge.

"There is absolutely no way I'm going to allow you near him." Her Mother shakes her head frantically, "I won't put you in danger, hon. I lost you once, I will not lose you again."

"Is this because I'm a vampire?" Caroline interrupts.

Caroline's Mother's chest tightens, guilt flashes her eyes, "That is _not_ it. I refuse to talk about your.. condition. He is a thousand old vampire, what do you think he is doing messing with a kid like you? You're so young Caroline, you have so many other options."

"Like Tyler?" Caroline scoffs, "Last time I checked, he _killed_ Dad."

Her Mother has a sharp intake of breath, "Tyler was a sensible young man with a curse upon him."

"So is Klaus!" Caroline interrupts, she doesn't even know why she's defending him.

"Klaus has killed undoubtedly thousands of people Caroline! I will not let him turn into the monster I fear you may become!" Her Mother is shouting by now, her heartbeat is high paced and frantic, "I will not lose you to him!"

Caroline is _pissed_ now, "So are you telling me this or did Stefan give you a script?"

"That is not the point Caroline-"

"But its true, isn't it? You're stirring all of this up because of _Stefan_ and his stupid jealousy!" Caroline walks over to the coat rack and takes her white jacket and puts it on.

"Caroline, please don't leave."

She stares at her Mother for a minute, "I'm not talking to you. I want to talk to my Mother, not Stefan."

"He only cares." Her Mother gasps out.

"That's the problem." Caroline grumbles as she grabs her car keys and walks outside, slamming the door.

She quickly opened her car door and pulled out of the driveway, furiously driving over to the Salvatores.

* * *

><p>She parks in the driveway and locks her car, marching up to the door and throwing it open.<p>

"Stefan!" She calls angrily, and is dissatisfied when she comes face to face with Damon. The very man, that just yesterday, had been calling for her death.

"Oh Barbie, it's a bit too early in the morning to come for a booty call." Damon teases her.

She isn't in the mood for him, "Damon, get the fuck out of my way before I rip your heart out."

Damon raises his eyebrows at her, "Well, look whose feeling mighty catty this morning. Did spending two weeks with Klaus make you a verified badass?"

"Damon. I'm warning you." She says through clenched teeth.

Damon raises his hands up in defense, "What's with the attitude this morning? Not a morning person?"

Caroline shoves him down then, "Damon. I'm not in the mood for your _bullshit_ right now. Either get me Stefan or get out!"

Damon looks up, dazed from being shoved down, "I kind of like this feisty side of you."

She _so_ did not need his flirting right now, "Is Stefan here or not?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Stefan says, entering the room, "I just wanted to watch you torture Damon some more."

Caroline's glaring at Stefan, "We need to talk."

"Do this have have to do with your Mother?" Stefan questions.

"What did you do to Barbie's Mom?" Damon asks Stefan.

Stefan glares at Damon, "It's my business, Damon." He grabs Caroline's wrist and leads her outside.

When they get outside, she wrenches her wrist out of his hand, "Why did you compel my Mom?"

"She deserved to be warned." Stefan says, looking intensely into her eyes, "You are being reckless."

"It's not your decision to make on who I date!" Caroline protests, "I don't care if I'm being reckless. I'm a big girl, I can care for myself."

"You're a baby vampire, Caroline. There is so much out there - other vampires - that you could date. Preferably ones without a record like Klaus." Stefan grunts.

"So being a artist and sexy is apparently bad on the record?" Caroline plants a hand on her hip.

Stefan rolls his eyes, "How about murdering dozens of people?"

"Oh, I'm sorry all-mighty ripper. Obviously he is _nothing_ like you."

"This has nothing to do with me."

"Exactly."

"I didn't mean it like that-"

Caroline interrupts him, "Then how do you 'mean it'. You're just confusing me. This has nothing to do with you - so why bother?"

"I wouldn't be able to stand seeing you get hurt."

"I won't."

"You don't know that, Caroline. Why would Klaus want anything to do with you? Can't you see, he's doing it to get to me." Stefan holds her by the shoulders, "He kidnapped you, so I would break and he would get his coffins back - and he _did_. You're my weakness Caroline."

She flushes, "You're wrong."

Was that really all she could say?

"I'm not wrong, and you know it." Stefan's face is nearing hers now, "I don't want you in danger."

"Aren't you the dangerous one?" She whispers under her breath, her eyes searching his.

He's kissing her now, his hands are on her face and she's kissing him back.

He tastes like peppermint and vanilla, his lips are searing hot on hers as his body presses against hers, leaving her body in a sweat. He's so warm for a vampire.

They break away from each other with a gasp.

His eyes are searching hers for something, "Just, be careful." He seems to be begging her, she can tell, and he stomps off towards the house without a look back at her.

Two broken hearts in two days.

Whose next?

* * *

><p>Caroline goes to school, like planned, and drifts through the day - barely looking at Elena. Stefan doesn't even show up for school, Caroline almost regrets going to school.<p>

The final bell rings and she grudgingly walks to her car, and of course. Which Original is on her car today?

Of course, the blonde female that continually tried to kill Elena and tried to steal Tyler from Caroline. Well, on the second part, it would be easier for Rebekah now.

"What is it with you?" Rebekah saddles up next to Caroline, "You try to kill my brother and you have my other brother like a lovesick puppy."

Caroline shoots a glare at Rebekah, "I really don't need another Original on my back."

"Well you've got one!" Rebekah snaps, "Did you think it'd be funny to watch Kol die?"

"Oh, you're here because of Kol." Caroline rolls her eyes, "Why don't you go bug Bonnie about it?"

"Because, I have the saddest bit of sympathy for the girl." Rebekah grumbles under her breath, "I lost my Mother also."

"But you have her back now." Caroline points out.

Rebekah growls under her breath, "In case you failed to remember, my Mother vanished in a gust of air taking my brother Finn with her. So she's MIA again. I've lost her twice now."

"Do you want a pity party?" Caroline interrupts, feeling strangely annoyed.

"Hardly." Rebekah notes with anger laced in her tone, "I don't need pity from the incomprehensible blonde that enjoys to play with my brothers. They are not toys."

"Funny. I never said they were." Caroline glares at her.

Rebekah glares at her, "I won't hesitate to rip your heart out, Caroline Forbes."

_Do all of the Originals use her full name?_

"Wow, you sound like everyone in your family." Caroline sarcastically notes.

Rebekah smiles sweetly, "Oh Caroline. I do not see what they see in you. We'll meet again."

Caroline raises a eyebrow at her, "What?"

"Oh, Klaus hasn't notified you yet?" Rebekah's smile is suddenly too sweet for her liking, "Elijah wants to meet the girl that Klaus constantly chats about. It'll be like... a family dinner."

Caroline's eyes widen, "What-"

"I'll see you then." Rebekah stalks off before Caroline can even protest.

Bonnie was watching this ordeal and comes up to Caroline, "What was that terror doing talking to you?"

"She invited me to a family dinner." Caroline turns to stare horrendously at Bonnie, "I'm going to die."

Bonnie raises her eyebrows at this statement, "That's a bit over dramatic, isn't it?"

Caroline scoffs, "I don't think it's dramatic enough."

* * *

><p>After brushing her teeth, she goes to see that Klaus is sprawled across her bed.<p>

Caroline hasn't seen him since he left her house with chaste kiss on her hand.

"Caroline." He speaks gently.

"You can't be here." Caroline squeaks.

"You've never minded my being here before." Klaus questions.

"It's not me, it's my Mom." Caroline finishes lamely, "Stefan warned her about you."

Klaus sighs, sitting up on her bed, "Figured he'd do so eventually. I can imagine your reaction."

Caroline innocently smiles, "Lets just say me and my Mother aren't on speaking terms. Speaking of family, what's this I hear about some fancy family dinner?"

"Rebekah got to you." Klaus raises his eyebrows at her.

"Yes, first she was angry and shouted at me for trying to kill Kol. Then she told me about the dinner." Caroline rolls her eyes as she lets her hair down from it's rubber band.

Klaus stretches his arms, "Elijah wants to meet you, he believes that you two have never really had a decent conversation."

Caroline looks away from him, "Should I be worried?"

"Only if you have something to hide."

Caroline hopes her cheeks aren't blushing, "What do you mean?"

"Elijah has a gift for being able to tell when someone is hiding something. He also has a gift for getting it out of them." Klaus says, but it sounds more like a warning.

Caroline sits down on her bed, "Well, good thing I have nothing to hide." Caroline smiles encouragingly. _Too bad I have everything to hide_. She mentally whispers to herself.

Klaus smiles at her, "That's my girl." He says before kissing her.


	21. Chapter 21: Secrets on a Plate

Getting prepared for a dinner loaded with Originals was never in Caroline's plan. Hell, Klaus wasn't even in her plan, and their status at the moment confused her to limits unknown. Caroline simply had a curler held closer to her face as she released the curl to frame her face.

Letting out a loud sigh, she turned off the curler when she was done and set it down, fluffing her hair. If she had a heart, it would be beating erratically. Meeting Elijah was terrifying to her, he seemed so serious and grim, yet so protective. If he didn't like her, he'd get rid of her.

"About done in there, love?" Klaus calls from her room, growing with impatience.

Caroline groans, walking out of the bathroom, "Enlighten me as to why I have to do this."

"Well, you want my family to love you, don't you?" Klaus questions, a light tone in his voice.

"Or else they'll rip my heart out?" Caroline guesses.

Klaus chuckles lightly, "Not really, but their opinion matters to me."

"So if they told you to throw me to the Hybrids, would you?" Caroline questions, walking over to her closet and throwing open the doors.

Klaus smirks, "Love, I wouldn't go that far. After all, no one tells me what to do."

"Oh yeah, because you're the Hybrid Master and all of that boring stuff." Caroline tosses him a teasing smile over her shoulder before turning back to her closet and retrieving a black blazer.

"Besides, Elijah is merely curious as to why I spend so much time around you." Klaus walks over to her window, staring out of it.

Caroline grins, "Elijah, curious, who would have thought? I thought he had master plans to do all of this funky witch mojo stuff."

Klaus laughs, "He's merely trying to keep us safe. Though he was surprised when it was _you_ who kept us safe when our Mother tried to murder us."

"I have been known to save lives." Caroline says with a teasing note in her voice.

"I think he feels as if he owes you, by allowing you to have a peek inside of the Mikaelson home." Klaus pulls the curtain in front of her window.

Caroline laughs at this, "Technically, then he owes Elena too. Because she told him."

"That was expected out of a human. You could have easily held the secret to yourself, Elena's heart kept giving her away though. Elijah was sure she was hiding something from him, and when I told him what you told me, his suspicions were confirmed and he confronted her." Klaus says easily, the words rolling off his tongue.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the Mikaelson home was nerve wrecking for Caroline, she had tried to escape twice by now, he had a stern grip on her arm now, reassuring her.<p>

"You'll be fine, just be Caroline. Just not as feisty." Klaus adds the last part with tensity in his voice.

Caroline laughs, "So are you saying I'm a vindictive bitch?"

"Hardly the words I'd use. Just sometimes hard to handle." Klaus throws a smirk her way while he opens the door to his home, "Elijah?" Klaus calls through out the house.

"Brother." Elijah appears on the top of the staircase, obviously, he got a new haircut, Caroline had to admit that he looked much better. Not that he didn't look good before.. but.. that's beside the point, "I was concerned you'd have trouble getting her here."

Caroline blushes, so, he knew that she was scared shitless to actually _show __up._

Klaus shrugs to himself, "It took a few tries and multiple pulling and tugging, but she's here."

Elijah descends down the staircase, each of his steps not making a noise, he stands in front of Caroline and holds out his hand to her, "Elijah Mikaelson." He says as if they've never met before.

Caroline resists the urge to say 'I know' and she takes his hand in hers, "Caroline Forbes. But you probably already knew that.."

Elijah smiles to himself, "Dinner is in the dining room, Rebekah and Kol already have things set up."

"Rebekah and Kol?" Klaus questions, a suspicious glint in his eyes.

"With my help of course." Elijah seems to be reassuring Klaus as they walk to the dining room.

"Hello kitten." Kol grins, his arms folded across his chest, "Been some time since your witchy friend tried to kill me, huh? Is she waiting outside? Wanting to give another go?"

Caroline rolls her eyes at this, "Hardly. But if she was outside would you be scared?"

Kol throws back his head and laughs, "Oh kitten." He sits down and Rebekah walks into the room and sits herself at the table.

Elijah looks up from his plate at Caroline, "So, you two officially met when he kidnapped you, am I correct?"

Klaus chokes on the scotch he's drinking, "Elijah." His name is more of a warning.

Elijah clasps his hands together, "Just curious."

"Yes." Caroline answers the question, "He was using me to get to Stefan." She takes a drink of her own scotch, it burns the entire way down.

"What is your relationship with Stefan?" Elijah questions.

Caroline chokes on her scotch also, coughing, "What do you mean?"

Elijah looks amused now, "I'm sure you already know."

"We're just friends." Caroline clears her throat, "He helped me while I was transitioning into becoming a vampire."

"So you two have grown relatively close?" Elijah is looking deep into her eyes now, causing her to squirm.

"I guess you could say that. But then he went into his ripper-mojo and.." Caroline breaks off, all of the Originals are looking at her now, "Then he wasn't Stefan anymore."

Elijah blinks, looking at her still, "Sincerest apologies for your loss." He's making it sound as if Stefan's dead, not alive, not undead, but _dead_.

"Let's not talk about Stefan." Klaus's voice is husky, like it usually gets when he's mad.

"But brother, Stefan is where all of the drama lies." Kol grins, clasping his hands together, "I mean, everyone here has a connection to Stefan Salvatore - besides me of course. How about you go first Rebekah?"

Rebekah smacks her brother, "If you don't shut your mouth, the first thing that comes out of it will be your teeth."

Kol grabs his arm, making a mocking face, "Oh Rebekah, are you just mad you can't sleep with Stefan anymore? Aren't you shacking up with the other Salvatore? What was his name again? Damien?"

"It's Damon, you inconsiderate brat." Rebekah hits him again, "Really? You've been here how long and you don't even know the Salvatores's names?" Rebekah scoffs, "Rookie."

Caroline is enjoying their bit of bickering, they seem to be acting like a real family.

"Sorry I don't bother remembering every guy you sleep with, Rebekah." Kol grins, then he turns to Caroline, "How many men have you slept with besides my brother?"

Caroline chokes again, "Excuse me?"

Kol grins, "Merely a simple question, kitten. Too many to count? Ah, a little Rebekah in training I see."

Rebekah glares at her brother.

"No." Caroline's face is growing hot.

"Stop trying to embarrass her in front of me, Kol. I hardly care about the number of men she's slept with, I can guarantee you won't be one of them." Elijah snaps.

Caroline flushes, her eyes on the table.

"I've also heard through the grape vine that your Mother strongly disapproves of Niklaus." Elijah intertwines his hands together, looking at her intensely.

"Um, yeah. You can thank Stefan for that." She says under her breath.

"Oh Stefan." Klaus growls.

Elijah seems amused, "Does Stefan always seem to stick his nose into your love life? Does everyone else do that also?"

Caroline takes a deep breath, "Um, no. Everyone else doesn't know."

Elijah raises his eyebrows at her, fascinated, "Oh really?"

Kol's booming laughter interrupts Elijah's thought, "You must be kidding me! How much do you want to bet that the Salvatore is off telling that doppelganger everything? Rather great friendship material, Caroline, oh, the company you keep is just heavenly. A psycho witch that is persistent on killing me, then some ripper in love with a human. Oh I've hit the jack pot!"

Caroline turns a bright red, resisting the urge to snap at him, "What about you Kol, where are your friends?"

"My family is all I need." Kol argues back, tilting his head to the side with a smile, "At least I don't have men falling head over heels for me. So you aren't going to tell them that the Salvatore boy is in love with you? What about the Lockwood one?"

"Damon?" Rebekah pipes from the end of the table.

"Oh, I nearly forgot he's your latest screw." Kol winks at his sister, "But don't worry - you have nothing to fret about, she's shacking up with the other Salvatore. Oh wait - you were shacking up with him for a while also. I see, you have a bit of Elena in you. Brother-hopping again, are we?"

Rebekah growls at her brother, "Shut up Kol, I hardly need your opinions on who I sleep with."

Kol scoffs at her and then turns to Caroline, "Would you fancy a game of brother hopping? You do have two choices, but you'll find that one of them is more willing."

Elijah turns a bright red at this and clears his throat, "I think that's quite enough Kol."

"But I'm having so much fun! Who knew Mystic Falls, a quite desolate town, could be filled with so many pretty women and backstabbing bitches?" Kol's eyes seem to be glowing, "I'd very much like to stay."

"That is enough." Elijah scowls through thin lips, his eyes angry, "I invite her over for a lovely chat and she's being interrogated by you with your hopeless attempts to hit on her."

Kol just grins, "Not hopeless brother, not hopeless." He says with a pointed look towards Caroline.

Caroline glares at him before looking over at Klaus to see he's looking at Kol as if he's planning his funeral. Caroline wouldn't doubt it if he was.

"If everyone would mind, I'd like to speak to Caroline alone." Elijah says.

Everyone looks up from their plates, Caroline included, Klaus shoots Elijah a questioning look.

Rebekah and Kol leave, Klaus hesitantly follows them.

"Very sorry for my family, they haven't got a clue how to act in this century quite yet." Elijah says with a pointed look towards the living room.

Caroline nods, finding it hard to breathe around him, "It's fine."

"I do hope you don't follow Elena and Rebekah's path of brother hopping. They do tend to have disastrous results." Elijah takes a sip of his wine, "But I'm certain that you don't care for Kol."

Caroline agrees, "I've never agreed with what Elena did with Damon and Stefan."

Elijah grins to himself, "But I am however worried about Stefan."

"Stefan?" Caroline questions, her heart doing a frightened leap.

"Yes, Stefan." Elijah confirms, "He does seem to have a certain impact on you. I don't know what it is, but you're hiding something from Niklaus, and I can sense it isn't good."

Caroline swallows hard.

"I can also see, Stefan causes you great pain." Elijah continues, "I wouldn't want you to hurt Klaus, he's gone through so much in the decades we've been living through. I'm afraid he may be done."

"What do you mean by done?" Caroline questions, sitting on the edge of her seat.

Elijah sighs, taking a long drink of his wine, "By done, I mean one day, he'll disappear. Though he's been everywhere, surely, he'll just disappear. Go somewhere else, leave us behind, I wouldn't put it past him. Indeed he cares for us, but if he believes that we're causing him trouble, he'll be gone."

"But.. you know him, right? So it surely wouldn't be so hard to find him, right?" Caroline asks, her eyes searching his for a answer.

Elijah shakes his head, "No, Klaus has a gift for disappearing." Elijah swallows hard before continuing, "I wouldn't want what ever you're hiding from Niklaus about Stefan Salvatore to prompt his leaving."

Caroline's lips are dry, and her head is throbbing, "Yes."

Elijah nods, "It's been a pleasure meeting you Caroline, but do be careful. Especially around Stefan." He adds the last part with hesitancy.

* * *

><p>Klaus walks Caroline home, and she hasn't spoken a word since they've left his house.<p>

"What did you think of Elijah?" Klaus questions, annoyed with her sudden silence.

"He's very.." Caroline can't find the word for it, "Different." She settles for that.

"He seemed to like you." Klaus says, "He doesn't have a knack for showing when he likes you, but he seemed to enjoy your company."

Caroline turns to Klaus, grinning, "Oh yeah, kind of like you?"

Klaus grins, "I'm more straight forward with my advances then Elijah."

"Is that what you think?" Caroline smiles, looking at her feet as they walk.

"Hm, if I recall, I was the one who kissed you first." Klaus hooks a arm around her waist, pulling her playfully to him.

Caroline just rolls her eyes, "In case you forgot, I was the one who kissed you second."

"That hardly counts, love." Klaus whispers against her ear.

Caroline giggles at the sudden proximity of the two, "I think it should. The first time was against my will."

"So are you saying the second time wasn't against _my will_?" Klaus questions.

"You know you liked it." Caroline says playfully.

Klaus presses her against the wall of a alley and kisses her fully, his tongue circling her mouth as she clutches the collar of his shirt, bringing her closer to him.

"I did." Klaus says when he pulls away.

Caroline laughs and pushes him away from her, holding his hand in hers, "Come on, lets go. I'm late anyways."

"So what's your excuse?" Klaus questions.

"Bonnie is my excuse." Caroline answers easily.


	22. Chapter 22: Stefan Salvatores Kisses

So, Caroline Forbes thought that hardest thing in her life was Calculus, but she later learned that trying to determine and put a label on what she and Klaus were - was even harder. She didn't even _want_ to think about the Stefan situation, hell, she wanted it to disappear.

She wanted the kiss to stop playing in her mind like a broken record. But she can't think about her own problems, Bonnie has bucket loads of drama, and she surely doesn't want to hear any of Caroline's.

"How many times do you need to check your phone?" Bonnie asks, peeking over Caroline's folder, a hand propped on her hip.

"Sorry." Caroline bashfully puts her phone back into her pocket, "Stop freaking, your Mom will be fine."

"No offense or anything - but my Mom is about to turn into a blood sucking vampire and there is _nothing_ I can do about it." Bonnie looks down the road uneasily, "How am I supposed to be calm?"

Caroline takes a deep breath, "Deep breathes, Bonnie, deep breaths!" She repeats, "She'll still be your Mom."

"But she is hardly my Mom." Bonnie says dryly, "I barely know the woman, and now we're unloading a bunch of supernatural stuff on her - how do you think she'll react to see the town I've been living in is crawling with monsters?"

Caroline licks her lips, "Um, I don't have the answer for that."

"Exactly." Bonnie takes her hand off her hip, to run it momentarily through her hair, "So what's up with you and the Originals, how'd the dinner go?"

"Well, I didn't die, so that's a pretty good sign so far, right?" Caroline puts a hand over her forehead to shield the sun from her eyes.

Bonnie laughs a bit and then she notes a car coming down the road, "Is that Stefan's car?"

Caroline feels her throat go dry, her palms are getting sweaty and her stomach is erupting, _oh god, anyone but him_.

Bonnie is full-on glaring at his car as he pulls up to the sidewalk, climbing out in a very model fashion. He takes off his sunglasses and puts them into the crook of his v-neck, flashing the invisible paparazzi a white toothed smile before turning to the girls, strolling over to them.

"Don't you know any better then to come here?" Bonnie interrupts whatever strut he seemed to be putting on, whatever confidence he was oozing seemed to slowly simmer from his normally calm exterior.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Stefan says, staring straight ahead at Bonnie, "I know it must be hard."

Bonnie rolls her eyes, letting out a angry huff of air, "Hard? Are you kidding? I _hate_ vampires, and now you and your stupid brother have turned my Mother into one! I just got her back, and you go and turn her into one of you - I'll wither away and die and she'll be young and alive forever."

Stefan's eyes glaze over with guilt, "I can't fix what he's done-"

"This stupid shit always happens to me!" Bonnie isn't done, a vein is popping out of her neck, she's seriously pissed, Caroline notes.

"Hey, Bonnie.. shhh.." Caroline wraps a arm around her shoulders and rubs her shoulders seemingly soothing, but Bonnie is too angry, she shrugs Caroline off.

"No! I won't be quiet! I've been quiet for far too long, just doing whatever you told me to do - all in a desperate attempt to kill Klaus and keep Elena alive in the process! If you want to kill Klaus, then you have to kill Elena too - don't you see it? They're connected somehow." Bonnie points out, as if it's never been bluntly obvious before.

"Bonnie?" Bonnie's Mother calls from the house, then more panicked, "Bonnie?"

Bonnie looks towards the house, only returning her eyes to Stefan to glare at him before darting off towards the house, "I'm coming!"

Stefan and Caroline are left alone, and she shifts uncomfortably.

"Caroline." Stefan says easily, a smirk set between his lips, the lips she had kissed were now perched in a amused grin.

Caroline turns a bright red, reminds herself to stop staring at his lips and respond, "Stefan." She says with queasiness in the pit of her stomach.

"So, how are you and your boyfriend doing?" Stefan asks, then noticed her shifted eyes, "Or have you two put a label on it yet?"

Caroline glares at him, "I don't think you'd care even if it had a label on it." She turns away from him towards the house, her mind set on beginning to stalk towards the house, but he grabs her arm and swings her back to him in a remarkably close embrace, his fingers lingering on her elbow. Her breath catches when she notes how close they are, his cologne and musk is coming off of him in waves, making her dizzy.

"You're right, I probably wouldn't care." Stefan breathes easily, a smirk resting between his lips.

"So, cocky Stefan has returned to Mystic Falls." Caroline pokes him in the chest, "Maybe you do have a little Damon in you."

Stefan tilts his head to the side, a cocky grin between his lips, "The difference between me and Damon, I go after what I want."

"Elena?" Caroline takes a cautious step towards him, her eyebrows raised, a questioning hand on her hip.

"Not even close." His hand goes on her waist, and she can feel her face heating.

Caroline's eyes do a painful jump as she staggers away from him, "This is weird - you're my best friend's ex boyfriend - psycho gone ripper.."

"Just shut up and kiss me." Stefan crosses the space between them and collides his lips with hers, hard and fierce, something sexy and dark layering the kiss.

He's pulling her closer to him, pressing her body against his despite her weak and feeble protests.

Abby decides to come out of the house at that moment, testing Bonnie's new spell, she eyes Caroline and Stefan, "Bonnie, I don't recall you telling me your friends were so close." She turns back to the house and Stefan and Caroline sprang apart from each other. Caroline shoves him away from her so hard that he falls on the grass, his fingers trace his burning lips.

Bonnie comes out of the house, eyeing the two, "Uh, I wasn't aware of this either." She says.

Caroline's eyes are wide, and she bolts. She seriously just takes off, drowning in her own embarrassing for not pushing him away sooner.

Was she turning into some vampire slut or something? Because if she was, she would be doing a lot of running.

* * *

><p>So, as she sat in a small cafe she found hidden in the corner of down town, she let her own guilt eat her up. The cafe workers watched her cautiously, but they resumed serving customers despite her distraught form.<p>

"Hey, never thought I'd find you here." A voice says, and she looks up to see the familiar eyes of Tyler. Her heart does a painful leap.

"Me neither." Caroline says, taking a sip of her frapuccino, avoiding his eyes, "Why are you here?"

"They make the best coffee here." Tyler shrugs, putting his hands into his pockets, "So I heard."

Caroline looks up at him, hoping her eyes don't seem too panicked, "Heard about what?"

Tyler sits across from her, leaning his muscular arms across the table, "That you saved Klaus by telling him about the linking spell. Elena told me."

"It was a accident." Caroline quickly says, trying to avoid his overwhelming eyes.

"I know." Tyler looks over at her, "I'm sorry, if I came on too strong. I know you want nothing to do with me because of the sire bond..."

Caroline pauses.

"I won't push you anymore. If you don't want to be with me, fine. But stop treating me like I have a various amount of STDs or something." Tyler runs a hand through his hair, staring at her through jaded eyes, "I'm sorry Caroline."

Caroline grimaces, looking away from his overwhelming eyes that seem to be burning a hole into her face, "It's fine, don't worry about it."

Tyler sets his palms on the table face up, staring at them hard, "I'm going to try to break this sire bond, Caroline."

"You tried that before and you killed my dad." Caroline hesitantly breathes, looking up at him.

"Is that why you're so angry at me all the time?" Tyler asks, his voice rising, "I didn't kill your Dad. He could have chosen to stay alive, but he didn't."

"He wouldn't have had to make that choice if you didn't want your sire bond broken!" Caroline's voice rises a few pitches, her hands gripping the edge of the table.

Tyler looks down at the table, closing his eyes for a moment, "Caroline, you can't imagine how sorry I am."

"I know you're sorry, Tyler." She breathes, "But that doesn't mean I don't miss him every single day." She stands up from the table and almost bolts for the door, her feet not taking her fast enough to the door as a stunned Tyler Lockwood puts his face in his hands, willing the tears to remain in their sockets and not come dripping down in angry puddles.

The sun is setting when she leaves the small desolate cafe, letting a light glow surround her, ultimately calming her down as she rounds a corner towards her house.

With everything going on in her life, she didn't want to deal with any of the Originals, but her plans are altered when she spots Elijah making a bee line for her.

"Caroline, it's getting late." Elijah says when he finally reaches her, setting his hands in his pockets.

Caroline nods, jerking her thumb in the direction of her house, "Just about to head home. Long day."

"You smell like him." Elijah says, quirking a eyebrow, "Tyler Lockwood."

"Yeah, he came up to me in the cafe I was in." Caroline shrugs, trying not to let hurt flash across her eyes.

"It was about your father." Elijah says it more as a statement instead of a question.

Caroline nods, swallowing hard on the pain that seemed to be building up in her throat, "Yeah, basically. He told me he was going to keep trying to break the sire bond.. then I reminded him what happened when he tried to do that last time.."

Elijah grimaces at this, "I forgot to apologize for the loss of your father. Despite his bad tendencies, he was still your father, and you loved him very much."

His pity for her almost sends her flying, it hits her hard, and she feels the pang of his loss even harder then ever.

"I did." She confirms, her voice choking up with emotion, "I better get home, my Mom is probably freaking out."

Elijah nods, "Yes, you should." He begins to walk past her, brushing his arm with hers, "Oh, and Caroline. You make my brother very happy."

Caroline flashes a bright red, but then she beams, "He makes me happy too." She confirms, then strutting away from him in the direction of her home. Feeling much better then she had seconds before.

* * *

><p>Going home, she takes her jacket off and spots her Mother in the kitchen, cooking some noodle-y concoction that she estimates is some kind of Pasta.<p>

"Hey Mom." Caroline sets herself at the kitchen table, taking off her heels, "What's up?"

Mrs. Forbes turns around from stirring her pasta, "You are in so much trouble."

Caroline freezes midway of taking off her heel, "And why is that?"

Her Mother then raises up a note in the air, with much fancy handwriting that resembles Klaus's, "What is this?" Her mother unfolds the note and realizes that there is a picture inside of Caroline shopping with laughter highlighting her face.

"It's a drawing Mom." Caroline impatiently says, hoping to waft off the Motherly fumes by playing it off as someone else's drawing.

"We agreed that you were done with Klaus." Her mother sets the drawing on the table in front of Caroline, "I want you to be _safe_."

Caroline huffs and looks away from her Mother, "We didn't agree, you _forced me_. Haven't you read the tragic teenage novels? You always know the girl never listens to her Mom."

Mrs. Forbes glared at her daughter, pulling out a chair roughly from the table and sitting across from Caroline, "I can't keep you safe if you won't listen to me!"

"Maybe you shouldn't be listening to Stefan! You've met Klaus! Does he really seem like the guy that Stefan described?" Caroline snaps back.

Her Mother pauses for a few beats, "Hardly." She admits.

"Exactly Mom, Stefan was lying to you." Caroline reaches a hand across the table and takes her Mother's in hers, "Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"Oh god Caroline." Her Mother hiccups, "I'm just so worried. I never wanted this to happen - I wanted you to get married, have kids, get old... _stay human_. I would have never moved to Mystic Falls if I knew this would happen to you."

Caroline grimaces, looking down at the table, "Me too, Mom, me too."

* * *

><p>After a long exhausting day, she's relieved to find her favorite Original in her bed, looking straight up at the ceiling, his arms propped behind his head in amusement.<p>

"Well, where have you been all day?" Caroline asks when she enters her room, quietly shutting the door behind her, "I thought you'd be out taking innocent lives."

Klaus pulls himself up, "Have you always thought of me as so senile?"

Caroline shrugs, slowly smiling to herself when she turns her back to him to sort through her clothes for pajamas, "Of course not."

"You've always been quite the terrible liar." Klaus says, his eyes dreamily tracing outside to the window, "Elijah informed me, about your run in with Tyler."

"So you've been stalking me too?" Caroline turns to throw him a curious look.

"Hardly." Klaus says, plucking his phone out of his pocket, "Elijah has picked up the habit of 'texting' so now he's been texting me everything he sees."

Caroline takes the drawing out of her pocket, holding it up for him to see, "If you're going to leave me drawings, put it in a place my Mom won't find it."

Klaus smirks, "But I'm taking you liked it?"

"I didn't know you were a artist." Caroline says, taking her shirt off and replacing it with a tank top, then doing the same with her pants.

"Have been for a while, some of my drawings are hanging up in a museum in Rome, I did promise to show you the world, did I not?" Klaus questions.

Caroline smiles, "Yeah, you did. But I still have high school to get through, then there's the issue of telling my friends that I'm off to explore the world with the villain that everyone is trying to kill."

Klaus grimaces at the last part, "I nearly forgot about your friends trying to kill me 24/7."

Caroline hums to herself, "Hmm, so you have? Obviously they aren't trying so hard anymore."

"I think I may be seeing light at the end of the tunnel." Klaus lets out a low chuckle before getting off of her bed and wrapping his arms around her waist, his neck nestled into her neck, "You look ravishing in silk, love."

Caroline giggles a bit, "What is with you and saying 'ravishing' and 'love' around me?"

She can feel Klaus smirking into her neck, "I just can't help it, love." She can feel his smirk grow bigger when he says love.

Caroline turns to face him, and she can feel guilt spreading across her like a fire when she see's Stefan's face for a millisecond in her minds eye.

"I need to tell you something."

He prompts her to go on, but she can hardly speak, her lips are dry as she says them.

"Stefan kissed me today." That's all she says, and his eyes widen.

"What? The nerve of the Salvatores." Klaus lets out a furious growl before heading for her window with angry footsteps.

Caroline rushes after him, gripping his arm in her hand, "Please, don't hurt him." She says meekly.

He whirls on her, gripping her by the arms, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go rip his heart out right this minute!"

Caroline's eyes are wide and frightened, "Because, I want you to stay." She says softly.

Klaus's lip puckers and he kisses her, hard and long, as if he's trying to claim her. She can feel his thoughts through her lips.

_Damn you Stefan Salvatore, she is mine and you best not forget that, you will not be the one that takes me from her._


	23. Chapter 23: The Chase

Caroline sat on the edge of Bonnie's bed, while Bonnie impatiently flipped through a spell book, Caroline noted that her hand was shaking.

"Are you okay?" Caroline carefully asks, eyeing Bonnie as a hiss escapes her lips after skimming a page.

Bonnie looks up abruptly from her book, "Can I be honest with you about something?" She asks, tapping her fingers against the page.

Caroline nods, "Of course you can, Bonnie." Caroline stretches her legs out.

"How bad would it be if I said I wanted to rip the Salvatores hearts out?" Bonnie says, a dark look crossing her usually calm face, her eyes searching Caroline's.

Caroline can't help the soft gasp that escapes from her lips, seeing Bonnie acting so dark makes her worried, "Um, considering the situation.." Caroline looks towards Abby's room, "It'd be... normal, for you to want to do that. But you won't actually do it will you?"

Bonnie's eyes are now becoming misty, "Of course not. They get to go on, living their happy immortal lives, and I get to help my Mom through a transformation and then slowly wither away in front of her eyes. I always thought it would be her withering away first, not me."

Damn, Bonnie was seriously hurting about this entire thing. This wasn't a one time deal, Bonnie would have to deal with this everyday, she'd have to stare at her mother and tell her I love you before she goes to sleep every night, but Caroline felt that Bonnie would always look at her Mother as a monster.

"I barely even know her." Bonnie whispers, clutching her knuckles, "How is that fair? I get to care for a woman who left me, why shouldn't I leave her?"

"Because she needs you Bonnie." Caroline puts a arm around Bonnie's shoulders.

Bonnie sniffles, "She wasn't there for me when Gram died. She was never there."

Caroline pulls Bonnie closer to her, hugging her, "She's here now Bonnie, and she needs you." Caroline lets out a chuckle, "Hell, I need you."

Bonnie lets out a breath of air, "I know. I need you to help me through this."

Caroline laughs, "Do you even have to ask?"

* * *

><p>Caroline slept over that night, the girls were intertwined by the side in Bonnie's bed, whispering and laughing every now and then.<p>

Waking up in the morning, she found Bonnie in the kitchen with Kol.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Kol says to Caroline when she enters the room with a suspicious look.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asks, sucking in her lip.

"I thought I'd pay the most beautiful women in Mystic Falls a visit." He says with a pointed look towards Bonnie.

Obviously his interests were elsewhere besides Caroline.

Bonnie supplies a answer to Kol's question, "He's been helping me get blood for my Mom."

"Since you're currently feuding with the Salvatores." Kol says to Bonnie, quirking a eyebrow, "All you have to do is tell me to rip their hearts out, you know I'd do it. You have, after all, ripped my heart out and kept it for yourself." He says, bumping his hips with Bonnie's.

Bonnie rolls her eyes at his pitiful attempts at flirting with her, "You're hardly the person I'd go to. Knowing you, you probably have some sort of condition in mind."

Kol leans toward her, "Is a kiss too much to ask for?"

"Far too much." Bonnie replies easily, but her cheeks spread with the color of red and she glances away from him, her eyes now on Caroline.

"Well, I'm just going to head home then, since you obviously have company." Caroline begins to back out of the kitchen, "Besides, I'm in desperate need of a shower."

"Is Nik going to join you?" Kol says, a light tease to his voice.

Caroline feigns a disgusted face, "No." She rolls her eyes before departing the kitchen.

Bonnie turns to Kol, "You can leave now." Bonnie says with a soft tone, that is obviously meant to be threatening.

Kol puts a arm around her shoulders, "But you seem to need someone at the moment, and since your blonde friend isn't around.."

"I hardly need you." Bonnie shrugs his arm off and walks into the living room, he's right on her heels.

* * *

><p>Caroline walks into her house, pleased to find it empty for once, she goes into her shower with ease and takes a nice long shower. The water is burning hot, the way she likes it as her skin glows with heat. She comes out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her and walking into her bedroom.<p>

A gasp escapes her lips.

"Elijah." Caroline squeaks, tightening her robe around her, suddenly feeling naked despite the silk pink robe that is covering her.

"Sincerest apologies, but I was wondering when you were going to tell Klaus about you and Stefan." Elijah says, folding his arms.

Caroline rolls her eyes, "I've already told him, didn't Klaus bring you Stefan's heart yet?" Caroline pauses, "Okay, are you like stalking me or something? This is getting creepy."

Elijah strolls over to her window, drawing the curtains, "I'm afraid to tell you that Niklaus has disappeared."

Caroline's eyes widen, she can barely rasp out, "What?"

"I believe he confronted Stefan last night, prompting his disappearance, I was hoping you'd be able to find him." Elijah folds his arms across his chest.

"Me?" Caroline squeaks.

"Yes, you." Elijah says, walking to her bedroom door, opening it, "I want him found, Caroline Forbes. Or that Bennett witch won't be seeing daylight for a very long time, I've already made arrangements with Kol."

Caroline lets out a gasp, "Kol? You brought Kol into this?"

"Best of luck in finding Klaus." Elijah walks out then, leaving Caroline alone.

Caroline immediately went over to her cellphone, dialing Klaus's number, she knew that it wouldn't do anything, but damn, it didn't hurt to try. The phone didn't even ring, she was sent instantly to message, so that must mean his phone is off.

"Klaus, where are you? I told you it meant nothing - Elijah just broke into my house to tell me you disappeared, oh god, please don't do this. I need you." Her voice sounded so broken towards the end, "I'm going to find you Klaus, I'm not giving up on you." She says with a raspy tone, her voice catching at the end when a tear escaped her eye, "I'm coming for you." She whispered, hanging up the phone and running to her closet.

She puts on a ruffled shirt with a black blazer and skinny jeans. Then she goes under her bed, grabbing her suitcase and dragging it out, opening it and throwing toiletries and clothes into the suitcase. She turns to her phone, ordering tickets to Rome and Paris.

_Damn it Klaus, I'm not giving up on you just yet._

She scribbles out a quick note to her Mother, writing how she needs to take a vacation for a while from everything. From her life. She makes the details haste and rash, writing she'll be back as soon as she can. But when Caroline picks up her suitcase and turns to face her room, she takes a deep breath and blows a kiss to her previous life.

For now anyways.

But Caroline doesn't race to the airport, she has a few hours to burn before eight o'clock rolls up on her, so she heads for the Salvatores.

* * *

><p>Caroline knocks on the door, she left her luggage in her car to make sure they didn't question her as to where she was going.<p>

"Caroline." Stefan has a smirk on his usually gentle face when he opens the door, "Come in."

Caroline steps into his house, turning to face him when the door is closed, "What have you done?"

Stefan quirks a eyebrow at her, "Me? Was I supposed to have done something? Is that the only reason you visited me Caroline, or do you have.. a more.. seductive purpose in mind." His hand trails her waist.

Caroline steps away from him, a little dizzy though at his sudden touch, "Why are you doing this Stefan?" She says through gritted teeth.

"Doing what?" Stefan asks, his eyes too innocent for her liking, "I'm just tired of coming in second place to you."

"Rebound doesn't feel too good either." Caroline snaps, "I don't care if your some monster. You're still in love with Elena, Elena Gilbert, remember her? You took her heart and pounced on it until she ran into Damon's arms?"

Stefan is glaring at her, "You came here about Klaus, didn't you?"

Caroline looks away for a moment, wanting him not to be right, "Yeah, I did."

"Yeah, your lover boy showed up here last night, threatening to rip my heart out."

"Then?" Caroline asks.

"Then he said that you deserved better then him."

Caroline swallows a painful lump that seemed to have built up in her throat.

"Then he just, left. My heart still in tact. Is that what you wanted to hear so badly?" Stefan asks, taking a step closer to her, "He said it himself, you deserve better."

"You think your better then Klaus?" Caroline questions, looking up at him.

Stefan takes her hand, "Of course I do."

Caroline rips her hand out of his and slaps him across the face, "_Never_ talk to me again." She turns on her heel and she walks out, jogging to her car and slamming the door and speeding away.

She can see Stefan in the doorway, holding his cheek, slightly swearing to himself. He punches his fist against the door frame before walking back into the house.

Caroline turns on her phone, calling Bonnie, "Come on Bonnie." She whispers to herself.

"Hello Caroline, Elijah told me you'd call." Kol says, answering Bonnie's phone, "So I take that you've found Klaus?"

"Where's Bonnie?" Caroline leaves his question unanswered, "What have you done to her?"

Kol grins, "Nothing yet, why, are you worried for your witchy friend? I can assure you I'm going to need heavy doses of burn ointment when I'm done with her."

"What do you mean by done with her?" Caroline's breath is becoming more quick and rapid.

"You decide what I mean by that. Time is ticking, Caroline Forbes." Kol hangs up the phone, Caroline can swear she could hear Bonnie's weak protests in the background.

Caroline begins to speed to the airport.

* * *

><p>A few hours into the plane ride, she falls asleep, she wakes up with a note on her lap.<p>

_You're getting closer, love_.

That's all the note says, she sits up wildly looking through the airplane for Klaus, but finding no one.

She sighs, leaning back in her chair, his cologne is heavy in the air.

They land and she is the first off the plane, grabbing her luggage and renting a car, she checks into a hotel, and she has no idea where to begin.

_"Have you seen the top of the Eiffel Tower in the dead of night, Caroline?" He asked her, while stroking her bare tummy as they lay side by side._

_"I have a feeling you're going to tell me about it." Caroline laughs, turning to him._

_Klaus smiles down at her, "It's exquisite, we must visit sometime."_

She suddenly has a feeling as to where he is.

But firstly, she checks into a hotel room with her Mom's credit card, whatever, she can compel her way out of the bill. She goes up to her room and takes out a gold shimmering dress, sliding it on and lightly curling her hair, adding lip gloss to her lips and strapping on black heels.

She waits until the clock strikes midnight before racing through the streets of Paris. She barely has time to acknowledge the sights as she hops out of the car, racing through people and shoving past them impatiently. Her heels are loud across the pavement as she waits in the elevator for the top of the Eiffel Tower.

It's so crowded, it'll be difficult to find him anywhere.

"Klaus! Klaus!" Caroline calls, but she's afraid he'll disappear again, so she stays quiet.

"Excuse me, madame." A french voice says, and she turns to find herself face to face with a stranger.

"Um, hi." Caroline says meekly.

"I was told to deliver this to you." The man holds out a invitation, his eyes are glowing with compulsion. He's been compelled, the poor soul.

"Thank you very much." Caroline takes the note from him, turning her back on him. When she looks back over her shoulder, he's gone.

_You're getting much closer love, but not close enough._

_Try harder, I know you're smart. Start at your hotel and work your way up._

_XOXO,_

_Klaus_

__Caroline crumples the letter and flings it off the Eiffel Tower before heading to the elevator.


	24. Chapter 24: Another Beginning

Caroline is racing back to her hotel through the winding streets of Paris, jerking her car to a stop and racing inside to the desk.

"Bonjour Madame!" The Manager says, a smile on her face.

"English?" Caroline impatiently asks.

She nods, "Yes, my English is tad bit broken, so excuse the bad."

Caroline just nods with her, "Yes, I'm looking for Klaus Mikaelson, could you tell me what room he's in?"

She gives her curious eyes, "Are you Caroline Forbes?"

Caroline gives her a curious look, "How'd you know that? You weren't the guy who checked me in."

The manager's eyes are now glowing a unusual color, she reaches under the desk and provides her with a key, "I was told to give this to you."

On the key, a note is attached.

_See you soon_.

"Thank you." Caroline gratefully says, "Could you tell me what room this key goes to?"

The woman shakes her head, "No, I can't."

Caroline remembers the note she received before, "Can you at least tell me what the top floor rooms are?" Caroline taps her fingers against the marble of the reception desk.

"I believe it was 232A, 233B,234C, and 235D." The manager supplies, giving her a soft smile, "Enjoy your stay."

Caroline runs over the elevators, pressing the top floor button rapidly. Finally, the elevator jerks to a stop and she walks out, she doesn't know where to even start. She turns to A but then reconsiders, _well, my name starts with a C, so why not start there?_

Caroline walks over to 234C and puts the key in the lock, jiggling it, and to her surprise, a soft click sounds and the door swings open, she takes in the dark room and flips on a light. The room is empty, she walks through the entire hotel room, jerking back shower curtains.

She sighs to herself, ready to give up when she spies a balcony door. Her heels clack repeatedly, she can hear his breathing catch.

She thrusts open the balcony doors, the blankets on the doors flowing out into the wind, she spots Klaus staring at her in a tux.

"Caroline." Klaus says, his breath caught in his throat.

He looks so hot in a tux, Caroline can't deny it, but she's frozen, her limbs won't move, her arms are still on the balcony doors, the city is glowing beneath their feet with a unfathomable light. The lights of the city seem to highlight Caroline's face and make her dress shimmer more in the moonlight.

Caroline, instead of running into his arms, she backs away from him, shutting the balcony doors and heading for the door.

_Oh my god, this can't be happening_.

It hits her like a ton of bricks, she can't be in love with Klaus, she just can't. Maybe Stefan was right, maybe he was right all along and Caroline just couldn't see it.

"Caroline!" Klaus is behind her now, grabbing her arm and twisting her to face him, her wrist in his warm hands, he's clutching her close to him.

"I can't do this." She rasps, "I can't, just, leave my life behind. I can't.." She hiccups, she's so unbelievably nervous, if she had a heart, it'd be beating like a hummingbird.

Klaus's hands cradle her face, kissing her gently, as if she was glass and that she might break under his touch. Caroline still couldn't gather her thoughts, she was in Paris, the most beautiful city in the world, kissing Klaus, her worst enemy, in one of the most beautiful dresses she may have ever encountered. When he pulled away from her, she looked down, then up again.

"You look ravishing, love." He says easily, brushing a curl out of her face.

Caroline swallows hard, "Why'd you leave?" She asks with hesitancy, her eyes searching his as he holds her wrist in his hand, pressing their bodies together.

"I couldn't stand it anymore, Caroline. I want to be able to walk down a street, holding your hand, sneaking kisses." Klaus holds her hand then, linking them together.

"This wasn't part of my plan, to go to Paris just to hunt you down." Caroline breathes, her thoughts a jumbled mess whenever he looked at her so intensely.

Klaus kisses her again, their bodies connecting as she throws herself into the kiss, not wanting to think about everyone she left behind just to be here.

They break apart, both of them breathing hard, their foreheads touching.

"Bonnie." Caroline's voice breaks as she tears away from him, reaching into her purse to grab her cellphone, quickly dialing Bonnie's number.

"Helllooo?" Kol says with a drunk tone to his voice.

"Let her go." Caroline says, "I've found him."

"Hey Bonnie, do you hear that? You get to go home now, Caroline has complied." Kol calls over to Bonnie.

"Then give me my phone." Bonnie impatiently goes over to Kol, holding out her hand.

He wiggles the phone, "Well, come and get then, beautiful."

Bonnie tries to grab it from him, Caroline hears a rustle and she can imagine Kol sitting on top of Bonnie.

"Quite the violent one aren't you? I find it kinky, so I hardly mind." Kol says, the phone is laying on the floor, Bonnie's wrists are being pinned to the floor.

Bonnie wiggles under him, "Get off of me!"

Kol leans down closer to her, "One condition, beautiful. Kiss me, and I'll release you and get off of you. I don't care if she has Klaus or not, I don't play by the rules, beautiful. Sorry to say you learned that the hard way."

Bonnie growls, "Get off of me!" Her hands are sizzling with magic.

"Don't even think about it, or I'll rip out your Mother's heart." Kol says with a pointed look towards Abby's sleeping form upstairs.

Bonnie is trapped, she knows it, she can only hope that she forgives herself.

Her arms go around his neck and she pulls him to her, his lips are surprisingly gentle yet fierce as his hands grip her waist, pulling her up with him as they fall onto the couch.

Bonnie pulls away from him quickly, he falls into her neck and she throws him off of her.

"Stay away from me." Bonnie growls, going up the staircase to her Mother's room.

"Your friend is quite the kisser." Kol says, picking up the phone.

Caroline hangs up the phone impatiently.

"I have to get back-" Caroline says, going full charge for the door, but Klaus is suddenly there.

"You just got here love. I thought we could appreciate Paris some more." Klaus says, his eyes are pleading and she can feel herself succumbing to him.

Klaus pulls her closer to him, their lips barely a inch apart, "Please stay."

"Why should I?" Caroline meekly protests.

"I want you to stay." Klaus says, and his lips are kissing hers. She definitely decides to stay.

* * *

><p>Waking up in silk sheets in Paris is definitely not part of Caroline's master plan. Her plan was to find Klaus, bring him back to Mystic Falls, kick Kol where it really hurt, then go back home and eat some Ramen. But obviously, thanks to Klaus, her plans had gone awry.<p>

But then again, maybe temptation had something to do with that also.

Waking up, she saw Elijah and Klaus chatting in the kitchen. Caroline clutched the silk sheets to herself, becoming embarrassed at the fact that she was _naked_. How come whenever she was around Elijah, she was hardly wearing any clothing?

"Good morning, love." Klaus says, merrily taking a sip of coffee.

Elijah turns to Caroline, "Terribly sorry for dropping in so late. I should have warned you, Nik. But Caroline called Kol last night to let him know where you were, but I wish she had called me instead. But then I realized she didn't have my number, so I programmed it into her phone when she was sleeping."

Caroline swallowed hard, reaching over the edge of the bed for her clothes, making sure to keep the silk sheet from revealing anything.

She grabs her clothes and disappears under the blanket, putting on a bra, tank top, underwear, and shorts before coming out.

"Coffee?" Klaus questions, handing her a cup, she takes it with a soft thank you.

"How's Bonnie?" Caroline asks Elijah.

"I've been helping her with her Mother since you seem to be a bit tied up at the moment." Elijah says, his eyes looking over at Klaus, "She seems rather shaken up though."

Caroline finally comes out of bed after getting all of her clothes on, "What do you expect? Her Mother was just turned into the thing she absolutely despises." She stands up and stretches.

Elijah nods, sipping his coffee, "But I've told Kol to release your friend, and I, instead, have been delivering blood bags for her Mother, since you're preoccupied at the moment."

Caroline flushes a bright red, "I know - I'm probably going to book a flight tonight.."

"That'd be the best idea, I hardly trusted Kol alone with your friend after his actions last night. I'm sure Bonnie has told you." Elijah puts a bit of sugar into his coffee, stirring it, "She seemed rather frazzled when I talked to her."

* * *

><p>They book a flight, Caroline lays her head lazily on Klaus's shoulder, already tired after being in the air for three hours. He tells her stories of Paris and Rome, about his paintings, then he'll go quiet and begin drawing in his sketch book. Caroline falls asleep somewhere between the endless scrawl of pencil.<p>

She's being shaken awake, her eyes slowly drag themselves open.

"We're here love." Klaus soothes her, helping her up as if she was a old woman instead of a tired vampire.

"What a hard flight." Caroline groans as they get off the plane, heading for the luggage area, "Paris was fun though. Minus the running rapid around the city to find you, then beginning to run when I do find you."

Klaus takes her hand in his, "Figures, painting in Paris isn't as lovely as I thought it would be."

"You should teach me to paint sometime." Caroline says, as she reaches for her luggage, then rolling it as they walk towards the exit.

"I have a feeling I'd get frustrated rather quickly." Klaus laughs, "Knowing you."

Bonnie see's them before they see Bonnie, she's looking rather frazzled still and her hair is straight but bears the burden of sleep. It's about 1 AM, so seeing Bonnie is a highlight of coming back to Mystic Falls.

"Bonnie!" Caroline squeals, taking her hands from Klaus's to run at Bonnie in a vampire speed, throwing her arms around her, "Oh god, I'm so sorry I left you."

Bonnie hugs her back just as tightly, "It's fine, it's fine. I'm okay, Abby's okay, everything's okay."

Caroline pulls away from her, "Oh god, I am so sorry for Kol." Caroline just can't seem to stop apologizing.

"He'll leave Abby alone now, that's all that matters." Bonnie swallows hard, looking away from Caroline.

Caroline's eyes are watery, "You make so many sacrifices, it's unfair." She hugs her friend tighter, "I'm so sorry."

Bonnie gives a shaky laugh, "You've said sorry over a dozen times by now, it's okay."

"I feel like I can't say it enough." Caroline groans, and Klaus reaches them.

"Bonnie, what a delight." Klaus holds out a hand for her.

Bonnie shakes his hand, "Well, someone had to come pick you two up from the airport, and it definitely wasn't going to be Stefan. He would have crashed you two into a tree."

"I somehow wouldn't put it past him." Klaus says.

Caroline slides her hand into his easily, Bonnie doesn't miss this gesture.

"Where's Elijah?" Bonnie instead asks, quirking her eyebrow.

"I think he took a different flight, said something about seeing a old friend." Caroline shrugs, "I'm dying to go home, can we just go already?"

Bonnie nods, "Sure."

They walk out to Bonnie's car, she pops open the trunk and Klaus and Caroline put their luggage in the back.

As Bonnie is driving, she breaks the silence, "So what is going on between you two?"

Caroline smiles, looking down at her lap and drawing her eyes to the window, "Ask him. I have yet to put a label on this."

Klaus has a soft chuckle from the back, it makes Caroline's smile even bigger, Bonnie notes.

"I suppose you could say we're friends with benefits." Klaus shrugs, biting his fingernail.

Caroline turns a bright red, twisting around to look at him, "You have to be kidding me."

Klaus pecks her on the cheek, "Kidding, love."

"You two are making me feel sick and lonely all at once." Bonnie complains, stopping the car at a red light.

Caroline twists back to face the front, a hint of a smile on her lips, "Sorry Bonnie. I could find you someone if you'd like-"

Bonnie turns to Caroline, a eyebrow raised, "I'd hardly take dating advice from you. Knowing you, you'd try to put me in a date with Kol." Her lips curl and her nostrils flare when she says his name.

Then, suddenly, there's a person in the middle of the road, just out of thin air. Bonnie swerves to miss them, but then the person is in front of where she's swerving, and she knocks them over. Bonnie omits a scream and jumps out of her car, running over to the limp body.

"Oh god, oh god." She repeats to herself over and over again as she races to assess the man, his eyes are closed and there's a gash on his stomach.

But it's _healing_. The skin is tying itself together, then Kol's eyes pop open.

Bonnie jumps away from him, breathing hard.

"Speak of the devil." Klaus mutters, "He shall appear."

"Well Bonnie, you never notified me that your driving skills were horrid." Kol says, propping himself up on his elbows.

"What idiot stands in the middle of the road?" Bonnie asks, brushing herself off and standing up, Kol does the same and their suddenly nose to nose.

Kol puts his finger under her chin, "I was only hoping to get your attention."

Bonnie flashes a bright angry red, "Oh, were you? And standing in the middle of the road and crashing my car is _getting my attention_?"

Caroline's hands is suddenly being engulfed by Klaus's hand, she feels so small and fragile next to him.

"Threatening my Mother's life _wasn't getting my attention_?" It's beginning to rain extremely hard as Bonnie stomps over to him, "All you've had is my attention!"

Klaus tugs Caroline closer to him, hoping to shelter her from the onslaught of rain.

Kol takes a step closer to her, brushing wet hair out of Bonnie's eyes, then he grabs her cheeks and kisses her.

Caroline tries to run out, but Klaus keeps a firm grip on her when he notes that Bonnie is kissing him back.

When they broke away from each other, his fingertips linger on Bonnie's face, her eyes are wildly searching his. Her mouth still slightly ajar, she backs away from him slowly before hoping into the car. Klaus and Caroline follow her with a sense of doubt when Kol disappears into thin air.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, I had to put a Bonnie/Kol scene in there for my own self well being! Haha, thanks for all of the lovely reviews, more reviews means I'll try to get the chapters out MUCH more quickly! thank you for travelling so far with Klaus and Caroline, from Mystic Falls to Paris, and then back again.**_


	25. Chapter 25: Blood

Caroline, Klaus, and Bonnie had a silent car ride the entire way to Caroline's house. Bonnie's hair was still wet and her lips were still red from Kol's kiss, Caroline noted she was slightly shaking when she finally pulled to a stop in front of Caroline's house.

"So I'll see you later." Bonnie offers Caroline a soft smile, unlocking the doors to allow Klaus and Caroline out.

"Yep. I have to tell you about the Eiffel Tower." Caroline says with a wink at Klaus before getting out of the car.

Bonnie shoots her a smile before driving away.

Caroline looks over at Klaus, "Home sweet home, unfortunately for you, you still need to take the window." Caroline pats him on the shoulder with a small laugh and begins to walk to her patio, but he grabs her around the waist and hoists her over her shoulder.

"Hey!" Caroline protests, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I figured, since your Mother has seem to take a very large disliking to me, we could just go to my place." Klaus says, stalking in the direction of his house.

"This is kidnapping!" Caroline protests, "Besides, she'll freak and put a stake through my heart, I already left her to fly to France."

Klaus sets her down, putting his fingers under her chin and tilting her eyes up to meet his, "Are you sure you want to go back, love?"

With those eyes, she's not even sure what she wants anymore. She has to shake her head to get the haziness out of her eyes, "Yes, I'm sure." She swallows hard.

* * *

><p>Caroline walks inside to see her Mother sprawled out on the couch, still in her sheriff uniform, the TV blaring Gossip Girl reruns. It's funny, because Caroline's obsessed with that show and her Mother absolutely despises it, so to see her Mother giving Blair a try was definitely serious.<p>

Caroline finds the remote and turns the TV off and looks down at the coffee table to see posters.

_Missing: Caroline Forbes._

She picks up the poster, her Mother picked her yearbook photo and Caroline grimaced at this. Her yearbook photos were always the worst, she remembered telling her Mother this on a continuous basis. But it did look like her. Well, it was her, so of course it had to look like her..

She picks up all of the posters and walks over to the trash can, discarding the papers with a huff. Caroline then puts a blanket over her Mom and shuts the lamp off before rolling her suitcase upstairs.

When Caroline opens her bedroom door, she's surprised a Original isn't laying on her bed.

Instead, it's Damon Salvatore.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Caroline hisses, rolling her suitcase to her closet and just shoving it in.

Damon remains stretched out on her bed, his arms hung lazily behind his head as he stares at her with a smirk, "So, when were you going to tell me, blondie?"

Caroline decides to ignore him as she turns to her suitcase, sitting down on the ground and unzipping her suitcase and putting her clothes into drawers, "What are you going on about now?"

Damon grins, letting out a loud obnoxious chuckle, "So you're going to play the 'what did I do game?' How about we play the, 'what didn't you do' game."

Caroline rolls her eyes, "Lets start with you then. Speak to Bonnie lately?"

That shut Damon up for a moment. Caroline wasn't sure which was more shocking, actually being able to shut Damon up or the idea that Damon had a clue about Klaus and her.

Caroline continues though, "What about Abby? I know Bonnie hasn't been going to you for blood bags. Or speaking to you, how does it feel to have a witch against you?"

Damon is still silent, he seems to be biting his tongue.

"You put Bonnie through a lot of shit, you know that, don't you Damon?" Caroline throws him a look over her shoulder, "So before you lecture me on the things I'm doing in my life, maybe you should get yourself in check first."

His eyes are conflicted, torn between shouting at her and shouting at himself. It seems that he's fighting a battle inside of himself that Caroline can't put a finger on. That's what she always hated about Damon, he was so locked up and lost in himself. He was a lock without the key. He was a book without the words.

That's why they could have never worked, they didn't work when she was human, and they weren't going to work now either.

He put her through so much pain as a human, so many memories lost because of him. Now he was putting Bonnie through a similar pain, but she was being forced to deal with it for the rest of her life.

"I love Bonnie, and it's so unfair she has to go through all of this." Caroline breathes steadily, "Maybe it would have been better if Elena had died."

She couldn't even believe her own words, Elena was her friend - but, thanks to Elena, Bonnie had to try to hold onto a mother she barely knew as she became a vampire. She'd have to witness her Mother in her worst stages, the hunger and the torture it is not to feed.

Bonnie felt so small and fragile to Caroline, despite her spitfire nature. If you wanted Bonnie to hurt, you'd go for the forgotten family.

"Maybe it would have been." Damon mused, he cocks his head to look at her, "But it would have been much harder having to go to her funeral."

Caroline looks down at her suitcase, getting up and walking over to her bed, she sits next to Damon, "I don't care what you think you know about me. But I want to keep everyone safe."

"So dating the Hybrid is the way to do it?" Damon asks with a jerk of his head to the window, "I saw you two."

Caroline breathes in slowly, "Exactly. It's already destroyed Stefan, don't let it destroy anyone else too."

Damon looks curiously at her, "Stefan knows?"

Caroline nods, brushing a hand through her hair, "Yeah, he does. Ever since then, he's been pressing my buttons and annoying the hell out of me lately."

"I figured he knew something about you when you came barging into my house and threatening me." Damon says, playing with the bottom of his shirt, then he looks over at Caroline, "I don't know what you've gotten into blondie, but I hope you find a clean exit."

"I have plans." She simply says.

"If you don't want them ruined, don't let me anywhere near them. I'm usually in the mood for sneaky plans, but right now, the last thing I need to do is deal with your drama." Damon says, ruffling his hair.

Caroline looks down as she realizes he's talking about Bonnie, "You haven't talked to her?"

Damon groans, closing his eyes as he strokes his temples with his fingers, "I can't face her, blondie. I feel like I should, but knowing her, she'd kill me. I was the one who killed her Mom."

"Haven't even tried?" She presses.

Damon shrugs, "What can I say? I mean, put yourself in my shoes, what would you do?"

Caroline ponders this for a moment, "Apologizing and then staking myself would be a good apology." She says with a wink.

Damon shoves her a little bit, and Caroline shoves him back harder, almost sending him toppling off of her bed, he has a soft smile between his lips when he rearranges himself.

"You didn't mean what you said about Elena, did you?" Damon questions, his eyes burning with curiosity.

"Of course not." Caroline breathes, "I didn't want to look in the mirror and see a monster because I agreed with what you did."

* * *

><p>She woke up to her phone buzzing as several texts leaked in, mainly from Bonnie, hysterical.<p>

_Where are you? Mom -_

It's obvious Bonnie wasn't able to finish her text, so Caroline checked the time to see it said 10:00 AM, the time on her alarm clock read 10:05 and Caroline quickly rushed to Bonnie's house. Throwing open the door to see a groaning man on the floor.

Blood was smeared on the wall in the form of a handprint.

"Bonnie?" Caroline tentatively calls throughout the house, she hears a hushed whisper and goes towards it, she finds Bonnie cowering in a closet. Bonnie pulls her in with a small nimble shaking arm.

"A-Abby.." Bonnie whispers, clutching at the side of her neck, pulling her hand away to show blood on her hands, "I had to.."

Caroline hugs her to her, "It's fine, you had to, where is she?"

Bonnie points upstairs, Caroline makes a move to go upstairs but Bonnie grips her arm.

"Please don't leave me alone."

Caroline sighs, whipping out her phone and texting Damon.

_Crisis at Bonnie's, Abby's gone psycho, it'd be a pretty good apology if you helped wrangle up her Mom._

Damon's reply is immediate.

_On my way_.

"Who did you text?" Bonnie asks, a slight shake to her voice.

Caroline just answers her question with a smile when she hears the front door open and feet clambering against the staircase.

"Come on, we have to see this." Caroline grips Bonnie's hand and drags her upstairs as Bonnie's wounds begin to heal thanks to Bonnie's witchy mojo.

"Abby, I know that you're scared." Damon says in a low voice.

"I bit my own daughter!" Her voice is above hysteria, her pale hands are gripping her face, her eyes wide open in horror, "I'm a monster!"

Damon holds out a hand to her, "I was a monster too. I did the same things you did, but we grow past it. We learn from our mistakes and we tame self control."

Abby's face is streaking with tears now, "I need to leave - I-I can't stay here anymore, I'll just hurt her again. I'll hurt her more then I already have."

Damon crouches down beside the hysteric vampire, "If you leave again, it'll hurt her even more. If you think leaving is a good solution, I can guarantee you that she'll be even more hurt by that. Bonnie's gotten to know you, she's helped you through this - don't leave her when you've come so close."

Abby sticks her stubborn chin up, "She'll be better off without me."

Caroline bursts into the room, ready to spit out a Caroline lecture right on the spot.

"_No one is better off without their parents!_" Caroline shouts, tears leaking from her face.

Abby looks up, struck by the sudden interruption.

"If you think you can just _leave her_, and that she'll go back to being happy Bonnie - she _won't._ I know Bonnie, I know she's struggling through this right now, but everyday I see her light up a little bit more. Her smiles seem genuine now instead of forced - all because of you Abby."

"So if you really want to make Bonnie hurt more, then leave. But just so you know, it hurts even more when a parents gone. I would know." Caroline breathes.

"How would you know?" Abby cries, her hands shaking.

"Because my Dad chose to kill himself instead of becoming a vampire." Caroline swallows hard, "Losing a parent is never easy. I'm not better off without him, I'm a crazy vampire mess! Don't let Bonnie turn into what I try so hard to hide."

Caroline knows Bonnie's listening, because she can hear her soft sobs through the wall.

Abby's eyes are drawn to the wall, and her vampire nature is calling.

Damon rubs a finger across her face, "Hey, lets get you fed." He pulls a blood bag out of his pocket and hands it to her, she devours it.

Her eyes seem to soften as she exhales in relief, "Mmm." She says.

"If you leave Bonnie, I can promise I'll hunt you down and bring you back." Damon says while she's drinking.

Abby raises her eyebrows at him but keeps drinking.

Bonnie finally comes into the room, but instead of heading for Abby, she heads for Damon.

He expects her to scream at him, thrash at him, slap him across the face and let him have it. But instead, she says,

"Thank you." And wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug, his arms circling his waist.

"I'm so sorry." Damon is speaking soft words into her ear, "It was you or her, and damn it, I couldn't do it to you." He's whispering, stroking her back.

Bonnie swallows hard, "I know, I know." She repeats, as they sway.

Caroline smiles at Abby, giving her a thumbs up, walking over to her and sitting beside her.

"You can do this." Caroline smiles at Abby.

Abby gives her a questioning look.

"I see hope." Abby says, looking at Bonnie and Damon.

Caroline grins, "I think I see it too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Very cute chapter! Damon was pretty awesome and I felt the need to have Damon and Caroline and Bonnie moments, so yeah. Thanks for reading! :) xxxx**


	26. Chapter 26: Fight

Caroline woke up beside a snoring Bonnie, her eyes were closed tightly and her breathing was rapid. She seemed to be holding herself, her hands clenched at her sides, sweat pouring down her face. Bonnie thrashed against Caroline, effectively waking herself up in the process.

"Sorry." Bonnie barely mumbles, sitting up in bed, wiping the sleep out of her eyes, "Bad dream, bad day, bad everything." Bonnie groans, putting her face back into her pillow, "So unfair." She grumbles.

Caroline rolls her eyes and stands up, "There is no way you're going to go all depress-o on me. Get your ass up Bonnie, retail shopping will do you wonders."

Bonnie picks her face off of the pillow, "Retail shopping is more of your thing, not mine." Bonnie offers her a dry smile, "Have fun." She drops her head back down.

"No!" Caroline hoists Bonnie out of bed and drags her to the bathroom, "Now take a shower and get ready, I'll come pick you up at three."

"Do I have a choice?" Bonnie grumbles while Caroline turns on the water.

"Actually, no you don't." Caroline smiles at her, "See you soon."

* * *

><p>When Caroline arrives home, she hopes into the shower immediately. She puts the water on full blast as she feels the hot water sting yet soothe her pale skin, after shampooing and conditioning, she steps out of the shower and walks into her room with a robe secured around her.<p>

"Been a while, love." He says from her comfy arm chair near the window, looking up from his sketch book.

Caroline's not sure if she'll ever get used to the idea of dating the enemy.

"Bonnie needed me." Caroline quickly supplies, "Abby was going off the deep end."

"The best of us fall." Klaus says, his pencil scratching eagerly at the paper, "Have you seen Abby since last night?"

Caroline freezes for a moment, "I actually haven't - why? What do you know?" Caroline goes over to him, sitting on the edge of her bed facing him.

Klaus grimaces, "I noted Abby leaving town this morning."

"Why didn't you stop her?" Caroline screeches, standing up, "Oh Bonnie-"

Klaus wrinkles his nose, "I didn't stop her because I've done it once before."

Caroline takes a sharp breath, "Yeah, and your point?"

"She needed to learn the lesson."

"Huh, I thought she would have learned it the first time she left Bonnie." Caroline snarls, she knows she isn't being fair to Klaus, it's not like he packed Abby's suitcase for her. Caroline's more mad at Abby then she is at Klaus, but she's infuriated that he didn't stop her.

Klaus smudges his drawing with the tip of his thumb, "Love, people will always leave you. Bonnie just needs to learn the lesson too, it'll hurt less when it happens again." He says matter-of-factly.

Caroline runs a hand through her drying hair, "So are you going to leave me again?" She knows she absolutely twisted the situation to him.

Klaus stops smudging to look up at her, "Never again." He says simply, "Trying to leave you was possibly the hardest thing I've ever done."

Caroline flushes, looking away from him, "So why'd you do it then?"

There is a silence stretching in between them - Caroline could feel it, the forbidden topic of Stefan Salvatore was bound to come up.

Stefan Salvatore was like Harry Potter's version of Voldemort. Saying his name was like contraband around Klaus, that's why she hadn't spoken yet. That's why the silence stayed quiet as he slowly stood up, tossing his sketchpad on her bed and leaving, she could feel her heart do a painful twist when he passed her.

On the bed was a picture of Abby, tears streaming down her face with blood dripping from her lips. Beside it was a picture of Caroline, her eyes were also watery and lips coated in blood.

Under it, in Klaus's flowery handwriting.

_We are the monsters we strive not to be_.

Caroline swallows hard, picking up the sketchpad and flinging it across the room, tears falling from her eyes. Her and Abby were alike, she couldn't hide it, but the big difference was: Caroline never left.

* * *

><p>Three o'clock struck, and like promised - Caroline was honking her horn impatiently at Bonnie's house.<p>

"I'm coming!" She heard the witch shout with a scuffle of footsteps around her house and drawers being shut. Finally she appears in the doorway, running toward the car and opening the passenger side.

"About time." Caroline puts the car into drive and begins to drive towards downtown, "How are you?" Her voice is strained.

Bonnie eyes Caroline, "Lets not talk about me, lets talk about you."

Caroline groans, "Do we have to?"

"Hm, Caroline bypassing a chance to talk about herself.. are you sick?" Bonnie jokingly reaches for Caroline's forehead.

"I wish I was." Caroline says as she pulls into the parking lot of the mall, "I got into a fight with Klaus."

Bonnie raises her eyebrow at Caroline, "I still need to get used to the idea that you and Klaus are a item." She breathes, fiddling with her seat belt.

"That makes two of us." Caroline replies, opening her car door and slamming it. Bonnie mimics her, stepping carefully out of the car.

"Are you going to tell me why you guys were fighting or.." Bonnie prompts as they walk towards the entrance.

Caroline offers Bonnie a dry smile, "I don't want to ruin your day." Caroline quickly says, her mind flashing back to the drawing of her and Abby. Plus, Caroline really didn't want to think about that drawing anymore than she already had.

"But you've been here for me, I need to return the favor, I owe you." Bonnie groans as they open the door and walk into the busy bustling mall.

"I'm sure a new blazer would definitely be payment." Caroline winks at Bonnie as they head for a small clothing shop.

Bonnie and Caroline hook arms as they sort through the clothing when someone clears their throat behind them. Bonnie and Caroline whirl to see Rebekah staring at them with a hand on her hip.

"Rebekah." Caroline says, raising a eyebrow, "Um, hi."

Rebekah sighs, "I need someone to give me a opinion on a dress. Considering that you two are the only people I can stand in this shop at the moment, you will do."

Caroline tilts her head to the side, "Sorry, I don't give egotistical bitches my opinion on dresses." Caroline says, quirking a eyebrow at her and putting her hand on her side.

"That's no way to talk to a Original." Rebekah says, then suddenly Caroline's throat is clenched in her small hand, "Learn manners, little girl. You won't last a day with a tongue as sharp as yours around me."

Caroline strains against her grip but finally settles into it, "Maybe that's the point."

"Now now Rebekah." A voice says, followed by a smirk and a man, "You never were a afternoon person."

"Kol." Rebekah says coldly, her hand falling from Caroline's throat to turn to her brother, "What did I do wrong that entitles you to being near me?"

"Oh dear sister." Kol says, "My dear strumpet, don't get your panties in a bunch. I merely just wanted to say hello."

"To me or the witch?" Rebekah challenges, her eyes barely glazing over Bonnie.

Bonnie flushes and fiddles with the strap on her bag instead of having to look at Kol.

Kol grins, his eyes lighting up with delight, "If I revealed my ulterior motives then they wouldn't be so secret would they, 'Bekah?"

Rebekah smirks at him, planting a hand on her hip, "I suppose not, brother. You haven't seen Nik have you?"

"Shouldn't you be asking Caroline that instead of me?" Kol says with a grin.

Caroline turns a bright red and shoves past the two siblings, grabbing Bonnie's hand, "As terrible as this has been, me and Bonnie have some therapy shopping to do - and we _so_ don't need Originals messing up our therapy time."

Kol smiles at Bonnie, looking her up and down, "Have fun, love."

Bonnie's mouth is slightly ajar, breathing out a soft, "Thanks." She says before hurrying out of the store.

* * *

><p>Caroline arrives home with many bags in tow, each of them saying different things, like one of the bags say Chanel, her Mother eyes this but Caroline just bounds upstairs. She can hear him up there, she can hear his pencil scratching against the paper eagerly. Almost angrily.<p>

She opens the door and he doesn't even look up, she knows that he knows that she's there. Caroline quickly puts her bags into her closet before facing him. She notices a trickle of blood on his lips.

Caroline goes into her bathroom and hands him a towel, "You forgot a spot." She says huskily.

Klaus looks up at her, ignoring the towel and instead licking the last spot of blood off his lips, "No need, love."

She doesn't know why, but she feels disappointed.

"I saw that you liked my drawing." He nods towards the trash can, where the picture of her and Abby lay crumpled in a ball.

"It was uncalled for." Caroline says, defending herself, "I'm not like that."

"We're all like that, love." Klaus says, drawing darker lines into his drawing, "It's just that I've accepted what I am." He says.

Caroline runs a hand through her hair, "It doesn't mean we have to be monsters though."

Klaus chuckles, "I'm sure you read. Do you really think vampires are portrayed as superheros? We're not Edward Cullen's love, we're Draculas."

"But we don't have to be that way though." Caroline insists, sitting on the edge of her bed facing him, "Don't you remember what Elijah said about your Mother wanting to kill you?"

Klaus's eyes flash up for a moment, "I haven't been able to forget." He says softly, looking back down at his drawing, "But I'm a monster, love, and I'm staying this way. I won't change for you or for anyone. I won't suddenly have a fetish for bunnies over humans."

Caroline reaches into her drawer, pulling out a blood bag, "There are safer alternatives." She insists, holding out the bag to him, "Alternatives that don't hurt anyone."

Klaus's eyes are suddenly a red, "Did you ever consider for a moment, that I enjoy killing?"

Caroline's hand lingers for a moment before setting the blood bag beside her, "Of course I have."

Klaus grins, the tip of his fang prominent against his lip, "I, unlike you, don't avoid my temptations."

"I do it to keep everyone safe." Caroline snaps, "Unlike _you_, I don't want to be someone's horror story."

"But it's much funner this way."

Caroline stands up, frustrated with the Hybrid, "Do you even think about who you hurt? Or do you just do it anyways?" Caroline goes over to her trash can, picking up the drawing and un-crumpling it and pointing at Abby, "What about Bonnie, Klaus?"

"What about her?" Klaus asks, bored.

"Do you think it hurt her when Abby left town?"

"Surely so. But Bonnie Bennett is hardly my problem." Klaus just shakes his head, setting his drawing aside.

"She's my best friend. It hurts me to see _her_ hurting. It sucks even more because you could have helped her, sure, you barely know her, but no one deserves to be left twice." Caroline looks down at the drawing, blinking away tears, "Get out." She says softly.

Klaus gets up, "If that's the way you want to leave this, fine." He says, bumping his shoulder with hers when he walks past her.

Caroline's eyes flash to her feet, she can't look at him, she takes the drawing in her hands and rips it up, tossing it back into the trash can.

She can almost feel Klaus's hurt from behind her as he leaves the house.

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know._

* * *

><p>Bonnie is frantic when talking to Caroline, her crying is tearing Caroline apart as Caroline runs over there in vampire speed.<p>

Bonnie is holding a letter in her hands, still talking on the phone to Caroline when Caroline gets there.

Caroline wraps her arms around Bonnie, she turns around - startled yet thankful for Caroline's vampire speed, eagerly wrapping herself around Caroline, her body shaking with sobs.

"Shhh.." Caroline soothes, but her mind is somewhere else, it's on Klaus, he had left his sketch pad at her house.

It was a picture of Abby, she was raising a hand up as if to say goodbye, words written on the bottom.

_Please let me go, she'll forget me sooner._

Suddenly, someone has knocked Caroline to the ground. A small yelp escapes her lips before everything goes dark for Caroline Forbes.

She can hear Bonnie's screaming.

"I told you I'm a monster love." A voice whispers into her ear.

Bonnie's screaming is suddenly cut off.

Caroline Forbes disappears from the world.


	27. Chapter 27: Linked

Caroline groaned, her head was pounding, she clutched soft silk sheets.. her sheets weren't silk. Her eyes remained shut, trying to remember, all she remembers was husky words spoken into her ear and then.. nothing, blank. Suddenly her eyes pop open, sitting up right in bed, she realizes that she's in Klaus's mansion.

_Damn it, this again? _ Caroline notes her ring is no longer on her finger, she's fortunate that the blinds are shut, keeping the sunlight from killing her.

She stretched, but her eyes were wide and panicked when staring at her hand, her undead heart felt like it was doing somersaults in her chest.

"Morning, love." Klaus says casually from the door, a coffee cup held between his hands as he sips it, a smirk on his lips.

Caroline glares at him, jumping out of the bed and making a move to attack him, but as if triggered, she falls back from the door, the curtains falling open, her skin beginning to hiss at her. She feels the pain in her back, arching and screaming in pain before the curtain is shut again.

Her eyes are closed as she lays on the floor, feeling her new wounds knitting themselves back together.

"You're not usually so feisty in the morning." Klaus's eyes light up in amusement, casually licking his lips.

"I thought we were done with the whole kidnapping thing." Caroline whines, pulling herself up from the floor and rubbing her now-healed back, fingering for wounds that are no longer there.

Klaus speeds across the room, holding her up by her throat, "I thought we were done with the whole trying to kill my family thing!" Klaus snarls into her face.

Caroline struggles underneath his strong hold, "I don't know - what you're - talking - about!" She rasps.

Klaus's eyes are rimmed with veins, his vampire teeth popping out of his canines, "My brother is dead because of your stupid group! I thought you were on _my_side Caroline!_"_

She chokes on her words, Klaus mercilessly drops her to the ground, she looks up at him, hatred lining her usually cheerful blue eyes.

"I'm on _no one's _side. I'm on _my_ side." Caroline manages to choke out, before the world goes black for her once more.

She's not sure if she'll wake up this time.

* * *

><p>Caroline wakes up in a different bed, the sheets are no longer silk, but instead fabric, just typical fabric. She opens her eyes and assesses her surroundings, she learns she's in the Salvatore's boarding house, her ring is securely on her finger.<p>

_A bad dream_. She assures herself, but the words fall out just as quickly as they came.

"Morning Barbie. You've been sleeping like the undead." Damon says, walking into the room with a mug of blood, handing it to her.

"What's going on?" Caroline grumbles, pulling herself up out of bed, "I can't remember anything."

"Being knocked out might have something to do with that." Damon grins, "Don't I get a kiss for being your savior?"

Caroline glares at him and shoves him with her free arm, taking a sip from the mug, "Hardly."

Damon smirks, "Do you want to see something?"

"Explanations first." She demands,

"Blondie, you know I don't do explanations." He says, taking the mug from her and setting it on the bedside table, "Let's go."

Caroline grudgingly follows him, tired and worn out, she drags herself down the hallway to the basement. She almost trips on a step and Damon grips her around the waist.

"Are you drunk or something Barbie? You're not usually so clumsy." Damon says, his breath hot in her ear.

Caroline's eyes feel a tad heavy, "I don't know, I feel funny." She claims, shadowing her eyes a bit to rest them, then popping them back open, "Whatever, let's do this."

Damon helps her down the rest of the stairs, when they reach the bottom his arm is gone from her hip and instead resting on the middle of her back as he leads her towards a locked room. Caroline feels a sudden stab in her gut, she buckles over, resisting the urge to scream.

She's clenching her teeth together as she sees stars.

"What the hell?" Damon questions, kneeling down next to her, coaxing her, "Come on Barbie.."

The pain is gone then, she can breathe again, taking a deep breath.

"Ow." She mutters, standing back up.

"Are you sure you're okay Barbie? You seem a bit roughed up." He says, brushing a piece of hair that had fallen from her face away.

"That's exactly what every girl wants to hear." Caroline snaps, "Let's get whatever this is done so I can go lay back down."

Damon nods, he puts a hand in the middle of her back then, his eyes wide as he watches her go over to the steel door and barely hoist it open. He reaches out a hand to help her and they pull the door open together, Caroline can't help the gasp that escapes her lips.

It's Klaus, he's tied to a chair, his breathing is shallow and his brow is framed with sweat. There is blood coming from his stomach, Stefan is standing over him, a wooden stake twirling in between his fingers as he walks around Klaus. His eyes light up when they meet Caroline, but darken when they assess her.

"Hello love." Klaus barely rasps, his eyes jaded and nearly closed.

Caroline looks between the two brothers, "What'd you do to him?" Caroline asks, her voice rising in accusation.

"Nothing that he didn't deserve." Stefan says, grinning, then he plunges the stake into Klaus's shoulder. There's a sickening rip of flesh that comes from Klaus, but the scream isn't his.

It's hers.

Caroline buckles over, arching in pain, she can feel the stake passing through _her_ shoulder, despite the fact that it's sticking through Klaus's shoulder. She's keeling over, trying to force her breathing to come out, but it's slow and shallow.

Damon knocks Stefan over, ripping the stake out of Klaus with a hiss. Caroline lays on her back, cooing and moaning at the disappearance of the pain, carefully pulling herself up.

"What the hell?" Damon mutters, more to himself than to anyone else.

Stefan, on the other hand, kicks the wall, swearing loudly, "He got Bonnie to un-link him and his siblings, so he could link him and Caroline!" He runs a hand through his hair, growling and swearing profusely.

"I told you you'd regret this." Klaus rasps, a smile coming across his bloodied lips.

Caroline stands up, staggering, Damon puts a arm around her.

She feels it blast through her, anger, hate, jealousy, all of these angry emotions course through her like a fast paced stream. She can barely stay upright with the onslaught of these multiple emotions, Damon's grip grows tighter.

"We need to get Bonnie." Stefan says, whipping out his cellphone and beginning to dial.

"She won't be able to help you." Klaus sing-songs, "Part of my condition to give her back her Mother, was not to help any of you after our.. trade."

Caroline looks at him, not sure how to process any of this, she's not sure whether she should hate him or let him go.

Stefan walks over to Caroline, making the decision for her, "He used you Caroline, this entire thing, none of it was real." He places his hands on either side of her face, "Look at yourself Caroline."

So she did, she looked at herself. Caroline's usually bubbly eyes were wiped of all light, her usually smiling lips were instead hung in a desperate frown, her hair was a mess and she was having trouble keeping upright.

She allows herself to be engulfed in Stefan's familiar arms, closing her eyes against his shoulder.

"You'll be okay." He soothes, stroking her hair, kissing her temple.

Caroline doesn't even notice she's crying until a sob escapes her.

She felt so betrayed.

* * *

><p>"Hey Caroline." Elena's soft voice says from the door, her hand raised to knock but instead deciding against it, "Are you okay?"<p>

Caroline turns her head to face the door, "How can I be okay?" She asks softly, "I'm linked to a Hybrid that everyone wants to kill, if he goes down, I go down."

Elena grimaces, walking over to Caroline's bed at a dreadfully slow pace, but perfectly human all the same. She sits on the edge of her bed, stroking her hair.

"I won't let you die, Caroline, not for me, not for anyone." Elena soothes, her voice is so small and calm while talking to Caroline, it soothes her immediately.

"If it comes down to it, I won't let you or anyone else be at risk because of me." Caroline's voice cracks, she swallows back the tears that seem to be building.

"I can't ask you to do that." Elena says, "But I need to tell you something."

Caroline looks up at her with curious eyes, but the light is gone, "What?"

"Alaric killed your Dad." Elena speaks softly, afraid that the words themselves will break her.

Anger courses through her, she knows Klaus can feel it too, "What?" Caroline bolts out of bed, she's facing the wall now - her hands balled into fists against the wall, she can't look at Elena.

Her eyes are clenched shut, red is flashing for her. She imagines killing Alaric, ripping out his pathetic heart repeatedly until she feels satisfied with all of the red splattering the walls.. she see's Elena horrified face, but she doesn't care, she's too overcome with the idea of revenge that it doesn't faze her.

"_Careful love_."

He snaps her out of it, her eyes pop open and she looks over at Elena, the veins disappearing from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Caroline quickly leaves the room, grabbing her jacket off the chair and going downstairs to the basement, he can feel her coming, something very inconvenient about their bond.

She's surprised the Salvatores aren't crowding around the room like body guards, instead they're upstairs happily drinking and laughing.

Caroline hoists open the door, and as expected, Klaus is staring at her with a expectant smirk on his lips.

"Hello love." He says, his lips baring the scent of blood, "Having fun?"

Caroline walks over to him cautiously, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm just having my bit of fun, love, nothing personal." Klaus grins, tilting his head to the side with a dazzling smile, "It's all part of the game."

"What game?" She swallows hard, pulling a chair from the side of the wall and sitting in front of him.

Klaus's grin grows bigger, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"It's Kol, isn't it?"

He freezes, "My insolent brother has nothing to do with our private matters."

"You're lying." Caroline quickly says, then pointing to her and then him, "We're linked, remember?"

Klaus groans to himself, "Caroline, darling, I can't let you get hurt because of me."

"What did Kol threaten? I'll kill him." Caroline snarls.

"He'll kill you before you even blink, Caroline." Klaus says, "The one thing my brother isn't lacking is his efforts to kill someone."

Caroline glares at him, "So whose idea was it to link us?"

"Mine."

"Why would you do that to me? You know my friends are trying to kill you, so you think: oh, maybe I'll link us and they'll stop trying to kill me." Caroline growls, "But that's not how it works, they know that I'll die for them, no matter the cost."

Klaus eyes her, "Even if the cost was my life?"

Caroline's eyes flash away from his, feeling slightly guilty, "Yes." She answers.

"Did you forget how this works?" Klaus questions, a smile crossing his lips, "You were a terrible liar before, but you're even worse now."

Caroline pushes away from her chair now, making a move for the door, "If you or your stupid siblings come near Elena or Bonnie or anyone, I'll personally stake you myself, white oak or not."

Then she leaves from the room.

Klaus can't help but chuckle to himself.

He forgot how much he enjoyed the feisty side of Caroline Forbes.

Feisty Forbes was back in business.

* * *

><p>First thing she does when she leaves the Salvatore house is go to Bonnie's.<p>

She finds Bonnie outside with Abby, laughing as they sit on the patio porch swing. Bonnie is smiling, which is something very rare for Bonnie considering the last few days.

Caroline had forgotten what her smile even looked like.

"Caroline!" Abby's ears perk up, similar to a dog's, a smile crossing her lips, "Come and join us."

Caroline can smell the blood coming off of Abby's cup, "Actually I needed to speak to Bonnie for a moment."

Bonnie stands up and obediently shows Caroline into the house, "I'm sorry." She says immediately.

Caroline looks out the window towards Abby, "You had to do it."

"But I shouldn't have. I should have known that Damon and Stefan would torture Klaus, and that it would get transferred to you, and that it'd take them a while to figure it out.. but I was just.. he threatened Abby." Bonnie's eyes brim with tears, "He threatened to turn her into a monster.."

"Can you undo it?" Caroline questions.

Bonnie dryly laughs, "He's compelled Abby, Caroline. He specifically told her, if you two ever became un-linked that she was to turn into a monster and rip everyone's throats out. Specifically he said: paint the city in blood, love." She imitates his British accent poorly.

Caroline looks down, "It's fine, don't worry about it."

"I threw you to the wolves, Caroline." Bonnie says, "You've done so much for me - only to turn around and drive a stake through your heart.."

Caroline shakes her head, "No, Bonnie. You did what you needed to do to _be happy_. I'd much rather you be happy Bonnie instead of Boring depressed Bonnie."

Bonnie hugs Caroline, "I'm so sorry..."

Caroline's digs her face into her hair, "It's fine." She says.

She hopes that Bonnie can't hear her muffled sobs.

_I never wanted this to happen, to either of us._


	28. Chapter 28: Snap

Caroline wasn't pleased to be woken up in the middle of the night with aroused feelings. She growled to herself, cursing this damn connection her and Klaus had, she hardly wanted any part of his...intimate dreams, even if they were about her. Caroline swung her legs over the side of the bed, sliding on her slippers and pulling on a knitted cardigan. Caroline walked down the steps of her staircase and stopped at the door, exchanging her pink fluffy slippers for uggs and walking out the door with her keys in hand.

He needed to stop doing this, specifically on school nights. Caroline drove over to the boarding house, passing Damon and Stefan on her way in - she hadn't bothered to knock. She goes downstairs to see Klaus curled up in the corner, nice and snug in his own little world. Even in his sleep he smirked, Caroline noted.

His eyes popped open, the smirk growing broader, "What do I owe the honor for a night visit, Caroline?" He asks, as if he doesn't already know.

Caroline picks him up, wincing when their skin makes contact, she resists the urge to start just.. touching him.

"I'm sure you know exactly why." She says, he's standing now, but she notes that he has steel cuffs entrapping his wrists and ankles, keeping him in place.

Klaus strolls around her, the best he can with those pesky chains entrapping his wrists, she's getting annoyed with the jingling. Frustrated, she goes to the door and locks them both in, texting Damon that she'll text him when she wants out. Caroline goes over to Klaus then, ripping off his chains with one jerk, doing the same with his ankles.

"Much better." Klaus says, rubbing his wrists with a delighted glint in his eyes, "Sorry that my dreams seem to have.. came along your route."

Caroline jabs a finger into his chest, "Stop dreaming about me, okay? It's a school night, I need some sleep."

"Who said it was about you?"

Ouch.

Caroline feels her heart clench.

"You know that this link is a two way street right?" Klaus asks her, smiling at the fact he got Caroline Forbes to feel jealous.

"Shut up, in case you couldn't tell. We're in charge here." Caroline twirls her finger in the air, pointing in Damon and Stefan's direction, "So the cocky attitude has to go. You need to let Bonnie break the stupid bond or whatever so then they can kill you. Sorry to be so bluntly obvious, but you aren't making out of here alive."

Klaus tilts his head to the side, "Well then that makes two of us."

Caroline stares at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Bonnie is not going to let go of Abby now, because she knows I'll kill Abby. Love, if I go down, you go down." His breath is hot by her ear, "This connects us more than before." His arm snatches around her waist, her breath caught in her throat, he pulls her so close that their hips grind against each other.

Caroline is trying to keep up her tough exterior, but she's so afraid of breaking down, "Klaus-" She begins, but it comes out more as a whimper.

His grip is tighter, burning against her, she lets out a yelp, "We don't have much time." He says softly, "If you want to live, I suggest you help me."

She's remembering her words to Klaus, _"They know that I'll die for them, no matter the cost."_

"I'll be fine." Caroline chokes out, her voice shaking the slightest bit, she shoves him away from her, "It's you that should be worrying."

She backs away from him, afraid that if he comes any closer than he already has that she'll lose every train of logical thought she had before.

"Damon!" She calls, her voice still shaking, he appears at the door, a smirk on his face.

"Should I be getting used to late night visits?" Damon asks, unlatching the door.

Caroline turns to give Klaus a look, "I certainly hope not."

Damon raises a eyebrow at Klaus, he just shrugs and sits down in the chair, his arms folded across his chest.

* * *

><p>Caroline went back home and went back to sleep. But her dreams were plagued with Klaus, she felt freaked out. She knew that Klaus could feel what she was feeling in these dreams...<p>

The intimacy was scary, even to her, in these dreams. In the dreams Caroline was having, she didn't have any defenses up against Klaus, she didn't worry about how long their embrace would last, or if she'd ever get over her past. This was floating Caroline, that Caroline never wanted to leave.

After having another disturbing dream (not really disturbing, but somewhat unwelcome in Caroline's rational mind), she made a rash decision. So, time to move on.

Who else was better to move on to?

She had two choices: Tyler Lockwood.. or.. Stefan Salvatore.

Caroline knew she was being stupid when she texted Stefan to come over. She knew she was, but she couldn't help the sense of intrigue that entrapped her when she thought of it. The idea of doing something so forbidden, that could easily hurt everybody. It made her feel like the vampire she never could become.

Cold, heartless, souless.

Stefan came over, a grin set between his lips when Caroline opened the door.

Almost in a few minutes, he was pressing her against the wall, kissing madly. His hot kisses trailing down her throat. Caroline brought his lips back to hers, his tongue devouring her as he gripped her hips and pulled her up against him.

It felt so forbidden, she liked it.

Caroline didn't worry about Elena, she didn't worry about anyone else except for herself.

Just for this once._ She thought_.

She was kissing him back with the same intensity, pressing him against the wall despite him being the older vampire. A chuckle escaped his lips and she grinned.

They were on her couch then, her shirt was off and she eagerly tore his off also, throwing it to the side. She barely had time to marvel in the sight of him before he kissed her again.

Kissing him was different from kissing Klaus.

When she kissed Klaus, she felt something twist in her, something rebellious and exotic.

Kissing Stefan was a whole other thing, kissing him was out of this world. You could compare kissing him to something forbidden like licking a pole on a icy winter day. His lips were hot and rough against hers, she felt herself enjoying it, the term 'friends with benefits' crossed her mind, and she didn't banish the thought.

* * *

><p>Caroline was hastily putting her clothes back on as Stefan lounged on her couch, the sun was already setting and her phone was chiming with multiple texts, mainly from Elena. She felt guilt wash over her quickly, so quickly she had to swallow back bile that was building up in her throat.<p>

"I didn't expect that." Stefan says with a grin from behind her.

Caroline gives him a cheeky grin, "I can understand why."

The door explodes off it's hinges, a angry Klaus is standing in the doorway, Caroline should have felt him coming - but she couldn't over the flood of emotions she was having while - err.. you know. Now she could feel his anger, jealousy, and hurt like a hurricane, he goes over to Stefan and snaps his neck, then he stops in front of Caroline.

"Was this to smite me?" He questions, taking his usually gentle hands and jerking her chin up to look at him, "Tell me!" he snarls when she tries to look away.

Caroline wants to shove him off, tell him off, so she does, "What if I did!" She shouts, "You told me to become a monster, and look what I did! I did exactly what you told me to do." She growls.

Klaus grabs her and kisses her so violently that he nicks the bottom of her lip, she can taste her own metallic blood.

"You were a monster before." He growls against her lips, ripping off her shirt, not caring as the fabric falls to the ground, torn and battered.

Caroline whimpers, trying to pull away from him, but his lips are like a spell, and her lips don't stray from his.

"Stop." She grumbles.

"I don't think you want me to." He says, his arm snatches her waist and her breath hitches, a soft noise coming from her.

Naggy Caroline wins over lust filled Caroline and she shoves him away, wiping her blood off her lips, "Funny, I thought we were done with that whole thing."

"I don't think we ever finished." Klaus instead says, a grin on his face as he licks his lips, holding traces of Caroline's blood.

Caroline goes upstairs to her room, grabbing a new shirt and putting it on, she goes downstairs to see Klaus has invaded her Mother's liquor cabinet and is now sitting on the couch, his feet resting on Stefan's back.

She glares at him, "You can leave, go back to your little chamber. While you're at it, why don't you just get the hell out of Mystic Falls?"

Klaus looks at her, raising his glass, "I doubt you'd want me to leave. Then they'd just kill you."

Caroline feels her heart clench, and she knows that Klaus can feel it too. Caroline knows that her time in the world is growing shorter each day, but she doesn't admit it to herself - or anyone else.

"I'm sorry about your father." Klaus says, swirling the liquid in his glass, "Quite unfortunate."

"You know nothing." Caroline immediately says, feeling the need to stand her ground.

"I know far too much about losing family." Klaus says with a dream sigh, taking a drink, "I've lost so much."

Caroline doesn't want this, she doesn't want to feel bad for him, but she goes over and sits beside him, "That makes two of us." She says with a dry smile.

"Feisty Forbes to sympathetic Caroline, not exactly sure which one I like better."

Caroline looks down at her lap, "They're going to kill me."

"Yes."

"They'll find a white ash stake, and they'll stab me with it, because they know that I'll die for them." Caroline staggers on the last part, she feels sick.

"Will you?" Klaus questions taking the last drink.

"I don't know anymore."

"What changed your mind?" He asks, despite the fact he already knows the answer.

Caroline looks down again, she doesn't want him to know it's because of him, he pranced along into her life. Leaving her romantic drawings and being relatively human, he was the closest thing she had to someone that understood her. He was loyal to his family and she was loyal to her friends, they were both tied into a situation they didn't initially put themselves in.

Klaus had this scary thing of understanding her, reading her thoughts despite the fact she hadn't spoken a word.

"Are you scared?" He asks softly.

Caroline closes her eyes, "Terrified." She whispers when a tear leaks down her cheek.

She can feel his heart break for her.

Caroline intertwines their hands, leaning into him, "I don't think I can."

"You shouldn't be asked to die." Klaus whispers, "But whatever you decide, I'll be fine with."

Stefan moves a bit, when Caroline opens her eyes, Klaus is gone and a kiss lingers on her cheek.

She wipes the tears off and helps Stefan up.

* * *

><p>Caroline allowed herself to cry that night, she let all of her frustrations out - putting a nice hole in the wall she'd have to compel to get fixed. She screamed and broke lamps, she was happy that she sent her Mother to her Grandma's house for a while. Alaric had killed her father, and now she was alone.<p>

"Fuck this!" Caroline shouts, before flinging a lamp at the wall.

Fuck fuck fuck.

Fuck Mystic Falls and all of these insane people in it.

Fuck everyone that wanted her to die so their precious Elena could be happy.

Well, at least now she knew how Bonnie felt when Abby was turned.

_Bonnie_. If Caroline was going to live through this, she was going to live through this for Bonnie. But she couldn't dwell on Bonnie right now, all she could think about was her Dad, her own death.

Caroline Forbes did not want to die, she wanted to live her immortal life, she had barely had enough time to do everything she wanted. A quick trip to Paris was hardly a life-fulfilling moment, she had so much time, yet she was running out so quickly. Her life felt like a ticking time bomb, except she didn't explode.

No.

She burst into millions of flames and died, turning her skin a sickly gray and her face stone.

Turning the undead to dead is a frightening process.

"I don't want to die." Caroline says after she's done breaking every lamp the omits a small bit of light in her house, falling against the side of her bed, sitting on the floor, glass is scattered around her.

Her phone chimes.

She breaks it.

"You've made quite a mess." Klaus says, she expects him, because he's always there when she most needs him.

Caroline gives him a weak smile, "Yeah."

He sits down beside her, brushing a few pieces of glass aside, "Feel any better?"

Caroline looks down, and she feels his emotions wash over him.

Longing, lust, pity, _love_. She feels her heart do a uncomfortable flip at the last one.

"Tad bit."


	29. Chapter 29: Can't Make You Love Me

Caroline woke up, her bed was cold without him beside her, even if when she woke up she knew that he would be staring at her. But now all she could do was clench the sheets tighter around her and reach for her damn annoying cell phone.

"Blondie, where are you? We're trying to enact phase two of Kill Klaus and you're not here!" Damon growls, he sounds frustrated and exhausted, "We've been out looking for you."

"You obviously haven't been trying hard enough." Caroline snaps at him, "I've been at my house this entire time."

Damon just snarls at her, "Why weren't you answering your door? Having more wet dreams about the Hybrid you're linked to?"

"Shut the fuck _up_ Damon." Caroline shouts, she's getting pretty pissed off, "I do not need your snarky asshole attitude so damn early in the morning. For someone that's going to help you kill Klaus, you aren't being very thankful."

She can hear Damon huff, "It'd be nice if you weren't sleeping with him."

Boom.

Caroline can feel her vampire self making a appearance, "You shouldn't care who I sleep with Damon Salvatore. Considering you took advantage of me, drained my blood and _raped me!_" She's growling now and she can feel veins popping around her eyes, "Since you decided to be a narcissistic bastard, good luck finding some other chick linked to Klaus to help kill him." She clicks the end button on her phone and then assesses it. She's amazed that it's still in one piece.

Well, now she had to enact operation Save Klaus.

* * *

><p>Okay, so cross out Operation Save Klaus, now it was officially renamed: Operation <em>Find <em>Klaus. He shouldn't be too hard to find, considering he popped up every time she was in a slinky dress or during a inappropriate moment. But before finding Klaus, she packed, she knew that there was no way that she would live after saying something like that to Damon.

Knowing Stefan he'd probably be able to restrain Damon for a few minutes.

Caroline didn't really care, she grabbed out a large suitcase and threw almost everything she had into the suitcase. She went over to her closet and bunched all her clothes up in her arms, then she plopped them in. She did this also when she went over to her make up table and dresser drawers.

"Packing, blondie?" A amused voice says from her doorway, Caroline slowly drags her eyes up, she knows who it is. Damon Salvatore.

He's standing clad in a black suit, a smirk layering his lips.

"It's not like I'm staying." Caroline hastily says, standing up from her suitcase, her heels clicking when she walks over to him, "No matter what you say."

Damon walks over to her, a smirk playing on his lips, "So you'd leave Bonnie?"

Caroline's eyes grow dark and she freezes, "Don't do this to me, Damon." She says with a broken voice, not wanting to look up at him.

"What about Elena?" Damon asks, she can feel his footsteps coming closer, "If you leave, Klaus kills her."

"No he won't." Caroline breathes, "Because he's coming with me." She stands up slowly, turning to face him, "I can't die yet Damon." She says.

Damon bites his lip, "Damn it Caroline! Don't you get it!" He grabs her roughly by the arm, "He's using you, Caroline. He's trying to keep you from everything you know to save his own ass."

"Are you two related?" Caroline snaps back, "Because I recall that you used to use me too!"

She's on the ground then, her cheek burning, she looks up at Damon with vampire eyes and lunges at him.

Her fist is just punching him, she's not sure where until she's pressed up against the wall, a hand surrounding her throat.

"I should just kill you now Barbie!" He growls, his own vampire eyes have come out to play, "Don't _ever_ speak to me like that again!"

Caroline struggles under his vice grip, "Maybe you shouldn't have used me then!" She manages to snarl through tight lips.

He presses harder on her wind pipe, omitting a painful gasp from Caroline, "Holding a grudge, blondie?"

"You were used by Katherine. Remember how that felt?" Caroline gasps out, "You're holding a grudge against her too."

Damon drops her, "Fine, leave town with loverboy. But here's one thing that you should get through your head: the minute we find something that can kill Klaus, we hunt you down." He turns on his heel and storms out.

Caroline rubs her throat soothingly, she turns around to see her body made a imprint in the wall.

She takes a deep breath to calm herself, leaning against the wall, she stares helplessly out the window.

_Bonnie_.

* * *

><p>She finds him drinking himself into oblivion at the Grill, she grabs him by his arm and doesn't bother to listen to his meek protests. He snarls at her, telling her how he won't go back to the 'damn bloody chamber' that she locked him in before. All she does is open her car door and wait for him to get inside.<p>

"Come on." Caroline impatiently says, starting up the car.

Klaus eyes the luggage in the back, a eyebrow raising, "So you're taking me up on my offer?"

Caroline flushes a bit, "Don't be flattered. It's more of a do or die situation." She grumbles, pressing her foot on the gas pedal and peeling out of the Grill and heading towards the Original mansion.

"No promises." Klaus says with a smirk, "Where to first?"

"Your house, to pick up your stuff so you can say your goodbyes to your family." Caroline says, brushing a piece of hair out of her eye.

"You've already said your goodbyes?"

"No."

"Did you even consider saying them?"

"I don't need it."

"Don't need what?"

"I don't need them to try and keep me here just to kill you." Caroline sighs, "If I died right now, I wouldn't have even lived a duration of a normal human life. Humans live up to be in their 90's, I'd live to be in my teens still. I can't die yet."

"Yet?" Klaus scoffs, tapping his fingers against the dashboard, "You act as if I'd let you die."

Caroline covers her ears in a childish attempt to stomp out his advances, "Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" He asks.

"Being all romantic and stuff!" Caroline uncups her ears and looks at him, "And _that!_" She points at his eyes.

Klaus raises his eyebrows at her, "What?"

"Your eyes! Stop looking at me like I'm some sort of puppy or something." Caroline jerks the car to a stop in front of his house, "I don't think I can do this."

Klaus cocks his head to the side, "Do what?"

Caroline points a finger between the two of them, "How am I supposed to travel the world with you when you're like, in love with me?" Caroline keeps her eyes on the road in front of her.

Klaus chuckles.

"It's not funny!" Caroline insists.

"Caroline, I'm not going to push you into anything." Klaus turns to look at her, "So don't freak out on my account, love." He smirks, "I won't push this."

Caroline takes a sharp intake of breath when he's suddenly coming closer, she thinks he's going to kiss her. His lips are so close, she almost wants him to kiss her, but instead, he places a light chaste kiss on the side of her mouth before opening his car door and running to his house.

Caroline dreamily sighs, sinking into her chair and closing her eyes. Her breathing was erratic and irregular, she wasn't sure how long it would take for her to snap again.

Klaus came back out with a few suitcases, he puts them in the back of the trunk, and who else but Vampire Princess comes hobbling down the steps, a bright pink suitcase in her hands.

He puts all of the suitcases in the trunk and Caroline's in disbelief.

"You're kidding, right?" Caroline asks, glaring at him.

"She insisted." Klaus shrugs and dives into the drivers seat as Rebekah climbs into the backseat.

"Did you not get the memo?" Caroline questions, "We kind of - absolutely hate each other."

Klaus tugs his seat belt on, "I figured it'd be a great time for my two favorite ladies to be friends and let bygones be bygones."

Caroline rolls her eyes and scoffs, "She tried to steal my boyfriend."

"Ex." Rebekah supplies, "Just not at the time."

Caroline turns around to give her a heavy glare, "What's your ulterior motive?"

Rebekah scoffs, "Must you always assume that Originals have ulterior motives?"

"She has someone she fancies in Rome." Klaus supplies, "She's merely coming along to see a boy, nothing more."

"Hm, Rebekah, that sounds remarkably human of you to have emotions." Caroline snaps childishly, they were like two bickering sisters, "I never knew that heartless bitches could actually fall in love."

"You fell in love didn't you?" Rebekah scoffs, leaning back in the seat and kicking her feet up.

Caroline rolls her eyes, "You were human once, weren't you?"

Rebekah growls under her breath and looks out the window, furious, "Don't make me rip your heart out here. Nik may hold a grudge on me for a decade or two, but I'd be willing to suffer the consequences."

* * *

><p>They get to the airport, and to Caroline's astonishment, Bonnie is there. Standing in the fray of people, she looks like a lost child.<p>

"Caroline!" Bonnie cries, running over at her perfectly human speed to wrap herself around Caroline, "I was so scared that you'd already left."

"Not yet." Caroline grumbles into Bonnie's hair, "I can't stay for long, they'll know."

"I didn't tell anyone." Bonnie says with a husky voice.

"I know."

"I want to keep you here so badly." Bonnie quips, her arms growing tighter around Caroline to support her statement, "But you'd die."

Caroline sighs, "I'll call you every time I get a chance, don't worry about me."

"Caroline, love. It's best if we get going." Klaus says, interrupting the two friend's embrace.

"Bye Caroline." Bonnie says.

"Goodbye Bonnie." Caroline gives her a smile before walking off, Klaus shoves a ticket into her hand. She opens the ticket, "Rome?"

Klaus puts a hand in the middle of her back as they head for the gates, Caroline turns to see Bonnie sobbing and watching them.

"Is she going to be okay?" Caroline asks, more to herself than to Klaus.

"They always are." Klaus says.

Of course he'd know, he's perfect at running away.

Bonnie sees Caroline staring and she picks up her hand in a meek attempt to wave goodbye to the trio. Caroline waves her hand back to Bonnie and offers her a bright smile.

Klaus is staring at her throughout the exchange.

She's still full of light despite all the darkness that's come in her path.

"You're clear." The security guy grumbles, and Caroline, Klaus, and Rebekah pass through the gates.

Bonnie takes a few steps backward before she begins to leave the airport.

She receives a text from Caroline.

_Miss you already_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN *VERY IMPORTANT*: I know it's a bit shorter than my other chapters, this chapter was based off 'Can't Make You Love Me' by Bon Iver. Otherwise, the next chapter will be the finale! So yep, this story is ending soon! Enjoy while you can! Thanks for the reviews.**


	30. Chapter 30:  The End

_What Doesn't Kill You Finale_

Caroline saw the world, just like he promised her. Only she had to see it from a window in a Paris hotel room, Rebekah was wining about Klaus spilling wine on her favorite dress, saying how 'this is brand new fabric, Nik.. it costs a fortune.' Then he offers her a witty remark, 'It's not like you can't compel yourself a new one..'

A little while later, she was being jostled awake gently. She opened her eyes to see the lights of Paris twinkling down below her, she turns to see Klaus, her eyes still cloaked in sleep.

"Love, get dressed." He says softly.

She groans and goes to close her eyes again but he taps her again.

"I'm not one for patience tonight." He says.

Caroline opens her eyes to glare at him, "What is so damn important tonight?" She mutters as she pulls herself away from the window. Caroline walks past Klaus to her room she shared with Rebekah, of course, Klaus being a smart ass, suggested that they share a room. Caroline gladly went with Rebekah instead.

"What's with him?" Caroline asks after shutting the door behind her.

Rebekah rolls her eyes, sorting through their closet, a grunt of displeasure when not finding anything, "It's some big event Kol is having. It's a ball."

"I'm assuming you have a date?" Caroline asks coyly.

Rebekah grins, "Of course I do. A lovely human boy."

"I don't need to hear anymore."

Caroline had actually grown accustomed to Rebekah's toying of humans, but that didn't necessarily make her okay with it, just made her unbelievably uncomfortable.

"What about you?"

Caroline grimaces, "Do you think I'd even bother with a boy with your brother around?"

"Hm, Nik does tend to get _very_ jealous."

Caroline retrieves a dress out of the closet, holding it up to her, "What do you think?"

"Lavender?" Rebekah scowls, "Nik likes blue."

"I wasn't aware I was dressing as to what your brother liked." Caroline says with a grimace, but she looks at the blue dress anyways, she notes how it's much prettier then the lavender dress she's holding up. She jerks it off the hook and returns Rebekah's raised eyebrow, "The blue one was prettier anyways."

Rebekah just turns away from Caroline, grinning to herself as she heads to the bathroom to fix her make up.

* * *

><p>Caroline has her hair twisted into a bun when she walks into the ball room of the hotel Kol is staying at. She knows no one here, but she can tell that everyone here is a vampire. Mainly because Kol had the wine spiked with blood and either people were excited about the blood or complaining about the blood type.<p>

"Calm, cool, and collected! Caroline Forbes must have finally arrived!" Kol says from behind her, "Shocked to see your witchy friend isn't lurking in the shadows ready to spell me."

Caroline turns to see Kol, "She's back in Mystic Falls, as you may have already guessed." She turns away from him, but he jumps into her eye sight again.

"How terribly rude to your host, Miss Forbes." Kol holds out a hand as a song comes on, "May I have this dance?"

Caroline is about ready to tell him to fuck off and find some other lap dog, but instead she takes his hand in hers and lets him lead her to the dance floor.

Fix You by Coldplay is playing in the background, the lights are somewhat dimmed.

Kol has his hand in the middle of her back as hers are secured on his shoulder and one intertwined with his hand.

"Been a while, Caroline." Kol says softly.

"It has."

"What prompted you to leave Mystic Falls so suddenly?"

"Problems."

"As?"

"As in none of your business." Caroline offers him a coy smirk and he spins her and jerks her back to him with such force that she gasps aloud. She can't help but blush at the smirk that has risen to his face.

Kol keeps her close though, he can feel the rapid hummingbird of her veins that should be racing to her heart, "After all this time I can still make you gasp, Miss Forbes."

Caroline rolls her eyes at him, "You surprised me."

"Are you sure about that?" The cocky smirk is between his lips again.

"You always surprise me." She revises, looking down at her feet.

Kol lets a soft chuckle come out of his chest, his lips are next to her hair then, "I do try, love."

She's having trouble breathing with him so close, "Personal space." She barely rasps.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Caroline can feel it deep in her chest, she doesn't even have to look at Klaus to know he's _furious_, not to mention very _very_ jealous. Caroline doesn't believe she even has a choice when he takes her from Kol, spinning her so fast she doesn't even have time to register what's happening before she's in Klaus's warm arms.

"Are you okay?" Klaus asks, holding her close to him.

"I'm fine, he didn't hurt me." Caroline mutters, watching Kol push past his guests and storm upstairs.

Klaus has his lips against her ear, "I can't stand this."

Caroline ignores him, "Maybe your jealousy plays a part."

"Jealous? Of my brother?" Klaus scoffs, "That low life has nothing."

Caroline taps her chest, "Remember? What I feel you feel." She puts a hand on his chest to emphasize her point.

Klaus spins her and brings her back to him so fast that she staggers against his chest, "Let's talk."

Caroline looks away from him, "I don't know what you're talking about." She bites her bottom lip stubbornly.

Klaus dips her and brings her up to him so agonizingly slow she feels like she might faint being so close to his face.

"We've traveled the world together." Klaus begins.

"You're not going to make this into a big speech or something are you?" Caroline lightly jokes, "I think I've had enough lectures for a life time, just ask my Mom."

Klaus grabs her hand and leads her outside, "What would you say if I was?"

"That I'd probably zone out a few times."

Instead, he just grabs her face and kisses her, his lips superior over hers. She easily melts into him, his hands going around her hips, she can't help herself. She feels like a camel who has just been starved of water, her arms easily wrapping around his neck, as if they've been doing this for centuries.

He pulls away from her and she slowly opens her eyes.

"How's that for a lecture?" He asks with a light smirk on his lips.

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<em>

Klaus showed Caroline the world just like he promised her - and more. They traveled every where, to the UK, to France, to Africa, she was determined to see how much this world had to offer - and Klaus was willing to oblige. They didn't fight after that last night in Paris, Rebekah went on and on about how they were 'gag intriguing' to watch.

Rebekah and Caroline eventually grew to be able to stay in the same room together without snapping or insulting one other.

Klaus found this as improvement.

Kol spent the rest of his days drinking and watching the curious witch from Mystic Falls manage her Mother. Lending a hand every now and then - even though Bonnie protested strongly against him even lifting a finger near her mother.

You probably want me to say that Caroline went back to Mystic Falls and they lived happily ever after.

When Caroline returned to Mystic Falls, she found herself cornered by Damon and a stake in his hand.

She was fortunate enough that Klaus was able to tear him off of her.

He just quietly said in her ear: "It's not time yet."

Caroline would visit her Mother, and she'd disappear before Damon even had the chance to tell anyone she was here. She became like a ghost in some aspects, people only heard of her when she left.

She was depressed for a few weeks after that, but Klaus comforted her.

Letting her know that whatever doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger.

Caroline gave him a strange look.

"That's why I'm still alive today." Klaus answers simply.

She lightened up after that, the light was returning to her eyes - and yes, Klaus commented on this.

He learned that Caroline loved compliments - specifically from him.

* * *

><p><em>The End! :)<em>

_Thanks for reading all THIRTY (woah) of these chapters, but don't fret, I will be making more Klaroline stories also a bit of Kennet, more Klaroline really ;) The reviews were amazing, should have heard me shouting when_

_I hit 300 reviews. You guys are absolutely lovely for staying with me despite my constant writers block._

_You guys are truly the best Klaroline fans._


End file.
